KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts
by DragonNiro
Summary: A sixty KeldeoXMeloetta Oneshots and Prompts challenge! Known as SongfulSwordShipping or RoyalShipping! 54th chapter: Stuck at Genesect's home, Keldeo and Meloetta discuss about storms, the past and video games...
1. Technology

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Themes: Humor/Romance

Number 1. Technology.

Basic Outline: Keldeo doesn't understand technology. But, if it gets Meloetta's music out in the world, he doesn't care about it.

* * *

Technology.

That's something Keldeo doesn't understand.

All the fancy gizmos and how it works completely confuses him.

The other day, Mew thought it would be funny to make Keldeo watch a scary video.

It didn't end well.

Keldeo thought the scary bit was real and sliced the computer in half.

Mew is now saving up for a new computer.

Back when Keldeo was younger, technology was simple.

Carving things out of wood or using fire to create a sword was quite easy.

But now, technology is so complicated, it's enough to make Keldeo's head spin.

But, Keldeo doesn't mind technology.

He really likes Meloetta's music.

He also likes Meloetta; though he's too stubborn to admit it.

He believes that every Human and Pokemon should hear her music.

And by technology, everyone can.

And because of that, Keldeo doesn't care what technology does.

People and Pokemon can listen to Meloetta's music, that's fine by him.


	2. Hair

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Themes: Humor/Romance

Number 2: Hair

Basic Outline: Meloetta won't stop playing with Keldeo's hair...

"Meloetta..."

"Yes, Kelde~?"

"Can you stop playing with my hair?"

"But it's the perfect shade of red! I love it!"

Keldeo blushed.

"So why don't you dye your hair like this?"

"Because it would look stupid on me! Besides, Zekrom would never let me dye it..."

"Ok, then..." went Keldeo.

"So why are you playing with my hair again?"

"Because it's so soft and clean! You must wash it everyday or something!"

Keldeo stood in silence as Meloetta continued to play with his hair.

He has never washed his hair.

Maybe Keldeo spends too much time in the water...


	3. Rodeo

******Numner three! Woo!**

* * *

**Rodeo**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Themes: Humor/Romance

Number 3: Rodeo

Basic Outline: There's a new game going around the Hall, and Keldeo absolutely hates it.

* * *

Keldeo hates Rodeo.

'Rodeo' is a type of game which the two-legged Legendaries jump on the back of the four-legged and ride them like a Tauros.

Keldeo is the second to smallest four-legged Legendary, since no one would try with Shaymin, because she the smallest.

Because of this, every Pokemon that's smaller than Keldeo (Plus Shaymin) try to do Rodeo on Keldeo.

It makes Keldeo very angry.

Here is some examples.

Mew:

Mew "Yee-ha! Giddy up, cowboy!"

Keldeo: "Get the f**k off me, Mew!"

Celebi:

Celebi: "Let's go, horsey!"

Keldeo: "Celebi, if you don't get off, I'll slice your plushies in half!"

Yes. Keldeo gets really angry when someone trys to do Rodeo.

However, there is one exception.

"Come on, Kelde!" exclaimed Meloetta. "Let's ride!"

"Meloetta..." whispered Keldeo, while blushing a deep red.

"Please get off me..."


	4. Meeting for the first time

******Number four! Woo hoo!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Themes: Humor/Romance

Number 4: Meeting for the first time.

* * *

Basic Outline: Meloetta will always remember the first time she met Keldeo...

* * *

No matter how long she will live, Meloetta will never forget how she met Keldeo for the first time...

* * *

_Meloetta sighed. _

_Today has been a slow day._

_Meloetta tried to make new music, but she had musicians block, a type of imagination block that effects musicians._

_Then Meloetta tried to create new dances, but still had no success._

_Meloetta decided to see her old temple. _

_Many legendaries had temples which the humans worshipped them at._

_Her temple was the same as always._

_Abandoned, old and in ruins._

_Meloetta sat on a rock and sat in a bored expression._

_Today is boring._

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"_Huh?" went Meloetta as an explosion came from her temple. _

_A horse like Pokemon flew out and crashed into her._

"_AHH!" screamed Meloetta. "Get off me!"_

"_Sorry..." went the horse like Pokemon._

_As Meloetta got up, her blue eyes connected with the Pokemon's grey eyes._

"_Sorry about that. My name is Keldeo. I was just fighting some bad Pokemon who were wreaking the temple."_

"_Eh__?" asked Meloetta._

"_KELDEO!" roared a voice from the temple."Terrakion's gone out of control again! Calm him down!"_

"_Sorry..." sighed Keldeo. "I'll talk to you later, after my master has calm down."_

_Keldeo ran back into the temple, leaving Meloetta standing there quite confused._

_What Meloetta didn't know back then, a great bond was born that day._

* * *

**Read and review!  
**


	5. Lost

**Read and Review! Make sure it's a postive one, I didn't like the first one...**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Themes: Humor/Romance

Number 5: Lost.

* * *

Basic Outline: It's Keldeo's first time in the city, and he is very lost. He's very frustrated, until he sees Meloetta.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" asked Keldeo, as he walked through the park, again.

Keldeo is in the city.

It's his first time.

He was here on a mission with Mew, but as usually, Mew went crazy and ditched him.

And now Keldeo is lost.

Keldeo looked around. He is glad that Arceus made all the legendaries have human forms.

Keldeo has short red hair, grey eyes, has a blue t-shirt, jeans and trainers.

Keldeo sighed.

"This is the last time I'm coming in the city..."

"Yo-hohoho..." sang a voice.

"Meloetta...?" thought Keldeo.

Keldeo followed the voice to see a long green-hair girl singing a a rock. She had slightly pale skin, and a black dress with a green belt. She also had some red trainers on.

The girl is alone.

The girl continued to sing.

"...following the sea breeze!

Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths!

The merry evening sun!"

Then the girl stop and turned to face Keldeo, and smiled.

"Keldeo." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on a mission with Mew, Meloetta." huffed Keldeo. "Then, all the sudden, he ditched me."

"Mew is always like that." said Meloetta, frowning.

"He's done that with everyone, including me.

I have no idea what goes through his head sometimes."

"Then..." went Keldeo nervously. "I got lost..."

Meloetta giggled, which caused Keldeo to blush.

"Not my fault!" shouted a red-face Keldeo. "It's my first time in the city!"

Meloetta smiled.

"Follow me, I'll show you around."

Meloetta jumped off the rock and began to walk out of the park.

Keldeo notice that her hair swayed with every step she took.

"That makes her even more beautiful..." thought Keldeo as he followed her.

* * *

**The song that Meloetta was singing is called 'Bink's Sake.'**

**It's from the anime One Piece. It's a cool song, so I wrote Meloetta to sing it. Check it out.**


	6. Biscuits

****_And now, more legendaires of in the picture!_

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta, hints of Darkrai/Cresselia

Themes: Humor/Romance

Number 6: Biscuits

* * *

Basic Outline: Darkrai has always wondered why Keldeo randomly says "Biscuits" sometimes, so he asks Meloetta, and gets a surprising answer...

* * *

"Biscuits!" yelled Keldeo.

Darkrai dropped his book in response, then turned to stare at Keldeo.

Keldeo was covered in glue, trying to fix a vase.

He's covered in the fragments of the vase as well.

"What?" asked Keldeo.

Darkrai has never understand why Keldeo says "Biscuits" randomly.

He always seems to say it when he messes up.

"Keldeo..." went Darkrai. "Why do you say 'Biscuits' sometimes?"

"I don't know. I guess I say it instead of swearing." shrugged Keldeo. "Ask Meloetta. She'll know why I do it."

'If it's your habit...' thought Darkrai, sweat dropping. 'Shouldn't you know why...?'

* * *

"Why Keldeo says 'Biscuits' sometimes?" asked Meloetta.

"Yes, it's really annoying..." stated Darkrai.

"I think Keldeo does swear sometimes," went Meloetta.

"In fact, he used to swear all the time."

"How come he doesn't now?" asked Darkrai.

"I think after he met me, he started to stop." replied Meloetta. "The thing is, I don't really like other Pokemon swearing. And since Keldeo has a crush on me-"

"He has a crush on you?"

"Yes, but Keldeo is too stubborn to admit it. Anyway, since he has a crush on me, he must of heard that I don't like swearing, he began to stop swearing. I think he watched a show with a character who said 'Biscuits' once, and he picked it up from there."

'Huh...' thought Darkrai. "I would never of thought of that...'

"I hope that answers your question." said Meloetta.

"Yes, it does." remarked Darkrai. "Thank you, Meloetta."

"You're welcome, Darkrai." siad Meloetta with a chirp. She began to walk out of the room.

"Maybe, with not swearing, you might get Cresselia to like you."

Darkrai blushed a deep red as Meloetta left the room.

Then Latios floated into the room.

"You like Cresselia?" he asked.

'Biscuits!' thought Darkrai.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	7. Truth Or Dare

**Crikey, this is a long one. I thought this a couple of days ago. This is how it turned out.  
**

**Read and Review.  
**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta, hints of Victini/Celebi and Darkrai/Cresselia

* * *

Themes: Humor/Romance

Number 7: Truth or Dare.

* * *

Story Outline: It's Games Night for the younger legendaries, and Mesprit is determined to get her best friend, Meloetta, together with the younger fighter, Keldeo. But Keldeo is very determined not to play any games...

* * *

"Ugh..." moaned Victini, as he layed his head on the table in a board way.

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Mesprit want every younger legendaries to get to know each other..." replied Cresselia, as she helped bring in loads of board games.

"Who else is coming?" asked Victini, not moving his head.

"Um..." went Celebi. "Manaphy, Shaymin, Darkrai, Genesect, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Meloetta and..."

"And who...?"

"Keldeo."

Victini raised his head off the table.

"Keldeo?" he asked. "He's not the one for games or socializing."

Darkrai walked into the room with loads of party food in a box.

He heard what Victini asked.

"I heard that Mesprit went to ask him to come along, he refused, Terrakion over-heard the refusal and made Keldeo go."

Victini frowned.

"Keldeo has never liked social events. Why did Terrakion make him go?"

"He thought this party might be a good time to gain allies." replied Darkrai. "Keldeo then had a massive argument with Terrakion, and it got so out of control, both Cobalion and Virizion had to break it off."

Celebi dropped some of the decorations in surprise.

"Wow..." she went. "I didn't know Keldeo had such a temper."

"Me either." said Darkrai, putting down the party food. "I'll hate to see Keldeo tonight."

* * *

Keldeo is very angry.

Why, you ask?

He's at a stupid unnecessary thing called a party, when he can be doing better things, like mastering Secret Sword or discussing important things.

Everyone is playing party games or over at the food table, preventing Genesect from eating everything, while he's at a table, trying to read a book.

"I really don't want to be here..." muttered Keldeo under his breath.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Mesprit frowned.

Her plan is not going to plan.

Her plan?

Well, one of her best friends is Meloetta. Mesprit and Meloetta have been best friends since forever, which is a long time, if you are a legendary Pokemon.

Recently, Mesprit notice that Meloetta has been acting strangely ever time Keldeo enters the room or talks to her.

Mesprit concluded, since she's the being of emotion, that Meloetta is in love with Keldeo.

Unfortunately, Keldeo is too oblivious to see it.

So, this is Mesprit's plan.

Step 1: Get both Meloetta and Keldeo to the party.

Step 2: Make both Meloetta and Keldeo happy at the party.

Step 3: Trick both of them into the cupboard and then lock the cupboard.

Step 4: Don't let them out until Meloetta confesses to Keldeo.

Step 1 went as planned.

But Step 2 has failed.

Keldeo is not happy.

He really doesn't really want to be here.

Mesprit looked over to Meloetta who is talking Cresselia. Darkrai is near them, trying not to get Genesect to drink beer from a glass bottle.

…

Glass bottle?

…

"That's it!" thought Mesprit. "The perfect way to get Keldeo to know Meloetta's feelings!"

"Alright, everyone!" shouted Mesprit, catching every Pokemon attention, apart from Keldeo.

"It's time for a game I call 'Truth or Dare!'" smiled Mesprit. "Everyone must play! Gather round where Keldeo is sitting!"

Keldeo flinched when he heard this.

* * *

_A little while later..._

* * *

Every young legendary is now gathered round a circle.

Mesprit is at the top while Keldeo sat opposite.

Shaymin is sat next right to Mesprit.

Next to Shaymin is Genesect, who's next to Victini, and Darkrai is between Victini and Meloetta.

Meloetta is sat left to Keldeo.

Manaphy is sat to the right of Mesprit.

Next to Manaphy is Mewtwo, who's next to Celebi, who next to Deoxys, and Cresselia is sat between Deoxys and Keldeo.

A single bottle is in the middle.

"Everyone knows the rules, right?" smiled Mesprit.

"Umm... I don't..." both said Keldeo and Genesect, but they were interrupted by Mesprit.

"Let's start!" she yelled.

Mesprit span the bottle, which stopped at Manaphy.

"_Ratattas..." _thought Mesprit. "Manaphy, truth or dare?"

"Um...Dare?" asked Manaphy, not liking where this is going.

"Go steal Kyogre's orb, then place it in Groudon's room." smirked Mesprit.

"..." went Manaphy. "Be right back..."

* * *

Five minutes later...

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ORB?!" screamed a massive voice, as Manaphy walked back into the room.

"It is done." said Manaphy.

"Your turn, Manaphy." said Darkrai.

Manaphy span the bottle, which stopped at Genesect.

"Genesect, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" replied Genesect happily.

"Was it you who stole all of Latias' cookies and blamed it on Zekrom?"

"Yes, it was!"

Everyone laughed, apart from Keldeo.

And so it went on.

Genesect dared Mewtwo to fill Reshiram's garden with toxic waste.

Mewtwo got Celebi to tell who she really like. Turns out it is Victini, who returned the feelings.

Celebi dared Shaymin to incense sticks in Arecus' office. He really hates them.

Shaymin got Darkrai to passionately make-out with Cresselia.

Darkrai got Deoxys to tell them why Rayquaza really hates her. Turns out when Deoxys first crash-land on Earth, she accidentally destroyed many of Rayquaza's things.

And finally, Deoxys got Mesprit to make Uxie's room very messy. It's normally tidy, because Uxie has OCD.

Mesprit span the bottle, which landed on Meloetta.

"_Gotcha!" _thought Mesprit.

"Meloetta, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" smiled Meloetta happily.

A tiny bit of Mesprit's heart broke off a bit.

"_Sorry about this Meloetta..." _

"Meloetta, please tell us who you like."

Keldeo's attention was caught on that bit.

Meloetta became very nervous.

"Um, I change my mind!" yelled Meloetta nervously. " I choose dare!"

"Well, then," went Mesprit. "I dare you to tell us who you like."

Meloetta fainted when she heard that.

Suddenly, the whole room erupted in a uproar, concerning Mesprit's behaviour and Meloetta's condition.

While that was happening, Keldeo sat there at the table, thinking.

"_Damn it..."_ thought Keldeo. _"I still don't know if Meloetta likes me or not!"_

* * *

__**And that is the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	8. Turnabout Oneshot

******Ok, there is some explaining to do before you read on.  
This chapter is based off a game series I played.  
The game series is called Ace Attorney, where you play in the role of a lawyer, defending you clients from the not guilty verdict.  
You have to pick out lies and condictions in the testimony, while trying to figure out what truly happened.  
You also go investigate and talk to people between the trials.  
In the first three games, you play as Phoenix Wright, a rookie attorney turned ace attorney. In the fourth game, you play as Apollo Justice, a rookie attorney again.  
It's a very intresting puzzle/rpg game, as it makes you think outside the box.  
**

**This chapter is based off Ace Attorney. It does not have any of the characters from the series, apart from the Judge but I can argue that it could be any Judge. This is not a cross over as it does not have any other characters from Ace Attorney, but having Pokemon fill the roles. There are some elements of Ace Attorney, such as Court Record, Witness Testimony, Cross Examination and shouting out roles. Apart from that bit, there is nothing else or no one else from the series.  
**

**Well, with that over with, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Themes: Mystery/Crime/Romance

Number 8: Turnabout Oneshot.

Story Outline: Keldeo is a newbie lawyer, and his first case is to defend a music student. The good news, she's innocent. The bad news, the charge is murder, and her finger prints are on the murder weapon...

* * *

"_Calm down.._." thought Keldeo, as he stood in the defendants lobby.

"_No, it's no good...I am officially screwed."_

Keldeo is wearing a average blue jacket with a brown tie.  
His hair is a messy style, suggesting he's just got out of bed.  
His hair is also red.  
He's also got some plain black trousers on.

"Keldeo." said a voice.

Keldeo turned to see his father, Cobalion, walk up to him.

Cobalion has a steely blue hair, but had a hint of grey in it. He is also wearing a light blue jacket and trousers, but has a grey tie on as well.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm...extremely nervous..." went Keldeo.

"Hmm..." hummed Cobalion. "So was I on my debut. Don't let your client see you like this. You are her only hope."

Keldeo turned to see a green-haired girl panicking.

"_Too late..." _he thought.

The girl has slightly pale skin, and a black dress with a green belt. She also had some red trainers on. She's seems to be carrying a notepad.

"Hi..." she went sadly.

"Um...hey." said Keldeo quite nervously. "Ready for today...?"

"..." went the girl.

"What's her name, Keldeo?" asked Cobalion.

"Her name is Meloetta Ongaku, father." replied Keldeo. "She's nineteen years old, and is a music student at the Chatot University. She's accused of murdering one of her class mates."

Meloetta flinched and looked down.

"Hm...Do you think she's innocent?" asked Cobalion.

"Yes, I do." went Keldeo coolly.

Meloetta looked up.

"Like mother told me," said Keldeo confidently. "If you truly believe your client is innocent, then they are."

"Thank you..." softly said Meloetta.

Keldeo nodded.

"Do you have any evidence, Keldeo?" asked Cobalion.

"Only one." frowned Keldeo. "A medical report saying that Meloetta can't lift heavy objects with her Psychic powers for too long."

* * *

**Meloetta's medical report added to the Court Record.**

* * *

"Mr Jasutisu." said one of the bailiffs. Keldeo turned to face him.

"You're wanted in the court room."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." replied Keldeo. He turned to Meloetta. "This is it."

Meloetta nodded.

"I shall be accompanying you on this trial, Keldeo." said Cobalion.

"I wish to see you in action."

"Fine then, father." said Keldeo.

* * *

Date: 12 April

Time: 11:50 am

Location: District Court 4

* * *

"Court is now in session for the trial of Meloetta Ongaka." announced the Judge

"The defence is ready, your Honour." said Keldeo.

"The prosecution is ready, your Honour." said a young woman in red.

She had golden eyes and is wearing a suit mostly of white and red.

"Watch out, Keldeo." whispered Cobalion. "That's Latias Eon, one of the Attorney Twins. She's never lost a case."

"_Damn..." _thought Keldeo.

"Hmm..." went the Judge. "You, the defence."

"Me?" asked Keldeo.

"Yes, you." replied the Judge. "I never seen you before. What's your name, young man?"

"My name is Keldeo Jasutisu, son of Defence attorney Cobalion Jasutisa and Prosecuter Virizion Jasutisa." stated Keldeo. "I'm also the nephew of Detective Terrakion Shinjitsu."

"Ahh..." went the Judge. "The Musketeers of Truth and Justice."

"My father is here today to watch me." said Keldeo.

"It's been too long Judge." remarked Cobalion.

"Yes, it def-"

_**OBJECTION!**_

Everyone turned to Latias.

"You two can catch up later." Latias stated rudely. "But first, we have a trial to do."

Latias glared at Keldeo, which made him very nervous.

"Ha!" laughed Latias. "A newbie! Too easy!"

"_I'll show you..."_ thought Keldeo, as he let his eyes wander to Meloetta, who was in the defendant's chair.

"Hmm..." went the Judge. "Call your first witness, Prosecutor Eon."

"I will." smiled Latias confidently. "May the first witness take the stand."

* * *

A little while later...

* * *

A tall man stood at the witness stand.

He wore a detective's jacket, which is most earthly red. He also is wearing same coloured trousers.

His hair is very fine and neat brown hair. He also grey eyes and has a bandage on the right side of his face.

"Hey." went the man.

"State your name and occupation." demanded Latias.

"Keep your calm on, lassie." remarked the man.

"Grr...!" growled Latias.

"No need to say." went the Judge. "You're Detective Groudon Jishin, homicidal officer?"

"That's correct." went Groudon, nodding.

"And you're here about the case...?"

"That's also correct."

"Please testify about the crime."

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

"**The Crime"**

* * *

1. The victim was called Smer Gal, a art student at the University.

2. He was found dead, in the Science Block garden, at 9:am yesterday. He was there, painted something.

3. He died after being hit in the head with a extremely heavy object.

4. When we investigated, we found the murder weapon,which was a anvil. The anvil is from the Science Block.

5. We also found that Smer's painting is gone, along with some of his paint.

6. The reason why we arrested the defendant? Her fingerprints were found on the anvil, but she doesn't have a motive...

* * *

"Hmm..." went the Judge. "Please add these items you described into the Court."

"Sure thing." went Groudon.

* * *

**Smer's autopsy report added to the Court Record.**

* * *

**Deadly Anvil added to the Court Record.**

* * *

**Map of Body Location added to the Court Record.**

* * *

"_Hmm..."_ Keldeo thought. _"The body was found far away from the door, Smer died instantly from the blow and this Anvil is very heavy..._

_About 500kg!"_

"Time for your Cross Examination, Keldeo." said Cobalion. "You know what to do?"

"Yes." nodded Keldeo. "I listen to the testimony again, and if I find anything that contradicts the evidence, I object!"

"Good." went Cobalion. "But what happens if you can't find anything that contradicts the evidence?"

"Well," said Keldeo. "I'll press certain statements and see if any information may be useful."

"Excellent." smiled Cobalion. "You've really learned, haven't you?"

Keldeo nodded, and turned towards Groudon.

"_I don't even need to press." _thought Keldeo. _"I already found a contradiction. But I better press some parts, just to be sure."_

* * *

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

**The Crime**

* * *

The victim was called Smer Gal, a art student at the University.

_**HOLD IT!**_

"How did the other students think of the victim?"

"He's was quite popular." said Groudon. "Especially with the girls."

"Why?" asked Keldeo.

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Mr Jasutisa!" shouted Latias. "This line of questioning is irrelevant! He was popular with the females, and that is all!"

_**OBJECTION!**_

"But I wanted to know why he was popular! It could be behind the reason why he was murdered!"

"Objection sustained." went the Judge. "Detective, please tell us why Mr Gal was popular."

"Apparently, he could create life-like pieces of art so detailed, it would look exactly like you. The girls loved it."

"Hmm..." hummed the Judge. "Mr Jasutisa. Does this bit of testimony useful?"

"No, it doesn't." went Keldeo. "The defendant is a music student. The victim was an art student. It doesn't connect."

"Yes..." went the Judge. "Detective, continue with your testimony."

* * *

He was found dead, in the Science Block garden, at 9:am yesterday. He was there, painted something.

_**HOLD IT!**_

"Was he found where the mark is on the map?"

"Yes." replied Groudon. "The scientific investigators concluded that he was not moved from the spot."

"Hmm..." went Keldeo. "Where was the anvil found?"

"Right next to the victim. It bared the defendant's fingerprints from the side."

"_What?!" _thought Keldeo quite quickly. _"I better make a note of this..."_

* * *

**Deadly Anvil updated.**

* * *

He died after being hit in the head with a extremely heavy object.

When we investigated, we found the murder weapon,which was a anvil. The anvil is from the 

Science Block.

* * *

_**OBJECTION!**_

Everyone turned to Keldeo, who was silent.

"Keldeo...?" whispered Cobalion.

"Mr Jasutisa?" asked the Judge. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Sorry," replied Keldeo rather sheepishly. "Got caught up in the moment..."

Keldeo shook his head to calm down.

"Anyway..." he went. "What I was objecting to..."

Keldeo turned to Groudon.

"Detective Jishin!" stated Keldeo. "Is it true that the Anvil is extremely heavy?"

"Yeah." remarked Groudon. "So heavy, even I can barely lift it. You have to be a extremely powerful Psychic type to lift it. Why?"

Keldeo smirked.

"That's my point." he said. "If you can barely lift, how can the defendant, who's weaker that you, can kill a person with it!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Latias.

"Heh..." went Groudon, smirking. "Not bad kid, not bad."

The court went into chatter.

"ORDER!" shouted the Judge. "ORDER IN THE COURT!"

The noise went down.

"The defence has proven a strong point." said the Judge. "If the killer was the Defendant, how can she lift a 500kg Anvil with ease?"

"Good job, Keldeo." praised Cobalion. "You're one step closer to proving your client not guilty."

Keldeo looked over to Meloetta, who is smiling. Keldeo blushed a bit.

_**OBJECTION!**_

Everyone turned to Latias, who is smirking confidently.

"Mr Jasutisa." she remarked. "I applaud you for getting your first contradiction."

Latias bowed.

"But, remember this." Latias remarked. "All of use have types, right?"

"Yes..." said Keldeo, not liking where this is going.

"The defendant is part Psychic." said Latias. "Who says she couldn't lift the Anvil with her mind?"

"_Crap..."_ thought Keldeo.

The Judge smack his gavel.

"Mr Jasutisa." went the Judge. "Do you think the defendant really lift the Anvil with her mind?"

* * *

_ She Could_

* * *

_ She Can't_

* * *

_Select,_

_She Can't._

* * *

"She can't, your honour." replied Keldeo.

"Show us evidence to prove it then." said the Judge.

_**TAKE THAT!**_

_Detective Groudon's Profile._

"The detective?" asked the Judge. "How is he evidence?"

"Please refer to his earlier testimony." smirked Keldeo.

"The detective said: _'You have to be a extremely powerful Psychic type to lift it!'"_

"Meloetta can't lift heavy objects with Psychic for too long!

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Do you have any evidence to support this claim?" yelled Latias.

"Yes I do!" shouted Keldeo back. "Any here it is!"

_**TAKE THAT!**_

**Meloetta's medical report.**

"This report proves that Meloetta is not strong enough to lift a 500kg anvil with her mind!" yelled Keldeo.

"Hmm...Ah!" went the Judge. "It's true! The report confirms this!"

"WHAT?! NO!" screamed Latias.

"So, the thing is." smirked Keldeo. "If Meloetta can't lift the anvil, it would be impossible for her to kill Smer!"

"You got to hand it to your son, Cobalion." stated Groudon. "He's impressive."

Cobalion smiled proudly at his son.

"With this evidence, it proves that defendant couldn't of killed the victim. Detective, is the anvil really the murder weapon?" asked the Judge.

"Yes it is," replied Groudon. "The scientific investigation confirmed it."

"Hm..." hummed the Judge. "Then the defendant is innocent. But maybe the prosecution has other ideas to the question. The question is, who killed Smer?"

The Judge turned to Latias. "Maybe your next witness could shed some light on this...?"

"Yes, we'll call him straight away."

* * *

A little while later...

* * *

A man stood at the witness stand. He has green-hair, with a blue streak in the middle of his hair.

He wore a green coat, with a sword in its holder. He wore white trainers.

"Witness," started Latias. "Please state your name and occupation."

"The name is Gale Blade," said the man. "My job...? Well, university student."

"This man had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing the murder, your Honour." smirked Latias.

"_What?"_ thought Keldeo. He looked over at Meloetta, who looked extremely scared.

Cobalion looked over as well.

"_By that reaction,"_ he thought. _"This man might be connected..."_

"Witness," stated the Judge. "Please start your testimony."

"Sure thing." said Gale.

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

"**What I saw"**

1. I was walking by the Science Block, when it happened!

2. Smer was walking out of the door, when a anvil crashed on his head!

3. I looked up to see that girl from the window.

4. She had a look of hatred on her face, but when she looked at me, she became surprised.

5. With that, she ran away and I called the police.

* * *

"Hmm..." went the Judge. "Mr Jasutisa. Please start your cross examination."

Keldeo nodded.

* * *

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

**What I saw**

I was walking by the Science Block, when it happened!

Smer was walking out of the door, when a anvil crashed on his head!

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Mr Blade..." started Keldeo.

"Please, call me Gale." said Gale, with a smile.

"Gale, did you really see the crime?"

"Yes, I did! I swear on my sword's pride!"

Keldeo smirked. "Well, your sword's pride is going to get broken."

"What?!"

"Smer's body was found several meters away from the door." explained Keldeo. "And if you say it was moved, one, you've being lying to the court and two, the body was not move in no manner after the victim died!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Gale, causing his sword to fall out.

"So," remarked Keldeo. "Are you going to tell the truth or not, Gale?"

"Grr..." growled Gale.

_**OBJECTION!**_

Everyone turned to Latias.

"You're wrong, Mr Jasutisa!" smiled Latias.

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Oh, shut up, Latias!" yelled Keldeo. "Even you can't admit the witness could miss out a key point like that!"

"True," smirked Latias. "But I bet the witness forgot about that the Victim was standing!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Keldeo in surprise.

The court bursted into chatter.

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT!" shouted the Judge, smacking the gavel down.

"Miss Eon!" said Cobalion sternly. "What ever do you mean?"

"I agree." went the Judge seriously. "What do you mean?"

"Well," smirked Latias. "Our witness has been know to misremember key points in events!"

"That's right!" happily smiled Gale. "I had to take my maths exam six times before I could get in Uni!"

"So, it's understandable that our witness could forget this!" said Latias, wagging her finger.

"Grr..." growled Keldeo angrily. "_I bet she knew about this!"_

"Hmm..." went the Judge. "I want another testimony from the witness. I would like to see what else he can remember."

"Sure can do, Judge!" smiled Gale.

"Keldeo." went Cobalion sternly. "You're getting closer to the truth. Break his testimony, and show the court how much of a liar he is."

Keldeo nodded.

"_Watch out, Gale!" _thought Keldeo. _"Here comes the fourth Musketeer of Truth and Justice!"_

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

"**What really happened."**

1. I do forget things, but this is what I saw.

2. Smer, standing there, painting, and the anvil flying towards his head.

3. Meloetta, using the anvil with her Psychic powers.

4. I remember seeing a word saying 'Heavy, 500kg.

5. And that is all, fellow court people!

* * *

"Mr Jasutisa, begin your cross examination." said the Judge.

"_All right,"_ thought Keldeo. _"Let's smash this testimony if it was a vase!"_

* * *

_**CROSS EXAMINATION**_

_**What I really saw.**_

* * *

I do forget things, but this is what I saw.

_**HOLD IT!**_

"How can you forget such an important detail?" asked Keldeo.

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Mr Jasutisa!" yelled Latias. "We're been through this!"

"Objection sustained." went the Judge. "Continue your testimony."

* * *

Smer, standing there, painting, and the anvil flying towards his head.

_**HOLD IT!**_

"So, Smer didn't see what was coming?" asked Keldeo.

"He turned round at the last second," remarked Gale. "Saw his death..."

"_That fits to the autposy report..." _thought Keldeo. _"What to ask him...?"_

"Did you see anything else?" asked Keldeo.

"No," remarked Gale. " I didn't even see the bottom the of the anvil..."

"_WHAT?!" _thought Keldeo. "Add that last bit to the testimony, now!"

SMACK!

"As the defence says." went the Judge. "Add that to the testimony!"

* * *

2.b I didn't see the bottom of the anvil...

Meloetta, using the anvil with her Psychic powers.

_**HOLD IT!**_

"Gale," went Keldeo. "We already established that Meloetta didn't lift the weight. Her powers of Psychic are too weak."

"Huh..." went Gale. "I'm sure I saw..."

"He's unsure about that bit..." whispered Cobalion.

Keldeo looked over to Meloetta. She looked very angry at Gale.

"_What's she angry about...?"_ thought Keldeo.

"I would recommend to look in the Court Record, Keldeo..." whispered Cobalion again.

So, Keldeo looked into the Court Record.

"_Hmm... Autopsy report... Death towards the front of head..."_

"_Map of Block...No..."_

"_Deadly Anvil...Weight limit on bottom..."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Anvil's weight displayed on bottom of it..._

_Gale said that he didn't see anything else..._

_But how did he know about the weight...?_

_He's not part of the Science Block..._

_What if..._

_THAT'S IT! I need to object to the next part!"  
_

* * *

4. I remember seeing a word saying 'Heavy, 500kg.

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Heheheh..." laughed Keldeo.

"Why are you laughing, Mr Jasutisa?" asked Latias, quite nervously.

Cobalion looked worried, and both the Judge and Meloetta looked confused.

"I was just thinking." started Keldeo. "That the witness can't wiggle out of this one."

"WHAT?!" yelled Gale.

"You mentioned in your testimony, that you saw some words that said 'Heavy, 500kg'"

"Yeah, so?" asked Gale.

"The only place you can see that word, is the bottom of the anvil."

"WHAT?" shouted Gale again.

"And we already figured out that Meloetta couldn't lift that weight. So the question is, who did?"

"Who do you think it is, Keldeo?" went Cobalion.

"Our very own witness."

"WHAT?!" yelled Latias.

"Our victim was killed by a anvil, which can be only be lifted by a powerful Psychic type.

Someone has a grudge against him.

The good detective earlier said that the defendant didn't have a motive, so here is what I think."

"The defendant, for what ever reason, was in the science block, before Smer's death.

She accidentally of fallen over, causing her fingerprints to be on the anvil. That's the only logical explanation I can think of.

Then she left, which then Gale came in. He saw Smer in the garden, and then saw the anvil. He saw oneshot to get rid of Smer once and for all!"

_**OBJECTION!**_

"That's ridiculous!" shouted Latias. "Show proof!"

"Don't need to." went Keldeo. "Before Gale said it, no one in this court said about the mark under the anvil.

Thus no one knew about.

That means the only person who knew about it was the one who lifted it up with Psychic powers who was also strong.

The only person who knew about it..."

Keldeo pointed at Gale, who looked extremely nervous.

"...was you, Gale! The murderer is you!"

"Nnnn..." went Gale.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

he screamed, while pulling out his sword, slashing it around several times then breaking it.

* * *

A little while later...

* * *

"He...was blackmailing me..."

Everyone in the court is listening to Gale's motive.

"I'm...a nice person, but...

A few months ago, there was a accident... Someone died, and I caused the accident...

It was...covered up, but somehow Smer found out.

He blackmailed me into doing his dirty work...

I felt disgraced...

To him, I was a whipping Ponyta...

A slave...

I was sick of it...

But, I found some dirt on him...

I planned to confront him once and for all...

However,...

I saw Meloetta near-by, and the anvil...

Something evil inside of me said to scare Smer...

So, I used my Psychic powers just to scare and knock out Smer...

But, I was too bitter about what happened...

I accidentally killed him...

I panicked, dropped the anvil and ran out of there...

I didn't intend to kill him...

When I heard Meloetta was arrested, I felt extreme guilt...

I intend to stay away, to prevent myself getting caught...

But, the police managed to find me...

I'm...sorry..."

Gale looked over to Latias with a deep glare, then over to Keldeo.

"Thank you, Mr Jasutisa. You'll make a fine lawyer yourself one day." went Gale sadly.  
"Me? I'll be rotting in jail for the rest of my life, then when I die, I'll rot in hell forever..."

Gale then walked to the bailiffs, to be arrested.

* * *

A little while later...

* * *

"Ms Eon." went the Judge. "How is the witness?"

"He's... in the lobby, waiting to be arrested, while being sad." went Latias.

"But, never mind him! I lost! I can't believe it! This can't be happening! Me, a well-experienced attorney who's never lost, losing to a first-time defence? No... What will Latios say...?"

_"I think I broke her spirit and pride..."_ Keldeo thought.

"Well, in the events that have happened today, I can say that it's been a ride."

said the Judge. He looked at Keldeo.

"Mr Jasutisa. What a remarkable performance! I wish to see you defend again in the future!"

"Should you declare the verdict, your Honour?" said Cobalion wisely.

"Oh, yes!" remarked the Judge.

"I declare the defendant, Meloetta Ongaku,..."

* * *

**NOT GUILTY.**

* * *

"Court is adjourned!" yelled the judge.

* * *

"Well, I'm impressed." said Cobalion proudly. "A Not Guilty verdict on your first-time. A making of a prodigy."

"Aw, shucks..." blushed Keldeo.

"You...were really great!" exclaimed Meloetta, in a shy way.

"Really?" went Keldeo.

"Yes!" exclaimed Meloetta. "It's..inspired me to write a song! I'm going to call it...

'The Courtroom~The Battlefield of Truth and Justice!'"

"Ahaha!" laughed Keldeo, happily. "It sounds amazing!"

"Really?" asked Meloetta.

As Keldeo and Meloetta chattered happily, Cobalion thought to himself:

"_Keldeo..._

_You have done better than expected. _

_Your sense of using your Ideals to find the Truth shall help you greatly in the future._

_Maybe, one day, you'll be a better lawyer than me._

_But, first, you must face the hardships of being a lawyer, the ups and downs of trials, and putting your faith into your clients._

_You have with your first, and you will with your others._

_It all depends if they are innocent or not._

_That is up to you._

_And then you'll learn, what it really means to be a lawyer..._

_I won't be next to you in your next cases._

_It's up to you to find the truth and bring criminals to Justice!"_

"Hey..." came a voice. Cobalion turned round to see Groudon walking in.

"Ah!" went Keldeo. "How's Gale?"

"We're going to go easy on him." went Groudon.

"Turns out, Smer was in this ring of smugglers and blackmailers. We're going to drop some of the charges against Gale as he was in pain."

"Yes..." went Cobalion.

Keldeo turned to Meloetta.

"Well, you're a free person now. You're free to go."

"Thank you, Mr Jasutisa!" exclaimed Meloetta. "I'll make sure I pay fully!"

Meloetta began to walk out, then stopped.

"Meloetta, what's wrong?" asked Keldeo.

Meloetta turned round, walked up to Keldeo, and kissed him right on the cheek.

Keldeo went very, very red.

"Well, looks like the kid's got a girlfriend." remarked Groudon, smirking.

Keldeo turned round, and shouted:

_**OBJECTION!**_

* * *

_**Wow, seventeen pages long this was. It took me ages to type all this out. The reason I came up with this is when I was playing Ace Attorney, whilst thinking up ideas, I thought: 'Why not have Keldeo as a lawyer, and Meloetta as a client?' So this is born. I even might make it into a story!  
Ha!**_

_**Read and Review.  
**_


	9. Cherries

**And now for a short one.  
**

**I now decided to take reviewer suggestion for oneshots and prompts in this fic. If you want to have your idea for a oneshot here, tell me and I'll write it. Enjoy, and Read and Review.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Themes: Humor/Romance

Number 9: Cherries.

Story Outline: Keldeo REALLY likes cherries. So, Meloetta uses this to her advantage...

* * *

"Again, Keldeo?" asked Meloetta, as she looked into the fridge, seeing that the cherries are gone, again...

"What?" questioningly went Keldeo. "I really like cherries. It was the only fruit I could get my hands on when I was younger..."

"Really?" went Meloetta.

"Yes, really." replied Keldeo, before eating another cherry. "I didn't know the city can make non-seedless cherries..."

"_Hmm..."_ thought Meloetta,_ "I wonder..."_

Then Meloetta walked into her bedroom.

* * *

A little while later...

* * *

Keldeo notice that Meloetta is wearing lipstick. What he notices that the lipstick is coloured a unusual dark red.

"Hey," went Keldeo. "What's with the lipstick?"

"Here," replied Meloetta. "I'll show you."

Meloetta kissed Keldeo on the lips softly.

When she pulled away, Keldeo remarked:

"Huh. Tastes like cherries."


	10. Questions

**Some friendship stuff this time. I would like to see some reviewer's prompts. So, if you are a reader, please give me a prompt. I will write some, so if you don't see yours now, it's gonna be a future chapter.  
**

**_So, read and review, and enjoy.  
_**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Friendship/Humour

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta friendship, hints of Cobalion/Virizion.

Number 10: Questions

Story Outline: Terrakion is taking care of Keldeo and Meloetta while the Kami trio, Cobalion and Virizion are away. Everything is going fine, until the young two asks an awkward question...

* * *

"_Heh..." _thought Terrakion, as he saw Keldeo and Meloetta playing in a grass patch.  
_"Those two are the best of friends. I wouldn't be surprised if those two got together..."_

Terrakion is currently taking care of Meloetta and Keldeo.

The Kami trio normally look after Meloetta, but Groudon and Kyogre had been fighting again in Hoenn and went there to help Rayquaza out.

Both Cobalion and Virizion had gone off somewhere, maybe to discuss their relationship?

"_I don't care if Cobalion is having a relationship with Sis..."_ thought Terrakion angrily. _"But if he hurts her in anyway, I'll kick his ass!"_

"Mr Tewwa!" exclaimed Meloetta. "Me and Keldeo have a question!"

Terrakion turned round with a smile.

"Go ahead!" said Terrakion. He really like Keldeo and Meloetta. They are really cute at their age.

"What's the question?"

"What's sex?" asked Keldeo and Meloetta innocently.

If you wish to see Terrakion's face at the moment, let's say one thing about it.

It looks like Terrakion is beyond shocked.

"Eh...?" went Terrakion. _"Crap! How did they learn that word?_

"Come on, Terry!" shouted Keldeo. "What's sex?"

"U-u-u-um..." stuttered Terrakion. His words know can effect these two's innocent minds forever.

"I-i-it's when two Pokemon, who are opposite genders, love each very much...

...That's all..."

_Hopefully that should be enough for their answer._

"That's all?" asked Meloetta. "Awe you sure?"

"Yes, now run along." smiled Terrakion. _"That's the best way I can explain..."_

_Hopefully..._

"Ok!" smiled Keldeo. "Meloetta, let's have sex!"

"Ok, Kelde!" went Melotta happily.

"_WHAT?!"_

_Not really._

Both Meloetta and Keldeo ran off happily, leaving Terrakion very shocked.

Then an voice was heard by Terrakion.

"So, Terrakion. How did those two learn that word?"

Terrakion turned round to see Cobalion and Virizion. Virizion looks very angry.

_"CRAP!" _thought Terrakion.

* * *

**_I can't resist cuteness of young Keldeo and Meloetta!_**

**_I promise not to do anything awkward questions like that in the future..._**

**_Read and review._**


	11. Reviewer Prompt: Interruption

**First prompt by reviewer!  
This prompt is from 'azzy the azelf' and he/she (because I have no idea who the reader's gender is most of the time) suggested: **'could you do where meloetta interrupts kel kels training with his masters.'**  
**

**So, here it is! Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Number 11: Interruption.

Story Outline: Keldeo is currently training with his masters, when suddenly, Meloetta interrupts the session! What does she want...?

* * *

"SACRED SWORD!" yelled Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion, with their swords glowing.

"SECRET SWORD!" shouted Keldeo, in his Resolution Form.

Each of them collided.

**BOOM!**

When the smoked cleared, Keldeo is now stuck in a tree.

"Keldeo." said Cobalion, as Terrakion and Virizion pulled Keldeo out of the tree. "You've improved. You have absolutely become stronger."

"Ha!" laughed Terrakion. "When we started your training, you went through so many trees!"

"HEY!" yelled Keldeo angrily. "Terrakion! You the one who sent me through those tree, you bastard!"

"Now calm down, you two," sighed Virizion. "It's only a test of strength."

"Yeah!" smirked Terrakion. "Now, for the real training!"

"_Oh great..." _thought Keldeo.

"Let's go." stated Cobalion. "We need to train."

"Excuse me..." called a voice.

Cobalion turned to see Meloetta peaking her head out from a bush.

"Lady Meloetta." said Cobalion, bowing.

Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo noticed and bowed as well.

"What brings you to our presence? This place isn't well known, even to Pokemon."

"Oh, Regirock told me." stated Meloetta. "He told me that Terrakion owns him money."

Virizion glared at Terrakion.

"What?" he asked. "Regirock caught me out."

"You tried that once against Cobalion! And you lost several times!" growled Virizion.

"Ok, I'm bad at gambling. But I am improving!" responded Terrakion.

"Anyway," went Meloetta. "I'm actual here to see Keldeo."

"Me?" asked Keldeo.

"Yes, you, you idiot!" smirked Terrakion. "What other Pokemon has the name 'Keldeo'?"

Virizion used Sacred Sword to smack Terrakion down to the ground.

"Walk with me, Keldeo." smiled Meloetta.

* * *

Keldeo is very nervous.

Let me explain.

After Landorus became too stress to look after Meloetta, Arceus took Meloetta in.

That meant that any Legendary that was taken care by Arceus has high enough power in Arceus's Court.

Meloetta can do anything to him or his masters, even give orders to kill them.

You can now understand why Keldeo is very nervous.

At the moment, both Meloetta and Keldeo are walking in the woods, with Keldeo being nervous and Meloetta having her hands behind her back.

"L-lady Meloetta..." went Keldeo, nervously.

Meloetta stopped in her pace.

"Yes?" she asked, not turning her head.

"W-what is it you want with me..?" stuttered Keldeo.

"You'll see." said Meloetta.

Then she continued walking.

Keldeo continued to follow.

* * *

Later, the two came across a clearing.

"Keldeo, you are wondering why I call you out away from your masters." said Meloetta, not looking at Keldeo.

Keldeo, who was looking around the clearing, suddenly turned his attention to Meloetta.

"The reason why..." went Meloetta.

Keldeo saw that Meloetta is looking at him slightly.

What he notice that Meloetta's face is extremely red.

"The thing is...

T-the t-thing i-is..." stuttered Meloetta, really nervously.

Keldeo is very confused what is happening.

* * *

"So, Virizion." smirked Terrakion, as the three Musketeers spied on Keldeo and Meloetta. "What does you think of this?"

"I think that Meloetta is trying REALLY hard to confess her feelings." went Virizion, having caught on straight away of what Meloetta is trying to do.

"And Keldeo is being oblivious. I don't blame him. We haven't really taught him on the meanings of love."

"And even if Keldeo does know what she's trying to do..." remarked Cobalion bluntly. "He might hurt her feelings, and we have to explain to Arceus to why his daughter is upset."

"Heh..." laughed Terrakion. "I remember the last time we had to explain something to Arceus. It was when Thunderus thought it was funny to dye Virizion's fur pink, and Virizion left him in a bloody mess!"

"He deserved it!" grumbled Virizion.

"Silence, you two." stated Cobalion, causing Terrakion and Virizion to become silent. "Something is happening."

* * *

"L-lady Meloetta!" exclaimed Keldeo with some concern. "What's the matter?!"

Meloetta is crying rapidly, although Keldeo cannot see her face.

"F-for a l-long t-time, e-ever since y-you and I f-first met, I-i have a-admired y-you..." cried Meloetta.

Keldeo is panicking since he has no idea what is going on.

"I l-like h-how y-you bring everyone h-happiness, even ones w-with i-iron cold hearts, like Cobalion. I-i like on how kind you are to everyone. I-i admired your strength, your c-courageousness, your ideal to protect the w-weak and f-fight evil..."

Meloetta turned round, crying loads, and yelled this:

"And for that, I love you!"

Keldeo went very red.

"O-oh..." went Keldeo, with a red face and scratching his head.

"I guess, that's fine..."

Keldeo broke into a big grin, while with a red face. This caused Meloetta to cheer up a little.

"Don't let my master here me say this but.." went Keldeo, looking to the side.

"**Enough.**" rang a voice.

Suddenly, Meloetta disappeared, and in her place is Arceus.

"Young musketeer." went Arceus sternly. "I was watching, and I warn you this. Hurt Meloetta in anyway, and I will wipe you from existence."

"What?" went Keldeo, who is quite shocked.

"And tell your masters, that their Legendary Assessment is come up soon."

"What?!" asked Keldeo.

"I bid you farewell, and heed my warning." warned Arceus before disappearing.

Keldeo is left in the clearing by himself, looking dumb-founded.

* * *

"_Crap..."_ thought Terrakion. "_I didn't know that is coming soon..."_

"_Poor Keldeo and Meloetta..." _thought Virizion.

"_Am I really that iron-hearted?"_ wondered Cobalion.

* * *

**Virizion has anger issues. **  
**I made her character like that as most legendaires that are portrayed as females are normally have their characters lovey-dovey. **  
**I wanted something different for Virizion, so I made her character tomboyish and anger tempermental. **  
**If you are wonder why Virizion is like this and isn't acting like a female, you now know why.**

_**As usual, read and review. I would like to see more reviewer prompts**._


	12. Hat

**Short one, this one.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Friendship/Humor

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Number 12: Hat

Story Outline: For some reason, Meloetta thinks that Keldeo's hair looks like a hat...

* * *

"Kelde?" went Meloetta.

Keldeo looked up from his book.

"Yes?" asked Keldeo.

"Why are you wearing a hat?"

"I'm not wearing a hat."

"But it looks like you do!"

"It's my hair. It looks like a hat to everyone."

"Oh." went Meloetta. "I thought you brought a hat that based off D'Artagnan's hat from the three musketeers..."

As Meloetta started to day-dream, Keldeo sweat-dropped.

"_The thing is..."_ he thought. _"The three musketeers were based off me and my masters..."_

* * *

__**Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Keldeo are based off the Three Musketeers. I kind of based this one off the fact that Bulbapedia's page on Keldeo say's that his hair is based off D'Artagnan's hat.  
**

**Read and Review!  
**


	13. Anger Issues

**I seem to give all the females in my Pokemon Stories anger issues.  
So, I came up with this.  
Enjoy, and don't forget to review or give a prompt!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Number 13: Anger Issues

Story Outline: Keldeo thought Virizion had bad anger issues, until he saw Meloetta angry...

* * *

**BOOM!**

Keldeo dropped his book in surprise, while Virizion and Terrakion looked up.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Terrakion.

"It's probably Groudon falling over again..." muttered Cobalion, reading his history book.

**BOOM!**

"Falling over twice?" questioned Virizion.

Cobalion looked up from his book.

"That's strange..." went Cobalion.

**BOOM!**

"AHHH!"

Suddenly, a purple blur shot past the musketeers. Turns out, it is Genesect.

"Genesect?" asked Keldeo. "What's happening?"

"Hide me!" screamed Genesect. "Meloetta is pissed off!"

Genesect blasted off, to hide in the library.

"Eh?" went Keldeo.

Terrakion turned to Virizion, who knew what he was thinking.

"Yep." went Virizion. "Either someone has destroyed Meloetta's sheets of music..."

Keldeo groaned inside. He had accidentally destroyed some of Meloetta's work once, and she did not talk to him for an month...

"...or she's on her time of month again."

Keldeo frowned.  
He knew how Virizion is like on 'her' time of month.  
Let's say from the last one, even Cobalion ran for the hills.

Suddenly, the table the four were reading on was blasted away.

Keldeo turned to see Meloetta standing at the door way, eye twitching and typical anime anger mark.

"Keldeo..." growled Meloetta angrily. "Where the HELL is Genesect?!"

Keldeo thought for a second.  
He didn't want to make Meloetta angrier by refusing to tell, but he didn't want to explain why Genesect was murdered by Meloetta.

"I don't know." lied Keldeo, causing his masters to back away slowly.

Meloetta walked up to Keldeo slowly.

"Keldeo, if you don't tell me..." warned Meloetta. "I'll personally tear your horn off, and castrate you with it!"

"_Kid,"_ thought Terrakion. _"You're playing with fire here..."_

"Meloetta," remarked Keldeo sternly. "One, I said that I don't know where Genesect is, for I have not seen him.

Two, I know that you are anger, but it doesn't mean you can take it out on others.

Three, even if you do find Genesect, do you really want to explain to Arceus on how Genesect got killed?"

Meloetta raised her eyebrows.

"Tch..." went Meloetta. "Fine..."

Then she began to walk off.

"Oh, yeah, Meloetta!" said Keldeo, which caused Meloetta to turn round.

"You look cute when you're angry."

Meloetta went deep red, then ran out of the room.

"Well done, Keldeo." smiled Virizion. "You done well on handling Meloetta."

"He's had experience on dealing with you, Virizion." went Cobalion, before heading back to his book.

Virizion nodded, then frowned. "And I thought I had anger issues..."

"You do." remarked Terrakion. "You're just a bitch when you have your moments."

Virizion smacking Terrakion with Sacred Sword into the ground.

Meanwhile, Keldeo is in deep thought.

"_She does look cute when angry..."_

* * *

__**Just...don't ask...  
**

**Read and Review!  
**


	14. Pain

**Had this thought the other day, where I fell over whilst running. In the aftermath of it, and while thinking of prompts, this came to mind.  
**

**Enjoy, review, and don't forget to send me a prompt!  
**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Humour/Romance/Violence

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Number 14: Pain

Story Outline: Keldeo gets injured during a violent clash with Groudon, and Meloetta tries to cheer him up...

* * *

"Grr...!" growled Keldeo, as he laid in the hospital bed.

The reason why Keldeo is in the hospital, is that there was a situation in Hoenn involving Groudon being extremely angry (and for once, it isn't Kyogre's fault) and Unova's three trios, Tao, Kami and Musketeers were called in to help.

It was a terrible battle.

Many Pokemon and humans were killed in the fight.

Keldeo got hit and injured straight away, causing Groudon to gang up on him.

Groudon stabbed and stomped on Keldeo, but luckily, Virizion, Kyurem, Kyogre and a recently-turned up Regice manage to knock out Groudon.

Unfortunately, Keldeo had already been knocked out.

When he woke up, he learned that Groudon is to take anger management classes and to re-build most of Hoenn.

Whilst Keldeo had to recover from what Groudon inflicted on him.

Keldeo had tried to leave to do training, but his masters told him off.

And now Keldeo is bored.

"Grr..." growled Keldeo, looking up. "God-damn it, Groudon!"

"Keldeo~?" sang a voice.

Keldeo looked down to see Meloetta skip into the room.

"What do you want, Meloetta?" angrily asked Keldeo.

"I'm here to cheer you up!" smiled Meloetta.

"Well, you can cheer me up by getting that bastard Groudon proper punishment!" shouted Keldeo.

"Eh~" went Meloetta. "Moody Kelde is moody..."

"Grr..." growled Keldeo. He isn't the one for shouting at other Pokemon.

"I know you're in pain, Keldeo." said Meloetta.

"But, think of this! Once you are all healed, you can kick Groudon's ass!"

Keldeo smiled at that thought.

"There you go!" exclaimed Meloetta.

"Thanks Meloetta." smiled Keldeo.

"After all, you are the best person for me to get cheered up."

Meloetta smiled, while her face became slightly red.

"_Thank you, Keldeo."_ thought Meloetta. _"I'll come to see you everyday until you become better."_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**When this challenge is done, I am consider of making a KeldeoXMeloetta fanfic story. The name of the story is called 'Return'**

**The plot is that many of thousands of years ago, set before Black and White 1, it shows that Unova is peace, and the legendaires are getting along. Keldeo had finally finish mastering Sacred Sword and is leaving Unova to continue trainning be himself. Goodbyes are made, and Keldeo promised Meloetta to return one day.**

**Fast forward to the present day, set just after the battle at N's Castle, and Keldeo hears a prophecy that Unova will be destroyed in a fortnight, but the only way to stop it, is for Unova's legends to team-up to stop it.**  
** Keldeo thinks this will be easy, as last time he checked, the relationships between the legendaires is fine. That is, until he runs into Reshiram and N, who tells Keldeo that after he left, there was a great war in Unova, which caused all the legendaires to hate each other. It's up to Keldeo, with Reshiram and N, to get the relationships between the legendaires good again, before Unova is destroyed. But there is evil lurking about...**

**If you like the idea, watch out for 'Return' once this challenge is done**!


	15. Reviewer Prompt: Bring Me to Life

**Another reviewer prompt! Yay! *throws confetti*  
**

**This one is from**'azzy the azelf'**.****  
**

**She put three ideas down, and I used one. Sorry if the chapter might not be as good as you thought,  
**azzy, **but this is the best I came up with.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to give me a prompt!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Angst/Romance

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Number 15: Bring me to life.

Story Outline: Keldeo, a young travelling fighter, is travelling through a cold, dark city, when he meets a ghostly pale girl with green hair...

* * *

He exhaled, and his warm breath is thrown into the cold air...

Keldeo hates cities, ever since what happened...

He checked his sword and his gun.

Yep, still there.

Those Arceus-damn police men...

Keldeo looked around.

No one is around.

Good.

A great chance to get out of here...

As Keldeo began to walk, he heard something.

"Keldeo..."

Keldeo turned round, and saw a pale girl with green hair.

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

* * *

"Meloetta..." whispered Keldeo.

Meloetta smiled, then teleported to be at the right of Keldeo.

* * *

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb..._

* * *

"I'm...sorry..." apologized Keldeo, without looking at Meloetta.

"It's not your fault." replied Meloetta, with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold..._

* * *

Flashbacks flew through Keldeo's mind.

Terrible memories of blood and death of innocents.

* * *

_Until you find it there and lead it back home..._

* * *

"I didn't mean any of that to happen..." muttered Keldeo.

"I know." went Meloetta. "How's things at the Hall?"

"I've been sentenced to death for killing Arecus's precious daughter. And now I'm on the run..."

Meloetta shook her head.

"I'm...truly sorry..." apologized Keldeo, again.

"It doesn't matter any more..."

* * *

_Wake me up!  
(Wake me up inside!)_

* * *

Meloetta began to walk away, but Keldeo stopped her.

"Meloetta..." went Keldeo.

"Yes, Keldeo...?" asked Meloetta.

* * *

_I can't wake up!  
(Wake me up inside!)_

* * *

"I have, and will always will love you."

* * *

_Save me!  
(Call my name and save me from the dark!)_

* * *

"And, so will I."

* * *

_Wake me up!  
(Bid my blood to run!)_

* * *

As Keldeo watch Meloetta fade, she said one more thing.

"I'll always follow your shadow, Keldeo..."

* * *

_I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)_

* * *

Footsteps were heard by Keldeo.

Keldeo turned round to see Victini.

"Keldeo, student of the three Musketeers, you are under arrest for the manslaughter of Meloetta." he said seriously.

Keldeo pulled out his gun.

* * *

_Save me!  
(Save me from the nothing I've become!)_

* * *

"I will fight for Meloetta to the end of my days, for she is my shadow, and I am her light!"

* * *

**This chapter is based off the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. It's a good and dark song. I suggest to check it out.**

**Read, review and leave a prompt!**


	16. Reviewer Prompt: Dance with me?

**MORE REVIEWER PROMPTS!  
**

**YAY! *throws some more confetti*  
**

**This prompt is by **Kirbygirl1013, **which gave me quite a challenge.  
I couldn't be bothered to copy & pasta the prompt on here, so I'll put it in a nutshell.  
There's this dance thing, everyone is going, some aren't impressed, and in the end is romance.****  
**

**Enjoy, review and leave a prompt!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Humour/Romance

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta, multiply side pairings.

Number 16: Dance with me?

Story Outline: There is a big party at the Hall of Origin, and everyone, (even the ones who don't want to go) is going! However, Keldeo doesn't know how to dance, but luckily, Meloetta is teaching him! But there is some trouble among the other legendaries...

* * *

The door to the Hall of Origin's meeting room opens, and all the legendaries pile out.

There is a mix of emotions in the crowd, some of happiness, dread, anger and worry.

Keldeo is one of these worried ones.

"A party...?" he sighed, sitting on a bench. "We all got to be in human form, and we have to dance?

You've got to be kidding me..."

"Arceus wasn't kidding when he said that." muttered Articuno, taking one of his small iced drinks and giving it to Keldeo. "He wants everyone's relationships better, and he thinks throwing a party is a good way to do it."

"But, why do we have to be in our human forms and dance?" asked Keldeo.

"Arceus has been watching too many young teen films." replied Articuno, taking a swig of his own drinks

"He's seen all the party dance scenes, and maybe got the idea from there. Why we have to be in human form, the answer is that it's quite hard for us to dance if some of us don't have legs."

Keldeo instantly thought of the Lunar Duo, Eon Duo and the Kami Trio.

"Eh, you talking about me?" asked Darkrai, as he came down to sit with the two.

"No, we're talking about Arceus's party." replied Articuno, passing Darkrai a drink.

"Thanks. Yeah, that..." said Darkrai. "I heard that some of us is being paired up to dance with each other."

"Who?" asked Keldeo.

Darkrai took a sip of his drink, then replied:

"Me and Cresselia, Mewtwo and Deoxys, Kyurem and Rayquaza, Latias and Latios, Zekrom and Reshiram, Kyogre and Groudon-"

Articuno spat out his drink in surprise.

"WHAT?! IS ARCEUS MAD?!"

"Apparently, they were against the idea until Rayquaza bribed them. Groudon, with a hell-ton of cookies, and Kyogre, with a very large sapphire."

"Continue." muttered Keldeo.

"Ho-Oh and Lugia and Virizion and Cobalion."

"_Even my masters are going to dance...?"_ thought Keldeo.

"Eh..." went Darkrai. "But at some point, almost everyone has to go on the dance floor to dance."

Keldeo jolted in surprise.

"Who's not dancing?" asked Articuno.

"Genesect." replied Darkrai, sighing. "Arceus made him the DJ."

"I hope he doesn't pl-" went Articuno before being interrupted by singing.

"WELL, EVERYBODY'S HEARD ABOUT THE BIRD!" sang Genesect very loudly.

"See you guys later..." mumbled Articuno, before flying off to kick Genesect's ass.

Darkrai faded into the shadows after saying. "Well, I better be off before Cresselia is pissed off..."

Keldeo is left by himself, deep in thought.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" yelled a human Terrakion, running away from a human Virizion.

Terrakion, in his human form, has short, rock-coloured hair, and a brown goatee. His eyes are orange and his head is slightly rounded.

He is wearing a grey jumper, grey jeans and brown shoes.

Virizion, in her human form, has medium length green hair with hints of pink. Her eyes are red. She is wearing a green t-shirt and a short pink skirt. She is also wearing green trainers.

"YOU HAVE TO, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Virizion. She is holding a measurement ruler.

Virizion continued to chase Terrakion when suddenly, Cobalion, in his human form walks in and punches Terrakion straight in the face.

Cobalion, in his human form, has light-grey hair and yellow eyes.

He has a thin, black moustache.

He is wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt and grey jeans and grey trainers.

The look on Cobalion's face at the moment is that he does not realized that he has just punched Terrakion.

Cobalion is also carrying a small box at this side.

Terrakion went flying into a wall. Virizion is left standing there shocked.

"Hm?" went Cobalion, looking dumbfounded.

"Nothing..." said Virizion, shaking her head. She went over to an unconscious Terrakion, to measure him.

"Why are you measuring Terrakion?" asked Cobalion.

"It's been ages since the last party we went to, and we have grown lots since then. The old outfits are too small and, well, outdated." replied Virizion. "Terrakion doesn't want to go, nor get measured."

"Fair point." pointed out Cobalion. "I think the last party was just before we found Keldeo in the burnt out forest."

Virizion nodded.

And speaking of Keldeo, he walks into the room. He looked over to Terrakion and remarked:

"I'm not gonna really ask."

"Keldeo." started Cobalion. "Aren't you gonna be in your human form?"

Keldeo sighed, then turned into his human form.

"That's better." smiled Cobalion, then he turned to Virizion. "Once you done with Terrakion, should we start practising the dance?"

Virizion nodded then notice that Keldeo is frowning.

"What's the matter, Keldeo?"

Keldeo mumbled something.

"May you repeat that louder, Keldeo?"

Keldeo repeated it slightly louder.

"Keldeo, say it louder!"

"I SAID I CAN'T DANCE!" yelled Keldeo, very angrily.

The yell was so loud, Terrakion woke up.

"Eh?" went Terrakion, quite confused.

"What do you mean you can't dance?" asked Cobalion. "I thought Terrakion taught you."

"He never did!"

"I thought Virizion was teaching you!"

"Don't look at me! I thought it was Cobalion's job!"

Cobalion sighed. "I guess it's all our fault. We can't teach you at the moment."

Keldeo looked down in a depressed way.

"Why don't you ask Meloetta?" asked Cobalion, with Keldeo looking up. "She does have a dance form, doesn't she?"

Keldeo ran out of the room.

Cobalion smiled proudly, while Terrakion and Virizion argued in the background.

* * *

Keldeo stood in front of Meloetta's dance room.

He heard music coming inside the room.

"_Come on, Keldeo!"_ he thought._ "You can do this!"_

Keldeo knocked on the door. The music stopped, and Meloetta walked out.

Let me explain something.

The thing is, Legendaries with forms look different when they turn themselves human. The can range from slight changes to major changes.

For example, Keldeo, in human Usual Form, has short red hair. In human Resolution, he has slightly longer hair with green, brown and grey streaks.

Meloetta, in human Aria Form, is pale with long green hair, blue eyes and wears a black dress with a green belt, but in human Pirouetta Form, her hair changes to medium length hair, with her hair colour to a chocolate colour, her eyes turn orange and her belt changes to brown.

Meloetta walks out in her human Pirouetta Form.

"Kelde~!" exclaimed Meloetta happily. "It's good to see you!"

Keldeo scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I-it's good to see you too, Meloetta." he said.

"Did you here about the party?!" sang Meloetta excitedly. "I can't wait for it! Everyone is going to be dancing and having fun...!"

As Meloetta continue to ramble on about the party, Keldeo thought this:

"_This is gonna to be hard for me to explain..."_

* * *

"WHAT?!" shouted Meloetta in a typical anime style.

The two are sitting on chairs in Meloetta's dance studio. "What do you mean you can't dance?"

"My masters got confused on who was teaching me." nervously laughed Keldeo. "So, I was never told how to dance! Terrakion told me once that dancing is a waste of time..."

Meloetta has a furious look on her face.

"Why I outta..." she muttered angrily.

"So, this is why I come to you, Meloetta." said Keldeo. Meloetta then turned to Keldeo.

"Can y-you.." went Keldeo nervously. "...teach me how t-to dance?"

The look on Meloetta's face went from slightly annoyed to extremely excited.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" yelled Meloetta happily.

She ran around really excitedly.

Keldeo is left looking dumbfounded.

"I always wanted someone to teach!" chirped Meloetta happily.

Keldeo sweatdropps, consider what he has just done.

"Come on, Keldeo!" went Meloetta. "Let's start!"

Keldeo smiled then got out of his seat.

* * *

One month later...

"Stay still Keldeo!" said Virizion, whilst buttoning up Keldeo's shirt. Keldeo is trying to fix his tie.

Keldeo is wearing a light-blue shirt with a red tie. He is wearing some grey trouser and brown shoes.

Terrakion and Cobalion are dressed in the same way, but Terrakion has a stone-coloured shirt and a yellow tie, while Cobalion has has a light-grey shirt and a steely-grey tie. He also is wearing a blue jacket.

Virizion, however is dressed completely different. She is wearing a green, long dress and has pink high heels. She also is wearing pearl bracelets, courtesy of Palkia.

"Let the kid go, Virizion." remarked Terrakion, trying to fix his tie. "He looks fine!"

Virizion sighed. "I just want to make him look smart!"

"He's sixteen, for Arceus's sake!" went Terrakion. "He can handle himself just fine!"

"Says the guy who refused to let Keldeo battle Zekrom by himself." said Cobalion, checking his jacket for no dirt."

"He couldn't fight Zekrom!" went Terrakion. "Zekrom has a type-advantage for crap's sake!"

"Would you stop arguing about me and go to the party already?!" shouted Keldeo angrily.

The three Musketeers looked at each and shrugged.

Keldeo sighed. His masters always have their moments.

* * *

Later on, the three musketeers plus their student arrive at the party.

For some reason, it was very quite, apart from the talking.

"Huh?" went Keldeo "Where's the music?"

Suddenly, Keldeo felt something on his back. He turned his head and saw that Meloetta had glopped him.

Meloetta is wearing a black dress with a brown belt on. She is also wearing red shoes.

"Meloetta!" smiled Keldeo. "How's it going?"

"Fine!" replied Meloetta happily, getting off Keldeo's back.

"May I ask, where's the music?" asked Keldeo.

"Oh," went Meloetta. "Genesect is running late. A couple of days ago, Mew went hyper and destroyed Genesect's laptop, which had all the music for the party on there. Genesect had to go buy a new laptop and download all the songs again. I think he's getting ready at the moment..."

"Hm.." hummed Cobalion. "That explains it."

Then Cobalion turned to Keldeo. "You're free to do what you want, Keldeo."

Keldeo nodded, then both him and Meloetta started to walk together.

"So who else has turned up?"

"Let me think about it..." wondered Meloetta. "I think Dialga turned up early to help Raikou with the electrical equipment.

Then Latias turned up with the food. She's a jerk but the food she makes tastes fantastic."

Keldeo nodded, remembering the first time he met Latias. She was annoying him until Latios turned up to stop her.

"Once they left, Genesect turned up to check if his laptop works with the equipment, then left.

After he left, I arrived with the Kami Trio, then the Tao and Weather soon turned up. A little while later, you turned up."

"Hmm," went Keldeo. "That's in-"

"RESHIRAM, YOU IDIOT!" screamed a voice, causing Keldeo and Meloetta to both jump.

The two turns to see a human Groudon and Rayquaza trying to restrain a human Kyogre from killing a human Reshiram, while a human Kyurem is drinking some wine and a human Zekrom is facepalming himself.

Reshiram has long, white hair, a Yin-Yang neckless and blue eyes. Unlike other female legendaries in human form, she is quite skinny, giving a hourglass figure. She is wearing a white dress and white shoes.

Kyurem and Kyogre are wearing similar kinds of dresses and shoes, apart from Kyurem's is grey and Kyogre is deep blue.

Kyurem has short grey hair and yellow eyes, while Kyogre has medium length sapphire blue hair and yellow eyes.

Zekrom has a deep black suit and trousers. His tie is electric blue. As with the girls, the boys are quite similar to Zekrom's. Groudon's is ruby red, with a brown tie, and Rayquaza's is emerald green, with a sky-blue tie.

Zekrom has red eyes, and black hair, which is medium length. Groudon has yellow eyes with short brown hair. Rayquaza has yellow eyes and dark-green hair.

Keldeo and Meloetta walked over to the commotion.

"What's the matter?" asked Keldeo.

"Reshiram spilt wine on Kyogre..." said Kyurem without emotion, sipping some of her own wine.

"THAT BAKA DID ON PURPOSE!" screamed Kyogre angrily, while Groudon whispered to Rayquaza: "And I thought I had anger issues..."

"Well, you deserve it." smirked Reshiram.

When Zekrom heard this, he panicked._ "Please don't make this worse!"_ he thought.

"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TAUROS CRAP!" screamed Kyogre.

"The truth is...," went Reshiram, looking away in a cocky way.

"You don't do really anything to help Arceus.

All you do is fight with Groudon and flood your home region.

You start fights over the smallest of things.

You don't look like a lady in your human form, let alone act like one.

Why don't you shut up, and go swim in your little puddle, and let the adults have a good time?"

Kyogre became upset, and stood still, causing the hold from Groudon and Rayquaza to loosen, which then Kyogre ran away crying.

The group, apart from Kyurem, just stared at Reshiram. Zekrom then said, "Let's go, Reshiram."

Reshiram nodded then walked pass Zekrom, while he mouthed: _"Sorry about this!"_

Rayquaza mouthed back: _"It's ok. Me and Groudon will go find Kyogre, while ask Reshiram about this!_

Then both Groudon and Rayquaza ran off to find Kyogre.

Keldeo notice the angry look on Zekrom's face.

Keldeo looked at Meloetta, who also notice Zekrom's look.

They both knew what they were thinking.

"_Stuff is about to get down!"_

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, RESHIRAM?!" shouted Zekrom.

Reshiram jumped in surprise, then turned to Zekrom.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are kind to everyone, even the darker ones, like Giratina! So what in the Hall of Origin's name where you being nasty to Kyogre?!"

"She deserved it. She is the one who always causes the chaos between the Legendaries, apart from Groudon. Those two should be executed, that's the truth!

"Did you even pay attention to what Arceus said?!"

"'This party is for building friendships and relationships.'?"

"Ex-fecking-actly! Even though Arceus said so, you disobeyed his orders and caused this mess!"

"Like you the one to say! The last time there was a party, you caused a rift between Tornadus and Thundurus!"

"That was ten thousand years ago! I'm more mature since then! At least I don't start a fight over a petty thing!"

"When have you been mature?! You thought it would be funny to replace all of Mew's sweets with suger-free stuff!"

"Well, excuse me, princess! You're the one who always thinks she's right!"

"That it!" screamed Reshiram. "You are a complete and utter asshole! I'm leaving now, because the truth is, I'm unsatisfied with you!" Then Reshiram walked off in a angrily fashion.

"I knew this wasn't gonna end well! My ideals told me so!" yelled Zekrom, then storming off.

"..." went Keldeo.

"..." went Meloetta.

"I'll go sort out Zekrom..." remarked Kyurem. "Reshiram was being unreasonable, but since Zekrom was being too rude and me being his sister, so you two sort her out."

"What?" questioned Keldeo and Meloetta together.

"Since the Musketeers serve under Reshiram..." said Kyurem. "She will listen to one of them, even to give her advice."

Then Kyurem left.

And the two are left looking dumbfounded.

* * *

"Where the hell is Reshiram?!" growled Keldeo, as the two looked around.

"I thought I saw her over here..." muttered Meloetta.

The two couldn't find Reshiram.

"Sigh..." sighed Keldeo. "Where could she be?"

"Over here!" called a voice.

The two turned round to see Genesect popping his head around the corner.

Genesect has dark-purple, and red eyes.

He has lines coming from his eyes.

He is wearing a purplely-pink hoody, with bug green trousers and trainers.

He seems to be wearing a pair of headphones round his neck.

He is quite skinny.

Genesect, like in his Pokemon Form, is constantly smiling.

"How it going?" he asked, as Keldeo and Meloetta stood in front of him.

"Not good." remarked Keldeo. "We're searching for Reshiram."

"Reshiram, eh?" went Genesect. "I saw and talked to her."

"WHAT?!" yelled the two.

"She explained what happened earlier. I said although you may dislike someone, just do little things to upset them, not major things."

"So, where is she?" asked Meloetta.

"Over there." pointed Genesect. The two looked round to see Reshiram talking to Virizion.

"That's convenient..." muttered Keldeo.

The two, along with Genesect go over to Reshiram.

Reshiram notice the three approaching.

"Young Keldeo, Meloetta and Genesect." said Reshiram.

"Lady Reshiram." bowed Keldeo and Meloetta.

"Reshiram." went Genesect.

"What brings you three here?" asked Reshiram.

"Um, Kyurem said you were being unreasonable..." nervously said Keldeo, causing Reshiram to frown. "But so was Zekrom. I think she wants you two to make up."

"Besides," went Gensect. "Moody Reshi and Moody Zeky is moody!"

Reshiram smiled at Genesect's childness.

"I think what Genesect is trying to say you are both being moody about the party." said Meloetta. "I think you two just need to say about what happened."

Reshiram stared into the distance. "Yes, you're right. I've been dreading the party for a month now, and since me and Zekrom practice together, we're been arguing over silly things..."

Tears started to appear around Reshiram's eyes.

"I've...been...s-s-so st-stressed..."

Reshiram broke into crying.

Then Zekrom appeared, and saw Reshiram crying.

"Zekrom! I-i-i'm sorry!" cried Reshiram.

Zekrom hugged Reshiram.

"I'm sorry too. I got too angry..."

The two hugged each.

"Aww..." awed Meloetta, as Kyurem came over.

"Run along you three." said Kyurem. "Genesect, you should start to do your job..."

"CRAP!" yelled Genesect, running towards the DJ booth.

"I wonder what type of music Genesect's got...?"

wonder Meloetta.

* * *

_EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFIN'_

The party is in full swing now.

Most of adults, apart from Tornadus and Thundurus, who are quite immature, are on the side talking, while the younger ones are on the dance floor.

From what Keldeo heard, Reshiram and Zekrom are now in a relationship, and Reshiram apologized to a very-red Kyogre.

Mesprit told him that Kyogre and Groudon are in a secret relationship, althought they don't want to tell anybody.

He smiles at the thought that he helped Zekrom and Reshiram get together.

Keldeo remembers the time when he was younger, him, Meloetta and Victini got Virizion and Cobalion together.

He remembers it well, because it was the only few times that Terrakion managed to defeat Cobalion, because Terrakion was pissed off that one of his best friends hooked up with his sister.

And Terrakion tried to kill Keldeo with coming up with the idea.

Keldeo gazed over to Meloetta, who is enjoying herself dancing.

Sometimes, Keldeo wishes that Meloetta shares the same feelings as he does.

Yes, it's true.

Keldeo has a crush on Meloetta.

Don't ask how, because I'm gonna tell you anyway.

It kinda happened slowly.

Keldeo was originally cold to the other legendaries, and Meloetta was in charge of helping him settle in.

Keldeo enjoyed her personality and warmth, and he wanted to see her again every day.

He guess that she kinda grew on him.

"**And that was 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO!" **stated Genesect through the microphone. **"That request was from Latios."**

Everyone looked at Latios.

"What?" he said. "I wanted everyone to have a good time!"

"**Ok, time for the next song!" **exclaimed Genesect. **"The next song is...**

**Tornadas, you have got to be kidding me!"**

"Nope!" smirked Tornadas.

Genesect sighed.

"**The next song is 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley...**"

Groans were heard from the dance floor.

* * *

"**And that was 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley..." **went Genesect quite boredly. **"And that request was from Tornadas..."**

Everyone gave Tornadas an evil look.

"**Right, what's next?" **asked Genesect, looking through the request list.

"**'The Fragrance of Dark Coffee – Turnabout Jazz Soul'? **

**Sounds interesting.**

**Let's play it!"**

Suddenly, a slow, but peaceful jazz song came on.

"**I like!" **exclaimed Genesect. **"This is the last song before the party ends! If you want to dance, do it now, cus I'm gonna take a break!"**

Then Genesect went off for a break.

Slowly, but surely, couples came on.

Keldeo smiled at Virizion and Cobalion dancing with each other. It seems they are doing the 'slow dance'.

Keldeo gazed over to see Terrakion dancing with someone!

But Keldeo couldn't see who it was.

Keldeo smiled at the fact that now Terrakion has a girlfriend now.

He's always had troubles with girls in the past.

"Kelde~?" asked a voice.

Keldeo turned round to see Meloetta standing in front of him.

"Can you dance with me?" pleaded Meloetta.

Keldeo nodded.

"I will anyway. I was getting bored." smiled Keldeo.

Then the two went to the dance-floor and began doing the 'slow dance'.

"Wow, Kelde!" exclaimed Meloetta, as she and Keldeo continued to dance. "You are very good at dancing!"

"Heh..." laughed Keldeo. "Well, I had the best dancer in the world teach me!"

Meloetta blushed at the comment.

Keldeo smiled at Meloetta.

To him, Meloetta is the most beautiful girl he had seen.

"_Maybe, it's time..." _thought Keldeo.

Keldeo and Meloetta continued to dance a bit.

"Meloetta..." started Keldeo, with Meloetta looking at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm not really one for words," went Keldeo. "But, thanks for tonight. It's been one of the best one's I had."

"You're welcome." smiled Meloetta.

"And also..." said Keldeo. _"Alright! It's time! Don't screw this one up, Keldeo!"_

"Yes?" asked Meloetta.

"Ever since I met you, a positive thing has filled my previously negative filled heart.

You made me happy when I was depressed or angry.

I just really like you.

How do they put it?

Oh, yeah!

Meloetta, I love you."

Meloetta stood there in silence, then smiled.

"Keldeo..."

"Yes?"

"I love you too." smiled Meloetta, embracing Keldeo with a kiss.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Hm...?" went Virizion, noticing the scene between Keldeo and Meloetta.

"What is it, Virizion?" asked Cobalion.

Virizion saw the kiss scene between the two.

"Awww!" squealed Virizion, going out of complete character the author normally puts her as.

"Looks like Keldeo has finally got a girlfriend!"

Cobalion looked over to Keldeo and Meloetta and sighs.

"Great..." he sighs. "Arecus is going to have a talk with me about those two now...

I guess I have to talk to Keldeo about the rules about being a Sacred Swordsman and having a girlfriend..."

Virizion giggled at the strictness of Cobalion.

"Let him be. Just let him enjoy himself for tonight."

Cobalion smiled. "I guess so..."

Virizion giggled again and kiss Cobalion on the cheek.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"_Good job, kid."_ thought Terrakion, whilst dancing with his mysterious girlfriend.

"Thinking about Keldeo?" asked Terrakion's girlfriend.

"Yep." smirked Terrakion.

"Well, knowing you..." she started. "You would said to him now, 'Now go get laid.'"

Terrakion laughed.

* * *

Meloetta breaks away from the kiss.

Keldeo's face is now redder than a dark-red rose covered in black-red cherries.

"You ok?" she asked.

Keldeo nodded.

Meloetta smiled then embraced Keldeo.

As the two hugged each other, Keldeo is quite stunned on what just happened and thought:

"_Why can't I have more nights like this?"_

* * *

_**This has been one of the longest ones I ever did for this thing. This is second compared to Turnabout Oneshot...**  
_

_**Don't forget to review, and leave a prompt!  
**_


	17. Reviwer Prompt: Stage Fright, Part 1

**Now, you're wondering, part 1?  
**

**Let me explain.** Matthais123 **has sent me a prompt, which I'll use part of it here: '****  
**

**I normally write two chapters, and when the second one is finshed, I put the first one on here.**

**So, I wrote this and put on, 'Dance with me?'  
**

**But afterwards, **Matthais123 **had sent me another prompt around the same thing. So instead of re-writing this, I wrote the second part.****  
**

**So, the second part will come out after I wrote the next chapter.  
**

**Now, that's over with, I'm going to write a Christmas Special after I post this, then release part 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Number 17: Stage Fright, Part 1

Story Outline: Keldeo is having a nice day off, when he gets a call from Meloetta...

* * *

"Zzz..." snored Keldeo, as he had a lie in bed.

It's very rarely that Keldeo has a lie in.

He's normally up early training, but it seems that his masters gave him a break.

Keldeo loves to sleep.

**CRASH!**

"Wahh!" yelped Keldeo.

He turned round to see Genesect in a smouldering wreak.

"Genesect," went Keldeo. "What are you doing?"

"Phone call for you," said Genesect, sticking out a phone. "It's your girlfriend."

Keldeo quickly changed into his human form, and grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"K-kelde!" whimpered a voice.

"Meloetta?" asked Keldeo. "What's wrong?"

"I-i d-don't know!" went Meloetta. "I-i feel really nervous!"

Keldeo's mind flashbacked to yesterday, where Meloetta announced that she was entering a talent show.

"She's probably got stage fright." said Genesect, picking himself up from the crater he created.

"Meloetta, you probably got stage fright." said Keldeo, rubbing his face.

"I-i haven't got stage fright!" yelled Meloetta, through the phone.

Keldeo sighed. "I'll be right there..."

* * *

"You've got stage fright." stated Keldeo, backstage where the talent show is.

Keldeo had a shower and made Genesect fix the crater.

"I HAVEN'T GOT STAGE FRIGHT!" screamed Meloetta, with an angry mark on her head. Meloetta is in her human form as well.

"Of course you do." remarked Keldeo. "You shout when you're frighten of something."

Meloetta went dark-red.

"I probably figured out why you got stage fright." went Keldeo.

"..." was Meloetta.

"You are the Music Pokemon, an entertainer.

You entertained thousands of people and Pokemon in the past.

But is has been thousands of years since the last time you did it.

You are very nervous of doing this, as you don't know how modern humans and Pokemon will like you or not, am I correct?"

Meloetta nodded.

Keldeo sighed.

"It doesn't really matter if they like you or not." smiled Keldeo. "If you think you are good, that is good enough."

Meloetta broke into a big grin. "Thank you, Kelde!"

Suddenly, a technician came into the room.

"Ms Melissa." said the technician. "You're on in five minutes. "

Meloetta nodded, then the technician walked out.

"Melissa?" smirked Keldeo.

"Shut it, Kane." smiled Meloetta menacingly.

Keldeo began to leave, but stop to hug Meloetta.

"Good luck..." he stated.

"Thanks, Keldeo." went Meloetta, whilst blushing.

"Does your masters know you're here?"

"No," said Keldeo. "But it's my day off. I can spend as much time as I want with you."

Meloetta smiled, then kissed Keldeo.

"_Thanks for making me feel better, Keldeo..."_ she thought.

* * *

**I do see the comments you guys leave. Just don't think I don't reply to them, doesn't mean I havn't acknowledge them. Don't worry.**

**Read, Review and leave a prompt!**


	18. Reviewer Prompt: Stage Fright, Part 2

**And now here is part 2** **of **Matthais123**'s** **Prompt! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Number 18: Stage Fright, Part 2

Story Outline: Arceus, wanting the relationships between humans and Pokemon to improve, decides to have a talent show for the humans, and all the legendaries is taking part. But Keldeo is nervous about his part...

* * *

"GAK!" yelled Keldeo frustratingly, peeking through the curtains.

There is a talent show going at the moment, which Arceus has done.

He wanted the relationships between humans and Pokemon to improve, so he threw this show for the humans to show no hard feelings.

Tens of thousands of humans have turned up to see the show.

What Keldeo's part is, is extremely awesome.

He'll begin to walk to the front of the stage, while several objects will fly up in the air.

Once Keldeo gets to the front, he'll stamp his hooves and the objects will be sliced into thousands of pieces.

A few of the legendaries, plus Meloetta, watched him practice this trick and have said it's one of the best.

However, Keldeo has never preformed before, and now he's suffering from stage fright.

"_Great..." _thought Keldeo.

Meloetta walked past Keldeo and notice his nervous look.

"You nervous?" she asked, causing the Colt Pokemon to jump.

Keldeo turned round and nodded.

Meloetta smiled.

"So was I the first time I performed." she remembered.

"It was a nervous time for me, even though I was young."

"Well, your born to be a performer..." remarked Keldeo. "I'm a fighter and Swordsman, remember?"

"Yeah, but this one time, you are a performer!" exclaimed Meloetta.

"You have a chance to show off to humans, which you haven't done before!"

Keldeo flashbacked to a very young himself being told by Terrakion: "If you have a chance to show off, do it!"

"Besides," smiled Meloetta. "Your act is going to be amazing! Not anyone will expect it!"

"Thanks Meloetta." went Keldeo.

"You're welcome." said Meloetta. "Have you seen Genesect, by the way? Latias is looking for him..."

Cue Genesect walking past in a ill-fitted clown costume.

"..." went Keldeo.

"..." went Meloetta.

* * *

The stage is set, and dark.

All the humans hold their breath, as a Pokemon walks onto stage.

"Now, here is Keldeo..." boomed a voice. "And his cutting talent!"

The light is shone on Keldeo, as he slowly walks to the front.

Suddenly, several objects, like watermelons, chairs and tables, are thrown high in the air.

Keldeo gets to front, and stomps.

**SLCRIIKKK!**

All the objects suddenly get slice into many pieces.

The crowd roars in delight, while Keldeo bows.

Meloetta smiles from behind the curtain.

"_You are the best performer I ever seen, Keldeo..."_

* * *

**Read, review, and don't forget to send a prompt!_  
_**


	19. Christmas Remembrance

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Romance/Humour/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Number 19: Christmas Remembrance.

Story Outline: It's Christmas Eve at the Hall, and Meloetta can't wait to celebrate with Keldeo. However, Meloetta learns that Keldeo wants to spend Christmas by himself. Meloetta, furious, decides to follow Keldeo...

* * *

"_Christmas time, _

_Mistletoe and Wine...  
Children singing Christian rhyme…"_

It's Christmas Eve at the Hall! Many of the legendaries are preparing for the big day.

The Flying Legendaries are in charged of putting up the decorations.

At the moment, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Tornadus and Thunderus are arguing on how the tree should be decorated.

All the fire types and ice types are in charge of the food.

There was a massive explosion in the kitchen. Kyurem walked out covered in melted chocolate.

Latias is in charge of explaining Christmas to Genesect.

Genesect is planning to trap Santa to hold him hostage for presents.

And several of the others are doing odd jobs.

Meloetta is currently singing for Phione, who is the youngest of the legendaries.

"_...With logs on the fireand gifts on the tree...  
A time to rejoice in the good that we see!"_

"Yay!" cheered Phione happily. "Again! Again!"

"I'm sorry, Phione..." smiled Meloetta sadly. "But I need to wrap some presents."

"Aww..." went Phione cheekily. "For Ked Ked?"

Meloetta blushed a little, twirling her hair.

'Ked Ked' is Phione's nickname for Keldeo.

Keldeo and Meloetta had recently become a couple, though there are some things that Meloetta doesn't know about Keldeo. He is quite mysterious.

That's one of the things that attracted Meloetta to Keldeo.

He is kind, powerful, polite, quiet and observant.

He is different from the other male legendaries, who are either mostly jerks or taken.

Except from Genesect, who's an idiot.

"Don't worry, Mel Mel!" grinned Phione, waving. "I play with Rotom!"

Then Phione waddled off.

Meloetta sighed, then began to head over to her room to wrap presents.

* * *

Keldeo packed up some items in his backpack, then put it on.

Cobalion walked in, looking for some wrapping paper.

He notice Keldeo packing.

"You leaving, then?" he asked.

Keldeo nodded.

"Meloetta is not going to be pleased, you know." he stated.

"I do this every year." sternly said Keldeo. "It's a tradition."

"I know."

Then Keldeo left.

* * *

"Wahh!" cried Meloetta, as she dropped some presents.

Meloetta is carrying her presents to the Christmas tree.

She got for Keldeo a well-made woolly jumper with some Manga books.

Meloetta over-heard that Keldeo gets really cold during the winter, and he likes manga.

Meloetta has tripped up due to Mew leaving out wires for something.

"Oh no!" worried Meloetta, concerned for some of the presents

"You alright?" called a deep voice.

Meloetta looked up to see Terrakion with a worried look.

For some reason, he's wearing a Santa Hat.

"Yeah..." sighed Meloetta. "Just dropped my presents..."

"Let me help ya." grinned Terrakion. "It's the lest of what I can do for the kid's girlfriend."

Meloetta smiled softly at Terrakion's kindness.

Terrakion helped Meloetta pick up the presents, and put some on his back.

As the two walked over to the Christmas tree, Terrakion asked:

"What have you got Keldeo for Christmas?"

Meloetta explained what she got Keldeo.

"Sounds nice." went Terrakion. "Shame Keldeo won't be around tomorrow to get it..."

Meloetta suddenly dropped the present she is holding in shock.

"WHAT?!" she yells, blowing away Terrakion's hat.

"My hat..." mumbled Terrakion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T BE ROUND TOMORROW?!"

"Oh, that." went Terrakion with a blank look on his face.

An angry mark appeared on Meloetta's head.

"For some reason," stated Terrakion, looking to the side. "Keldeo always disappears on Christmas Eve and always returns on Boxing Day.

Me and Virizion don't know why he does it, or where he goes.

We made Cobalion to find out once.

When he did, Cobalion refused to tell, saying Keldeo made him keep a secret."

"Has he always done this?" asked Meloetta, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, ever since his body age has turn ten." went Terrakion. "He has done this without fail. He also does this on his birthday, and the anniversary of the Great Fire of Icirrus."

Meloetta frowned.

"The Great Fire of Icirrus happened thousands of years ago." went Terrakion, thinking what Meloetta is thinking.

"Why he goes missing on that day, I have no idea."

Suddenly, a blur went by, and Meloetta saw that Keldeo ran pass.

"KELDEO!" screamed Meloetta, as she began to run after Keldeo.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"_I wonder where the kid is going..."_ thought Terrakion.

* * *

Meloetta is furious.

How dare Keldeo does not spend Christmas with everyone else!

He's being a Scrooge!

"KELDEO!" screamed Meloetta, as she ran.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Keldeo ignored Meloetta and turned right into the Portal room.

The portal room is a special room in the Hall.

Legendaries would ask Palkia to create special portals which would go to specific locations.

For example, Genesect's portal takes him to an junk-yard with a All-You-Can-Eat restaurant about half a mile away.

Genesect really likes to eat, since he moves a lot.

He likes normal food and junk, since he's part robot, part Pokemon.

The portals were created after Palkia got sick of everyone asking her to send them places.

Keldeo jumped into a portal, whilst Meloetta stopped.

I forgot to tell you, each portal has a sign above it, saying the location where the portal will take you.

The portal that Keldeo jumped into was:

"_The Moor of Icirrcus."_

Meloetta jumped into the portal and is welcome into a winter wonderland.

The Moor is covered in Christmas decorations.

It seems the Pokemon wanted Christmas decorations as well, so the rangers let me borrow some.

The whole Moor is full of Christmassy colours, like a artist have thrown the colours in.

Meloetta looked round and saw Keldeo's footprints in the snow.

She became angry and followed the tracks.

* * *

Keldeo walked through the forest, looking for something.

"Hmm," hummed Keldeo. "Where is it?"

Suddenly, he saw what he was looking for.

A small cave, quite tidy, with a small boulder in front of it.

To anyone else, this is just a small cave, nothing interesting in it.

To Keldeo and all the other Pokemon who lives on the Moor, this cave is Keldeo's home.

Well, was.

This cave is where he was born, and raised for the first eight years of his life.

Keldeo wasn't born a legendary.

In fact, his name belong to a now almost dead species.

The last one?

Keldeo himself.

Keldeo smiled at the cave.

He made a deal with the Pokemon in the Moor that they can live in the Moor as long as they make sure that two things are kept in the best condition.

The other one?

You'll find out later.

Keldeo walked in the cave, put his bag down and took out his ear plugs.

He walked outside to chop some wood for fire, when he heard:

"KELDEO!"

Suddenly, Meloetta jumped out of the trees, looking extremely angry.

"Meloetta?" asked Keldeo, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"DRAGGING YOU BACK TO THE HALL, YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Meloetta.

"What?" went Keldeo.

"You heard me!" shouted Meloetta, stomping up to Keldeo. "You are not being a Scrooge this year!"

"I'm not being a Scrooge." said Keldeo, frowning. "I'm not going back."

This made Meloetta even more angry.

She grabbed Keldeo by the hair, and threatened him with:

"If you don't give me one good reason why you do this, I'll destroy all of your manga!"

Keldeo sighed.

"I'm here to see my parent's graves." he said.

Meloetta let go.

"What?" a quite confused Meloetta said.

"I'm here to see my parent's graves." repeated Keldeo.

"You..." started Meloetta. "...had parents?"

"I'll explain." said Keldeo, turning his back on Meloetta.

* * *

"I'm not of Legendary origin. I was born about twenty thousand years ago, in this very Moor.

My species had many Keldeos about, though there was only a handful of them.

They all lived in this Moor.

I was the last to be born, since the tradition was that new-born Keldeos had to be born every seven years.

I was the last.

Me and my parents lived in peace.

Just me, my dad and my mum.

All the Keldeos lived in harmony.

Until the fire happened.

…

…

…

…

…

...

I remember that day well.

The screams and blood still haunt me.

I remember as my family burn, I ran for help.

The cry for help came too late. Even though my masters stopped the fire, the species of Keldeo was dead but one.

I'm the last one.

I come here every Christmas Eve to pray to my parents.

Back when they were alive, Christmas was a special time for all Keldeos.

The celebration of Christmas was that we're half-way through the winter, that we're still alive through the dark.

I loved it when I was a child.

I come here to remember the Christmas that I used to know..."

* * *

"I'm sorry Meloetta about this, but I just like to spend Christmas to remember what I lost."

Meloetta did not respond.

Keldeo turned his head slightly to see Meloetta looking guilty.

"I'm sorry as well," she said.

"I thought you were being selfish, for not spending Christmas with everyone. I was extremely angry at you, thinking that you hated spending time with me. I sorry Keldeo."

Keldeo smiled.

"It's ok.

You didn't know.

Not many other legendaries know either.

It's kinda a personal thing for me.

Sorry for not telling."

Meloetta looked up, and gave a small smile.

Keldeo then went to his backpack and got out a green and purple scarf.

Then he walked over to Meloetta and gave it to her.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Think it as an early Christmas Presents." stated Keldeo. "I'm gonna show you where my parents graves is. It's gonna be cold."

Meloetta nodded.

* * *

The two came across a clearing with two large stones in the middle.

Keldeo ran over and cleared some of the snow of the stones.

The stones are actually gravestones.

On one of the gravestones, it says:

"_Here lies the mother of the legendary Colt Pokemon Keldeo._

_May she rest in peace, as her son fights for justice."_

On the other, it says:

"_Here lies the father of the legendary Colt Pokemon Keldeo._

_May he rest in peace, as his son fights for the truth."_

Keldeo looks at the two graves, then sits down and closes his eyes.

Meloetta sits down besides Keldeo, and closes her eyes as well.

"Hey Mum and Dad.

It's Keldeo again.

Merry Christmas.

A lot has happen with me and my masters.

Dad, even after all this time, you were right of entrusting me with the Three Musketeers.

Training has been hard as usual.

I heard that Genesect's been here to tidy up on your graves. He may look scary, but he's got a heart of gold.

Virizion and Cobalion's relationship has been doing fine, whilst Terrakion's finally got himself a girlfriend!

Guess you lose the bet with Dad, Mum!

I've been doing fine. I got a girlfriend as well.

She's right beside me, praying to you guys as well.

She's really cute, especially when she's angry..."

Meloetta felt her face become warm.

"...

She's the best.

I wish you could met her. Mum, you would of loved her.

…

…

…

…

…

Even if you are gone, you two are still in my hearts. I sometimes wished the fire never happened, but then, I would never met my friends, and Meloetta..."

Meloetta opened one of her eyes to see small tears running down Keldeo's face.

"I-i-i miss you, Mum, Dad.

I afraid of what could happen to your graves, if I;m away too long. I'm afraid of what will happen in the future.

But, what I'm afraid of most, is that I may die like you...

I'm afraid that I will die in a fiery death, where I will burn..."

"But I'll make sure your son doesn't end up like that." prayed Meloetta, with Keldeo opening his eye to look at Meloetta.

"He's the best Pokemon I ever knew.

You'll be proud of your son if you saw him.

He's polite to others, kind to ones who need it, powerful to defeat the strongest of foes, quiet to observe others go on in their lives.

I couldn't of ask of a better friend,

…

No, boyfriend, in your son."

Meloetta opened her eyes to see Keldeo grinning at her.

"Thanks." he said.

Meloetta smiled.

"And to that," they both went.

"Rest in peace, and Merry Christmas."

Keldeo stood up, and took some food from his backpack for an offering to the graves.

Meloetta stood up as well.

Once Keldeo was finished, Meloetta asked:

"So, what do you do afterwards?"

"Well, normally,

I would head back to the cave to reminisced about the good times I had in the past,

be caught up so much that I missed out the whole of Christmas Day,

then head back to the Hall on Boxing Day." remarked Keldeo, causing Meloetta to frown.

Keldeo saw this and grinned.

"But I guess this year, I'll be there for Christmas."

Meloetta broke into a big grin and gave Keldeo a kiss.

Keldeo blushed slightly, and the two began to walk back to the portal.

As they left the clearing, two figures appeared from behind the graves.

They both look like Keldeo, except they both look older, one having a scar down his left eye and the other looking more feminine.

Both of them look pale.

"Ha!" chuckled the scared one. "I told you Terrakion would get a girlfriend!"

The other sighed. "You never let that go. You're truly your son's father."

Keldeo's Dad smirked. "And your son's mother!"

Keldeo's Mum smiled. "Yeah..."

Then she looked over to where Keldeo and Meloetta left.

"Our son's finally grown-up. He's happy, and he's got a caring girlfriend."

"Yep." grinned Keldeo's Dad. "The only thing I regret is not seeing my son grow up, but that's fine to me if he's happy."

Keldeo's Mum nodded, and the two looked into the distance where Keldeo and Meloetta left.

"Merry Christmas, Keldeo and Meloetta."

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Don't forget to leave a prompt, read and review!**


	20. Remembering the Past, Part 1

**Hello, yellow! It's been a while everyone!  
**

**Got a couple of things to state before the story.  
**

**1. I'm quite busy at school at the moment,with exams and all that stuff, and won't be updating as much. Don't worry, I'll read all reviews and such.  
**

**2. Saw X and Y trailer. Tis amazing! It's gonna be released in my birthday month, yay! Might add some of the Pokemon into the storyline.  
**

**3. I'll be working on Genesect's Story and this. I'll work extra hard for everyone.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Romance/Friendship/Humour

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta/Victini friendship, hints of Cobalion/Virizion.

Number 20: Remembering the Past – Part 1

Story Outline: Whilst trying to find out more about his past, Genesect wonders what Keldeo, Meloetta and Victini were like in the past. He asks, and finds out some surprising details...

* * *

Genesect sighed.

Uxie raised his head.

"No success?" he asked.

"Yep..." replied Genesect. "Not a thing..."

Uxie is know by humans to wipe memories. What they don't know that Uxie helps to restore memories.

Genesect is ever curious about his past, since he can't remember. He asked Uxie to help.

Uxie put his Braille Book to one side.

"That's enough for today, Genesect." stated Uxie.

Genesect nodded and walked away.

"_Damn..."_ he thought. _"I thought today will be the day..."_

And then Genesect became depressed while he wandered somewhere.

Where he wandered, Keldeo, Meloetta and Victini are there.

They are all in their human forms.

Keldeo and Victini are playing cards. It looks like Keldeo is winning.

Meloetta is writing down notes for her next song, whilst humming the tune.

Genesect collapsed into his chair.

Keldeo looked at Genesect.

"No luck?" he asked.

Genesect nodded.

Victini put down his hand.

"It's takes time for these sort of things to happen." he stated.

"I know..." sighed Genesect.

Suddenly, an idea came into his head.

"Hey," he said, causing Meloetta to look up.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you three tell me about your past?" Genesect remarked nervously.

The three gave a dumb-founded look. They look at each other and shrugged.

Keldeo suddenly turned back into his Pokemon self.

He ran over to Genesect and turned round.

"Look under my hair," he stated.

Genesect pulled Keldeo's hair up to see a scar on the back of Keldeo's neck.

It is a large scar, mostly white.

"Ouch..." went Genesect, putting Keldeo's hair back down. "How did you get this?"

"Terrakion gave it to me." stated Keldeo, turning to face Genesect.

"Me, Meloetta and Victini did something to piss him off big time..."

"What did you do?" asked Genesect.

"Well,..." started Keldeo.

* * *

10,000 years ago...

* * *

On the plains that in the future, will be Nimbus City, three young Pokemon are being mischievous.

The first is Keldeo.

He looks the same as in the future, expect he's quite smaller and his hair is very short.

He's running around, having fun.

The second is Meloetta.

She looks the same, apart from her hair, which is slightly shorter. She's the same height as she is in the future.

She's trying to catch Keldeo

And the third is Victini.

He's still looks the same as he does in the future.

He's currently trying to catch Keldeo as well, while being angry.

"Haha!" laughed Keldeo. "You can't catch me!

"I CAN!" yelled Victini angrily.

Meloetta giggled at Victini's anger.

"Stop, you three." called a voice.

Keldeo, Meloetta and Victini stopped and turned to see Virizion.

Virizion looks entirely the same as she does in the future.

"What is it, Ma?" asked Keldeo. Keldeo hasn't realized that Virizion isn't his actually birth mother. He finds out later.

"It's time for dinner." she smiled as the three celebrated.

Virizion began to walk where dinner is and the three began to follow.

As they are walking, Meloetta started a conversation.

"How did your Mother and Father get together, Kelde?" she asked.

"I don't know..." said Keldeo. "I've never seen them interact romantically before..."

"That's weird..." he muttered.

Virizion overheard the conversation.

"Me and Cobalion are not together," she said.

"WHAT?!" shouted the three.

"That's right." Virizion stated. "Cobalion has never been the one to show emotions.

Besides, even if he did feel anything for me, he'll probably dismiss it."

Keldeo frowned childishly. He knew that isn't true.

Keldeo is allowed go on missions with the Musketeers, not very dangerous ones, but big enough for Keldeo to handle.

There was a mission a few months back, where some fire types and dark types were fighting.

Two separate groups were fighting.

Terrakion and Virizion went off to handle one, whilst Cobalion and Keldeo went to battle the other.

In the aftermath of the battle, Keldeo notice Cobalion staring into the distance, muttering:

"_I wonder if Virizion is ok..."_

and blushing slightly.

Keldeo didn't know what Cobalion was doing, so later, he told Reshiram what happened.

Reshiram stated that Cobalion has feelings for Virizion.

Back to the present, Keldeo is frowning whilst the group is walking.

Meloetta and Victini notices this and asked Keldeo what bothering him.

He explains on how Cobalion not having feelings for the green Musketeer isn't true and explain why quietly, so Virizion doesn't hear.

"I knew it!" giggled Meloetta. "I knew Cobalion had feelings! We've have to get the two together!"

"The problem is..." started Victini. "...is how?"

"You've got a fair point, Victini." said Keldeo. "Terrakion will kill anyone who would harm his sister."

Meloetta nodded, then came up with an idea, but had to ask Keldeo something.

"Kelde, is Terrakion here today?" she asked.

"Nope." replied Keldeo. "He's gone off to help Landorus handle Thunderous and and Tornadous. They're been messing with the humans again..."

Meloetta grinned mischievously.

"I've got a plan..."

* * *

The group, along with Cobalion, are eating dinner.

Both Virizion and Cobalion are discussing something whilst the three are starting the plan.

There is a cliff near where they're eating.

Keldeo sighed as he walked over to the cliff.

Virizion notice this.

"Keldeo, get away from the cliff!" shouted Virizion.

Keldeo ignored her and looked over the edge of the cliff, while Meloetta and Victini giggling.

"Keldeo!" yelled Virizion, angrily. "Get away from the cliff!"

Keldeo ignored Virizion again.

"KELDEO!" screamed Virizion. "GET AWAY FROM THE CLIFF!"

Keldeo turned his head around and just said, with a straight face:

"No."

Virizion got up and jump attacked Keldeo.

Keldeo moved out of the way at the last second, causing Virizion to fall down the cliff.

"Virizion!" shouted Cobalion.

He ran and jumped off the cliff after Virizion.

Keldeo sweat-drops whilst Meloetta and Victini are laughing their butts off.

"I hope Terrakion doesn't find out about this..." mutters Keldeo.

"Find out about what?" asked a voice.

Keldeo snapped round to see Terrakion standing there looking confused.

"_Crap..." _Keldeo thought.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Terrakion angrily.

Keldeo, Meloetta and Victini explained what happened.

"It's Keldeo's fault!" exclaimed Victini.

"Like hell it is!" shouted Keldeo. "Sure, I told you two what I thought, but it was Meloetta's plan!"

"Hey, don't blame it all on me!" remarked Meloetta.

The three began to argue with a very angry Terrakion becoming angrier by the second.

"ENOUGH!" he yells, causing the three to be quiet.

"I don't care who's fault it is, but when Cobalion and Virizion come back, you three are in BIG trouble!"

And right on que, the two mentioned Pokemon came back.

Cobalion is the first of the two to see that Terrakion is back.

"Oh, Terrakion..." he mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" asked a concerned Terrakion. "I heard everything from the brats."

"Hm..." went Cobalion, with Virizion quiet.

"Did anything happened between you two?"

The two said nothing.

Terrakion may be a bit slow, but he's very observant to make it up for it.

He notice that his comrades are blushing slightly.

This made Terrakion angry.

His best friend made it off with his sister.

Terrakion turns to the perpetrator who started it.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU HEAD OFF, YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"Crap!" stated Keldeo.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and prompt! I'll will write your prompt. It will be written when I get to it!**


	21. Reviewer Prompt: Tickle

**What is this, I don't even  
**

**Prompt given by BluBox.  
**

**See ya later!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Romance/Humour

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Number 21: Tickle

Story Outline: Keldeo and Meloetta, (whilst in human form) are in the forest, taking a stroll, when Meloetta learns Keldeo is extremely ticklish...

* * *

"Genesect!" yelled Keldeo, whilst in his human form. "Go away!"

"Aw...!" wined Genesect, in his Pokemon form. "But I wanna come!

"If I give you meat, will you go away?" asked Meloetta, taking a massive steak out of a basket.

Meloetta is also in her human form.

Genesect disappeared along with the steak in a flash.

"I'll take that as a yes." sweat-drops Keldeo.

Keldeo and Meloetta are out on a walk through the forest.

Some for reason, Genesect decided to follow them.

"I wonder what that was all about...?" questioned Keldeo, looking somewhere.

Meloetta suddenly hugged from behind, causing Keldeo to jump in surprise.

"It doesn't really matter any-more..." sighed Meloetta happily. "At least we're alone now..."

Meloetta notice that Keldeo is shivering and squirming.

Meloetta let go of Keldeo.

"Keldeo..." went Meloetta. "What's wrong?"

"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Keldeo, in a shocked anime way. "THAT FEELS WEIRD!"

Meloetta is taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"When you hugged me!" growled Keldeo. "It felt weird around the side!"

Meloetta a had quick think.

The only time when it feels weird around your side is when it tickles.

"Keldeo," started Meloetta. "Are you ticklish?"

"NO!"

Meloetta smirked. She slowly approached Keldeo, who is slowly backing away.

"Kelde~~!"

"Don't do it!"

"Keldeo! Guess what!"

"Don't tickle me!"

"I'm gonna tickle you!"

"DO NOT TICKLE M-"

* * *

A little while later...

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Genesect jumped.

"That was Keldeo-San's voice.." muttered Genesect.

He gazed over to see Keldeo running, crying anime tears, while Meloetta chasing with a evil grin.

"Huh..." went Genesect. "Must be a couple thing..."

And then Genesect went back to his steak.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cried Keldeo, whilst crying anime tears

"I'm gonna catch you!" stated Meloetta.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, MEL-" yelled Keldeo before tripping and crashing.

Meloetta stopped instantly when Keldeo tripped over.

She went over to Keldeo, who is cradling his head.

"Keldeo, are you ok?"

"Ow,...

I'm alright..." went Keldeo.

"I think..."

"Let me help you." stated Meloetta.

A little while later, Keldeo had bandages on his head.

"Ow..." went Keldeo. "This is going to be hard to explain to Virizion about this..."

"It doesn't matter..." smirked Meloetta, getting closer to Keldeo.

"Meloetta," asked Keldeo, turning his head to look at Meloetta. "What are you doing?"

Meloetta looked Keldeo straight into his eyes, smirking.

Keldeo figured out what Meloetta is doing.

"Crap." remarked Keldeo.

"_I'm gonna get her for this..."_

* * *

"..." went Keldeo, after the tickling had finished.

"Keldeo, are you mad with me? Asked Meloetta.

Keldeo nodded.

Meloetta became sad. Sometimes Keldeo can be annoyed at others when they do things he doesn't want to happen.

In this instant, Meloetta tickled Keldeo when he didn't want to be tickled.

Keldeo sighed.

"I forgive you, Meloetta." he said before Meloetta got a chance to apologized.

Meloetta smiled and hugged Keldeo.

Keldeo gave a kiss on Meloetta's head for forgiveness and comfort.

The two sat together in the forest for ages, only to leave when Gensect turned up, looking for them.

But, Keldeo had one thought when they left.

"_I'll figure out a way to get back at Meloetta for this..."_


	22. Remembering the Past, Part 2

**And now part 2!**

**Here's a fact for you! Did you know that the evolution lines of each Fire Starter is based of the Chinese Zodiac?**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a prompt!**

* * *

KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts

Themes: Romance/Friendship/Humour

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta/Victini friendship, hints of Victini/Celebi.

Number 22: Remembering the Past, Part 2

Story Outline: Picking up from last time, Keldeo reminisce the time Yveltal, Xerneas and the Johto Legendaries came to visit...

* * *

"AHAHAHAH!" laughed Genesect, as the story ended.

Keldeo scowled, while Meloetta sighed frustratedly and Victini smirked.

"Seriously?" laughed Genesect. "You made Terrakion so angry, that he hit you at the back of your head so hard it gave you that scar?"

"Yes..." admitted Keldeo.

"The funny thing is..." smirked Victini. "...that it was Terrakion's idea that Keldeo should grow his hair!

He was so embarrassed by than incident!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" roared Genesect.

Terrakion walks into the room, wondering where the laughing is coming from.

"What's with Genesect?" he asked.

"We told him about the time how I got my scar."

Terrakion blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah..."

"Now if I think about it, it was extremely funny!" laughed Victini.

"Shut up!" smirked Terrakion. "Remember the time where Yveltal, Xerneas and the Johto Legendaries came to visit?"

Victini became very shocked and depressed.

Genesect stopped laughing and turned to Meloetta.

"What happened?"

Meloetta put her work down and smiled.

"Well,..." went Meloetta. "It's the story about how Dialga hates Victini and why Victini hates Yveltal."

Genesect grinned.

"Tell me what happened."

"DON'T! IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!"

* * *

10,000 years

* * *

It's been a couple of months since 'that incident.'

Terrakion had apologised to Keldeo for giving him the scar.

Currently, there is a party at Giant Chasm.

The Beast Trio of Johto had recently pass the Legend Test, where Pokemon with no evolution and the last of their kind do if they want to become a legendary Pokemon.

The Unova and Johto Legends are very good friends, so they threw the party.

For some reason, Thunderous had invited Yveltal along, and Xerneas turned up to make sure Yveltal doesn't make any trouble.

At the moment, Keldeo, Meloetta and Victini are playing.

"You can't catch me!" laughed Keldeo.

"I bet I can!" exclaimed Meloetta.

"Hahaha!" chuckled Victini.

**SNAP!**

Victini stopped. Since he has big ears, he can hear things really well.

He looks round and sees something move.

He walks over to one of the trees, and hears:

"Ow..."

Victini looked round the tree and saw a small being.

The small being is a green fairy-like creature.

It has round toe-less feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back.

It has a round head that comes to a point and sticks upward in the back.

It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae that are tipped blue.

"Are you alright?" Victini asked.

The small being shrieked in surprise and quickly hid behind a tree.

"I didn't mean to scare you!" panicked Victini.

"A-a-are y-you sure?" asked the being.

"I'm sure!" nervously smiled Victini.

He sighed, then said:

"I'm Victini. Who are you?"

"I-i'm Celebi..."

Victini had talked to Celebi for a while, then showed her to Meloetta and Keldeo.

They quickly became friends, and played for many hours.

When the time to go, Dialga appeared.

Although Celebi is with the Johto Legends, she is actually being taken care by Dialga, who's very protective of.

"Hello, Celebi." said Dialga, after bowing to the older Legends. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did!" exclaimed Celebi. "I made a friend!"

Dialga is very surprised. Celebi is usual shy around other Pokemon.

"Here!" she said, dragging Victini along.

"Hello there!" exclaimed Victini. "I'm Victini!"

Dialga smiled.

Finally, Celebi made a friend.

That will be the highlight of this year.

And it would have been beautiful...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...If Yveltal didn't ruin the moment.

"Psst... Diagla!" he whispered. "What happens if they have a relationship when they're older...?"

Yveltal is known among the Legendaries for being a sadist and a massive jerk.

Like the other day, he destroyed Regigigas' garden because he felt like it.

And what he just said to Dialga, is the reason why Victini hates him.

Dialga's eyes narrowed.

The fatherly instincts kicked in.

"ROAR OF TIME!" he yelled, directly at Victini.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA!" roared Genesect.

Victini is still in the corner, muttering "Stupid Yveltal..."

Keldeo had turned back into his human form, while Terrakion had left the room, chuckling to himself.

"...and that's why Dialga hates Victini, because he thought him and Celebi were going to have a relationship."

"Aw...man!" cried Genesect after laughing. "That was so funny!"

"Sometime,..." went Keldeo. "When Yveltal is bored, he shouts to Dialga 'I heard Celebi and Victini have started a relationship!' He does that so he can see Dialga beating the crap out of Victini."

Speaking of Yveltal, he floated into the room and over-heard the conversation.

He smirked a devilish grin.

"HEY, DIALGA! I HEARD THAT CELEBI AND VICTINI ARE MAKING OUT AGAIN!"

If right on cue, Dialga instantly appeared behind Victini, giving the evillest glare you can imagine.

Victini, sensing the killing aura, turned round and looked up at Dialga.

"In the immortal words of William Shakespeare..." he started, as Dialga prepared a Hyper Beam.

"Bollocks."

* * *

**Yveltal is mean, isn't he?**


	23. Reviewer Prompt: Advice

**Yo, another prompt!  
**

**This one is by cynthia.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Themes: Romance/Hurt/Comfet

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta, hints of Virizion/Cobalion

Number 23: Advice

Story Outline: Keldeo needs advice on about going on dates, so he asks Cobalion and Terrakion about it...

* * *

"Got any fours?"

"Gold Magikarp."

"Arceus-damn it!"

Cobalion and Terrakion are playing cards.

Despite not playing that much, Cobalion is actually pretty good at playing.

And despite playing for ages, Terrakion is quite bad.

"Why are you so good...?" growled Terrakion.

"Um..." called a voice.

The two looked behind to see Keldeo nervously standing there.

"Keldeo." stated Cobalion, without emotion. "Have you finished your training with Virizion?"

Keldeo nodded.

"She's looking at some flowers at the moment."

"Good."

"Can I ask you two something?"

"Huh?" went Terrakion. "What is it, kid?

"Um..." went Keldeo. "I'm gonna state something first, before the question."

Terrakion grabbed his drink, and sipped it a bit.

Cobalion just stared at Keldeo.

"I'm going on a date with Meloetta."

**PSST!**

"WHAT?!"

Keldeo was blown back by the shout from Terrakion, who spat out his drink in shock.

Cobalion just sighed.

"You're going on a date?" he said. "Congratulations."

Terrakion smirked. "Congratulations?!

What rubbish is that?

Keldeo has just taken the first step into adult-hood! We need to celebrate!"

"What do you mean?" asked Cobalion. "He's only si-"

Terrakion had stomped off to find some Sake.

Cobalion sighed again.

"Um.." went Keldeo.

"Yes?"

"My question!"

"Oh yeah...

What is it?"

"How do I impress Meloetta?"

Cobalion is slightly taken aback for a second, then reassured himself.

"When it comes to dates, if you get rejected straight away, it's obvious the one you ask doesn't like you."

"But I wasn't!"

"Exactly. You must of impressed Meloetta enough for her to say yes. Have you notice anything strange about her before you ask her out?"

Keldeo's face brightened.

"Yes! She often went red in the face when I talked to her, and when I'm being serious, she often runs off! I thought I was scaring her..."

"She's very nervous, if you think about it. She's got someone she likes talking to her and might faint due to the excitement. She probably likes you as well."

"Wow! Master Cobalion, how did you impress Master Virizion? "

Cobalion smiled, like a father keeping a secret from his young son.

"That's a secret, Keldeo."

Keldeo nodded.

Suddenly, Terrakion burst in with bottles of Sake.

"Alright, then! Let's celebrate!"

* * *

Later on, Virizion arrived back to see Terrakion absolutely drunk and Cobalion slightly tipsy.

"You celebrating about something?" she asked.

"Keldeo's got a date..." slurred Terrakion.

Virizion smiled.

"_My boy is growing up..._" she thought.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and leave a prompt!**


	24. Share the World

******Wanted to do this since I started this challenge, but never got round to doing it.  
**

**HAVE BOTH OF THEM SINGING! OMGWTFBBQ!  
**

**Search up 'Share the World English Dub' on youtube. It's pretty good.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta.

Themes: Humor/Romance/Poetry

Number 24: Share the World.

Story Outline: Virizion, while looking for berries for dinner, stumbles upon Meloetta and Keldeo, who are singing together...

* * *

"Huh..." went Virizion.

She's currently looking out for berries in a forest.

It's quite a deep and thick forest.

Even the three Musketeers can become weak when hungry.

"I wonder where the berries are...?" question Virizion.

"...Kelde..." whispered a voice.

Virizion cocked her head. She had very good hearing.

It sound like normal talking from afar.

Virizion decided to follow the sound.

* * *

She came across a opening in the woods.

It is dark, since it's night time.

Virizion hid behind a tree, because she saw her student, Keldeo, with his girlfriend, Meloetta.

Virizion, although the one not for romance, is very happy with Keldeo's relationship, because Keldeo was raised to be a gentleman.

"Keldeo!" exclaimed Meloetta. "Look at the moon! It's beautiful!"

Keldeo looked up, and smiled gently.

"I agree. It's beautiful, like you."

"Kelde..." blushed Meloetta. "Can we do our song?"

"Our song?"

"Yes, our song, silly!"

Virizion is slightly taken aback.

"_I never taught Keldeo how to sing..._"

Keldeo sighed.

"Ok, let's do it tonight."

"Yay!

Oh, yeah!

Kelde, do you know what our song is called?"

"Share the World?"

"Exactly!"

A bag, which is next to Keldeo, is opened by Meloetta with her Psychic.

A small box is opened, and some music came out.

* * *

Keldeo = _Singing_

Meloetta = Singing

Both = **Singing**

* * *

_I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky..._

I believe, in tomorrow if we try!

**Hey!**

**Come on, let's go everybody! Oh, we share the music!**

We share the music!

**Come on, let's go baby baby! Oh we share the one dream!**

**Come on, let's go everybody! Oh we share the good times!**

_We share the good times!_

**Come on, let's go baby baby! Oh we share the one world!**

_It's hard to see, for you and me, through the darkness that is in this world..._

So hard to see, or to believe in where we need to go...

_Yes, you and me, it's true that we feel the rush brought by this world..._

Through head, I feel the beat!

_Guiding me to walk on, oh yeah!_

**Share the music!**

No matter what!

**Share the one dream!**

_Believe in yourself!_

**Share the good times!**

**Take my hand now!**

**Share the one world now!**

_I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky..._

No matter what, I try no matter how high!

_So let us go, beyond far and wide!_

I believe, in tomorrow if we try, yeah yeah...

**Come on, let's go baby baby! Oh we share the music!**

We share the music!

**Come on, let's go baby baby! Oh we share the one world!**

_Oh, as we chase, we're being chase, for the top, we go on straight and while..._

We're on our way, I've got to say. 'Hey, I want to share your style!'

_Now here it starts, so don't lose heart..._

They bound to lose to this flavour...

_From boot to hood..._

I feel so good!

**I will be free to be, oh yeah!**

**Share the music!**

_Even if far,_

**Share the one dream!**

I know where you are,

**Share the good times!**

**Show us that smile!**

**Share the one world now!**

_I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky..._

No matter what, I try no matter how high!

_So let us go, beyond far and wide!_

I believe, in tomorrow if we try, yeah yeah...

_I know that you are there, just the other side!_

Wait there for me, soon it will be you and I!

_Then let us go, beyond far and wide!_

I believe, in tomorrow if we try, yeah yeah...

**Come on, let's go everybody! Oh, we share the music!**

**Hey!**

**Come on, let's go baby baby! Oh we share the one world!**

* * *

"Ah..." went Keldeo tiredly.

"I've never sang that much before..."

"It's probably because you're not use to it, Kelde." smiled Meloetta.

Keldeo sighed.

"Tis true..."

The two then looked up at the moon, and sat close together for a cuddle-up.

Virizion smiled softly and walked away.

"_I think I won't tell Cobalion about this..._" she thought. "_He's doesn't like the idea of Keldeo doing other things like singing..._"


	25. Reviewer Prompt: Irony

**Here's a prompt by BigBangYingYan62.**

**Now, when I saw the prompt, I thought 'Isn't that ironic that a being that created and loves music hates a certain type of it?'**

**And this is born.**

**Thanks to BigBangYingYan62 for the music suggestion. The song is amazing!**

**Review, and don't forget to leave a prompt!**

* * *

KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts

Themes: Romance/Humour

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Number 25: Irony

Story outline: In which Meloetta hates a certain type of music, despite being the one inventing music in the first place.

Keldeo uses this for revenge for the 'tickling' incident...

* * *

"Now, if I think about it..." stated Genesect, stopping from eating suddenly. "That's ironic."

Keldeo raised his eyebrows.

"What's ironic?"

"Genesect over heard earlier that Meloetta hates a certain type of music." answered Darkrai, putting down his book.

"And how's that ironic?"

"Think about it. The inventor of music, who's generally loves music, hates a type of it."

Keldeo had a thought about it.

"Yeah..." went Keldeo. "Now, if I think about it..."

"Psst!" whispered Genesect. "Maybe you could use this..."

Keldeo grinned by the thought.

* * *

Meloetta is having a very good day.

First, she finally got some decent notes down for her next song!

Second, she mange to convince Regigigas to let her use the library for research.

(Meloetta was banned from the library due to her accidentally setting it on fire.)

And thirdly, she, along with Mesprit, got Mewtwo and Deoxys together!

Meloetta smiled happily, as she carried her notes sheet to her room.

She notice Keldeo is sleeping outside.

Meloetta smiles, gives Keldeo a peck on the cheek, then walks inside.

Her room is simple.

She has a single bed, and cabinets surrounding it.

There is a stereo on one of the cabinets.

The walls are coloured purple and brown.

Meloetta sighed, and put her notes in one of the cabinet draws.

She turned on her stereo, and jumped on her bed to relax.

**'Oh!**

Meloetta sat up.

"This isn't my usually soundtrack..." she thought.

**SLAM!**

Meloetta jumped and saw that the door has been close.

**Helpless! **

"W-what?" stuttered Meloetta.

She recognised this type of music.

She hates it with a passion.

**My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside!  
You sealed your demise when you  
Took what was mine!**

Heavy metal music is what she hates.

"AHHHHH!" shrieked Meloetta.

* * *

Behind the door, Keldeo grins.

"Although my masters told me revenge is bad..." he thought. "Sometimes, it's good to have payback!"

* * *

Later on, Keldeo lets Meloetta out of her room.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Meloetta."


	26. Peace

**Yo!  
**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Been busy.  
**

**This chapter is old. I wrote it about a year ago and I didn't want to upload this to FanFiction. However, I ran out of ideas for this fic, so this is why it's here.  
**

**It's one of my first KeldeoXMeloetta stories. XD  
**

**Expect bad grammer.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Number 26: Peace

Story Outline: Keldeo never knew what peace meant, until he met Meloetta...

* * *

Peace.

Keldeo didn't know the meaning of that word.

What peace is there is a world of conflict and death?

Keldeo doesn't have much peace.

His parents were killed in a forest fire, training with the Musketeers is hell itself, and the gruelling and unforgiving missions Keldeo is often set are no fairy-tail either.

When he first arrived in the hall, he thought everything was going to change.

He thought wrong.

A Pokemon named Latios had been a jerk to him Twenty-Four Seven along with some other Pokemon, that pink one named Mew has been driving him crazy and to top it all off, a Pokemon name Deoxys made him trip up and made Keldeo embarrass himself in front of everyone!

Keldeo had enough trouble to last him a lifetime.

Keldeo sat down somewhere quiet in the hall when he heard a song.

Keldeo recognised this song.

It was the song that Virizion had sung every time Keldeo had nightmares about the forest fire.

It was a peaceful song, about a young Pokemon search for its dreams.

Keldeo listen to the song careful.

It reminded him of days of peace.

Keldeo began to feel sleepy and dozed off.

* * *

When he woke, he came to see the biggest blue eyes he has ever seen.

"Argh!" exclaimed Keldeo as he fell back.

The owner of the blue eyes giggled.

Keldeo looked at Blue Eyes.

Blue eyes had long flowing green hair, which seems to have notes on it.

She had a jewel in the middle of her forehead and a line. She also had a green line around the dress area and seem to have a device by humans.

"Who are you?" asked Blue eyes.

"My n-name i-is Keldeo..."

Blue eyes giggled again. Keldeo blushed.

"You're cute." said Blue eyes.

Keldeo's face went completely red and turned his head to hid his blush.

No Pokemon had said he is cute before.

Then Keldeo felt something on the side of his face. He looked to see Blue eye's was kissing him on the cheek.

Keldeo's face became the darkest shade of red you can find.

"My name is Meloetta." said Blue eyes.

Blue eyes, now know as Meloetta, began to walk away.

"Thanks for listening to my song, Keldeo." she said, smiling.

Keldeo looked dumbfound than smiled.

Meloetta seemed to be at peace.

Keldeo was glad she share her peace with him.

After that, Keldeo always listened to Meloetta's songs.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and leave a prompt!**


	27. Reviewer Prompt: Knight and Composer

**Alright, another prompt by some dude by the name of 'Smash Bros. Brawl Forever'**

**Here it is and enjoy.**

**Some news now. Nintendo has reveal a new Pokemon that's gonna appear in X and Y. It is a new Eevee Evolution! Plus, a big shock.**

**Anyone who remembers the first movie? Well, Mewtwo is gonna appear in 'God-Speed Genesect'!**

**So excited!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review and leave a prompt!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/violence

Number 27: The Knight and the Composer.

Story Outline: Meloetta, a famous composer, is walking in the forest, when she's suddenly attack! Who will save her...?

* * *

"_La la la la..._" sang a green-haired woman.

"Mama?" asked a Caterpie boy. "Who's that?"

"That's Lady Meloetta." smiled the Butterfree mother. "The best music composer in the land. And a very beautiful woman."

It's true.

Meloetta is quite beautiful.

With long, flowing green-hair, bright sapphire eyes, a graceful figure and a kind personality, it's hard for any not to notice her.

Meloetta often takes walks in the forest near her home, to sing to the locals, which love her music.

It's one of these days where she takes her walk.

And today, will forever change her life.

* * *

"_La la la la..._" sang Meloetta.

She suddenly stopped, turned slightly to look backwards, with her eye's narrowed.

"I know you're following me..." she stated.

"Hehehe..." laughed a voice.

A tall man stepped out of the clearing.

He has red eyes, and long, black hair.

He wears a black jacket and a black jumper with a big red line through it.

He's got black trouser, and some kind of black coat attached to his trouser.

He also wears big red and black boots.

He's got a long tail. At the end of it, a triangle.

And at the top of his head, a set a curled horns.

"Vell, vell, vell..." went the man. "You're better than expected."

"Verderben the Houndoom." grimaced Meloetta.

"What do you want with me?"

"Ah, you heard of me, ja?" questioned Verderben. "Then, you should now vhat I vant."

"Of course." scowled Meloetta. "You're a murder and a kidnapper.

You kill people who get in your way.

You're also hired to kidnap people to sell either off as slaves, or to ransom."

"My reputation precedes me." smiled Verderben darkly, whilst bowing.

"You're after me, because I create high quality music worthy enough to gain richs. Since I'm very rich, you're after my money and my talent, am I correct?"

Verderben clapped slowly.

"You are correct, kleine reiche Dame." he smirked.

Meloetta frowned nervously. "I-i won't l-let you take me! My guards will certain notice me missing!"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, I've already taken care of them." went Verderben straight away. "Their families will have to say Auf Wiedersehen to them."

"Y-you killed them!?" queried Meloetta, quite shocked.

"Ja, ja." smirked Verderben. "Now, it's time to take you, kleines Mädchen.

Schatten grab!"

Suddenly, shadowy hands grabbed Meloetta by the throat.

Verderben walked up to Meloetta, who is struggling to get free.

"My, me..." Verderben went. "You're a fine catch, arn't you. It's a shame you that I vill hand you to my client.

You've could have been useful. Oh vell..."

Verderben began to walk, and the shadowy hands that constricted Meloetta began to follow.

Suddenly...

"Sacred Sword!"

Verderben jumped back just in time, as a red headed swordsman attacked him.

This swordsman has short red hair and grey eyes.

Nothing much is describable, as he is wearing a bright blue chain mail/ normal armour.

His sword is long and thin.

"Vell, this is a sight I've didn't expect." frowned Verderben, giving a dirty look to the swordsman.

"Keldeo, student of the Scared Swordmen, vhat do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?"

"You know exactly what!" growled Keldeo, raising up his kantana. "You're under arrest of murdering the population of the Kingdom of the Vale and several other accounts of murder and kidnap!"

"Hehehe..." chuckled Verderben, tighting the grip on Meloetta.

"You and what army?"

VOOSH!

"This one..." went Keldeo confidenlty, with the other Swordsmen surrounding Verderben.

"Verdammt!" exclaimed Verderben angrily.

* * *

As Verdenben is lead away with the three Musketeers, Keldeo helped Meloetta up.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks..." went Meloetta. "I heard you're Keldeo."

"That's right!" smiled Keldeo confidently. "I may be a student, but I'll be a Knight one day!"

"I'm Meloetta." said Meloetta in some sort of business way. "I'm a composer of music."

"Ha ha!" laughed Keldeo. "I've heard of ya! You're fantastic at singing!"

Meloetta blushed.

Everyone who met here has always complement on her beauty instead of her music.

"Let's go," went Keldeo, smiling. "You must be in shocked."

Meloetta nodded, and began to follow Keldeo.

Along the way,

Keldeo avoided eye contact, only to turn slightly red when give. Meloetta would smile when this happened.

That day, a new relationship had started.

No one knew about it at the moment, but in the future, this story is the beginning of 'The Legend of the Knight and the Composer.'


	28. Valentines Day Suprise

**I'm not good with Valentines Day stories, so yeah...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance

Number 28: Valentines Day Surpise

Story Outline: Since it's Valentines Day, Mesprit thinks Keldeo and Meloetta are going to do something romantic. She's very wrong...

* * *

"Weee!" went Mesprit happily, flying around.

"What's up with her?" asked Darkrai, looking up from his book.

"It's Valentines Day tomorrow." replied Genesect, not very interested in the subject. "She's probably high on all the emotion."

"Crap!" remarked Darkrai, then muttered: "I forgot to get Cresselia something..."

Yes, indeed. Valentines Day is almost among the Legendaires.

Some of the Legends are panicking because they forgot, overs already for the soapiest day of the year, and the others are not bothering because they don't have a date.

Due to the running emotions, Mesprit, who feeds off emotion, is quite high due to the love emotion leaves her quite light-head.

She floats by a room, which she notices Keldeo and Meloetta talking.

Mesprit decides to evens-drop.

"...An amusement park?" questioned Keldeo. "No, I've never been to one.

My masters banned me to go anywhere that has to do with humans, unless it's a mission."

"Why don't we go there?" smiled Meloetta. "There are rides that you'll love to go on. Have you ever heard of a roller coaster?"

"No. What is it?"

"Well..."

As the two discussed what they're going to do, outside, Mesprit filled with rage.

And do you know she's gonna do?

Burst in with rage, that's what.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" she yelled angrily, whilst bursting in.

Keldeo fell over in surprise, then mumbled: "Not anything dirty..."

"What are you yelling about?" asked Meloetta in a annoyed way.

"Why are you two going to an amusement park?!" shouted Mesprit. "It's Valentines Day tomorrow! You're suppose to do something romantic!"

"That's what you're angry about?" asked Meloetta.

Keldeo got up, and brushed himself down.

"We didn't fancy being all romantic all-day." he said.

"Valentines Day is usually for romantic stuff, but me and Meloetta are different.

We see the day for romance, but a day for fun as well.

We agreed that we should do something fun for Valentines Day, so we decided to go to an amusement park.

You may the Being the Emotion, but it doesn't mean you can decide what others to do on Valentines Day."

Mesprit is left there speechless.

"Speaking of Valentines Day," started Keldeo. "I need to attempt to wrap a present. See ya later."

Keldeo walked out of room.

Meloetta smirked at a gaping Mesprit.

"So..." she started. "Got anything for Azelf?"

* * *

**XD**


	29. Reviewer Prompt: A damsel in distress

**A prompt left by a Guest. It's very late where I am, so I'm gonna say this:**

**Next chapter is going to be funny, to celebrate the half way point of this fic. Next two chapters after that are reviewer prompts, so enjoy thoses.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance

Number 29: A damsel in distress.

Story Outline: Only a beginner knight, Keldeo tries his best to fit in Origin Kingdom. But his biggest adventure yet is when the kingdom gets attacked...

And he has to protect the Kingdom's princess, Lady Meloetta...

* * *

**CLASH!**

"Ah!"

**CRASH!**

All the knights turned to see the newest knight in the group in a pile of just-polished armour.

Keldeo D'Artagnan, of Blade Moor, has just been defeated.

Keldeo has short red hair and grey hair.

His face is of a young man in his late teens, maybe nineteen.

He is currently wearing the Origin Knight armour, which consists of chain-mail arms and leggings plus a grey-cold coloured chest piece, with a yellow 'O' in the middle.

As of shoes, just some plain brown leather boots.

"Ow..." he muttered. "My head hurts..."

"It better have." said a voice sternly.

Keldeo looked up to see the person that defeated him.

Victini Idéaux stared back angrily.

Like Keldeo, he has red hair, but it is fiery coloured.

He has blue coloured eyes, which at the moment, are squinted into an angry expression.

His face is too of a nineteen year old man.

Victini is also wearing the Origin Knights armour, though his looks a bit old and scratched.

"You've been defeated." stated Victini. "Now hand over the badge."

"Ah well!" smiled Keldeo, getting up.

He handed over a small badge with a yin-yang symbol shown on it.

"I've lost! It doesn't really matter!"

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter'?!" said Victini, raising his voice.

"You just lost a battle, that you could of died from?!"

"You've never of killed me." smirked Keldeo. "The king will have your head. Besides, you need to calm down sometimes."

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Victini angrily. He punched Keldeo in the face, causing Keldeo to fly far.

**CRASH!**

"I'm gonna beat you so bad, you'll regret being born!" growled Victini, cracking his knuckles.

Keldeo got up, and stretched his neck.

"So, you want an actual fight?" he asked. "Fine then. I won't hold back."

"You were holding back?!" shouted Victini. "Why I outta-"

"Stop." commanded a voice.

All the knights turned to see the King standing there, scowling.

King Arceus, of Origin Kingdom, has white hair and red eyes.

His face is of the shape of a forty-something year old man, and he has a white goatee.

He is wearing the Knight Armour, but instead, the 'O' is blue, and is wearing a yellow cape.

"What are you two doing?" King Arceus sternly.

"Y-your Highness!" quickly said Victini. "This knight here stole my badge!"

The King looked over to Keldeo, with a frown.

"Is this true?"

"I was only teasing him." replied Keldeo. "Victini acts all high and mighty all the time, despite being a low ranked Knight like me, and I thought it would be fun to put him in his place a bit."

"I see." went Arceus. "From what I can see, something else happened.

Explain."

"Well, Victini got really angry that he challenged me to a fight. I lost, he took the badge back, and he lost it when I took the lost well. He punched me down."

Arceus looked over to Victini.

"Is this true?"

Victini nodded.

Arecus frowned.

"Well, then. You two need punishment."

The two shallowed in nervousment.

"You," stated the King, pointing at Victini.

"Clean and polish every Knights armour for a two months.

Understood?"

"Yes, your Highness." replied Victini.

"And you," went the King, pointing at Keldeo.

"Yes?"

"Follow me."

Keldeo nodded.

* * *

Later on, the two were in the main hall of the castle.

The King sat on his throne, whilst Keldeo stood in front of him.

"Um..." went Keldeo. "Your Highness? Why am I standing here?"

"I've called for someone." said Arceus sternly. "You're going to be their body-guard for two months."

"I...understand..." went Keldeo sadly.

"_Well, another screw-up..._"

Keldeo has only been a knight for a couple of months.

Keldeo comes from a well-known family, from Blade Moor, a village where Sir Coltdeo comes from.

Coltdeo is Keldeo's father, and Keldeo looked up to him before he died.

Before Keldeo became a orphan.

There was a fire at the D'Artagnan family house, killing every member of the D'Artagnan, apart from Keldeo.

Keldeo had grown up, practising to become a Knight at Origin Kingdom, where his father was a former knight at.

King Arceus was very surprised when the son of the former best Knight, plus one of his closest friends, asked to join the order of Origin.

King Arceus had welcomed Keldeo into the Order with open-arms, saying his skill was amazing for someone of his age.

Unfortunately, some of the Knights do not like Keldeo, saying the Arceus was biased towards Keldeo.

Keldeo is also a bit of a klutz's, getting into fights when he didn't start it, or dropping important armour was almost a daily thing for him.

And today, another screw-up.

"Don't look down, Keldeo." went Arceus softly. "You are only a beginner knight."

Keldeo nodded.

Suddenly, the doors behind Keldeo made a noise.

Keldeo turned round to see a woman walking in.

The woman had long green, flowing hair with the occasional blue spot on it.

She had blue eyes and a slightly pale face.

Her face shape is of a eighteen-year girl.

She is wearing a long green dress with a black buckle in the middle.

"You called for me, father?" she asked.

"Yes, Meloetta." nodded Arceus. He jested to Keldeo.

"This Knight is under punishment for aggravating and fighting with Victini, if you remember him."

Meloetta frowned, but nodded.

"His punishment is to be your body-guard for two months, since your old body-guards turned out to be thiefs."

Arceus turned to Keldeo.

"This is your punishment. Take care of my daughter.

Make sure you protect her where-ever you go.

Don't let anything befall her, or else.

Understood?"

"I understand, your Highness."

"You may go, you two."

Whilst Keldeo bowed, Meloetta made her way back towards the door.

After he finished bowing, Keldeo followed Meloetta out of the room.

"..." went Keldeo, as he followed Meloetta down through the corridor

"Aren't you going to say anything...?" asked Meloetta, in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not suppose to talk unless spoken to, Lady Meloetta." replied Keldeo non-emotionally.

"Well, I guess you do know everything to be a Knight..." went Meloetta, rather sarcastically.

"Actual, I don't."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"You were?"

"You're such an idiot!"

Keldeo frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Meloetta..." he went.

Meloetta mumbled: "It's ok. Just follow me for now."

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Keldeo had followed Meloetta to protect from any harm.

Fortunately for Keldeo, nothing really happened for him to fight.

For example, he had to stand beside Meloetta when a King of a far-away Kingdom came to visit.

Yes, it was peaceful for Keldeo for his duty.

…

…

….

….

….

….

…

…

...

But, unfortunately, that's about to change.

* * *

"Sigh..." went Meloetta, collapsing onto her bed. "I'm so tired..."

Meloetta's chamber consists of a plain double bed, a wardrobe filled with clothes suited for a princess, a table with an mirror on it, and a glassless window.

"..." went Keldeo.

"You can speak, you know." said Meloetta, sitting up.

"I have nothing to say, Lady Meloetta."

"I can see you're mulling over something. Tell me."

"Fine..." sighed Keldeo.

"Have you ever heard of a Knight named Sir Coltdeo?"

"Yes, but briefly. I heard he was my father's best friend, and the leader of the Musketeers."

The Musketeers are the three best swordsmen in the Kingdom.

Cobalion Athos, the current leader of the Musketeers and the right-hand man of Keldeo's Father before he retire.

Cobalion is know to hate injustice, and is very serious.

Terrakion Porthos, the heavy-weight of the three, and the only one who likes a laugh.

He jokes around with everyone.

Virizion Aramis, the light-weight and the only woman Knight of the Order of Origin.

Despite being a woman, all the new Knights are recommended to to mess with Virizion.

"Sir Coltdeo was my father..."

"Really?"

"I became a Knight to live up to my father's name, which is a great one around here, and I keep screwing up, and landing in bad positions."

"And why are you thinking about this...?"

"Sometimes, I think I'm tarnishing my dad's name, that the son of the Great Sir Coltdeo is a screw up and the laughing stock of the Kingdom..."

Meloetta blinked in surprise.

"..."

"I probably shut up now.

You're a princess, you don't need something like this..."

"It's alright, I do-"

**CRASH!**

Keldeo straight away shot to the window to see what happened.

His eyes widen in surprise.

"What's happened?" asked Meloetta, standing up.

"I need to get you out of here." stated Keldeo. "The Kingdom is under attack!"

He grab his sword, and turned to Meloetta.

"Which way you suggest we go?"

"Hall-way."

* * *

A little while later, Keldeo is fighting off enemy knights, while defending Meloetta.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Keldeo angrily.

He killed some of the knights.

"Didn't expect so many at this stage."

Meloetta looked round.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm planning to hand you over to the Musketeers.

You've got a better chance to live with them."

Meloetta nodded.

"Good plan."

Keldeo began to run down the hall way, with Meloetta in tow.

"Seriously, did Groudon slack off duty?" asked Keldeo sarcastically.

"Him and Kyogre are always arguing..." muttered Meloetta.

The two ran into the main hall, and pulled the door open, to find the hall is empty.

The hall consist of a round table, several shields around the top of the room, and several stain-glass window.

The two closed the door and walked through the empty hall.

Keldeo looked round.

"It's too quiet in here..."

**BANG!**

The two turned round to see several enemy Knights piling into the hall.

"There's the princess." stated one of the Knights, pointing at Meloetta.

"Get her."

Keldeo sheathed his sword.

"Not on my life!"

Some of the Knights began to laugh.

"What are you going to do, little baby man?!" laughed one of the Knights.

"You know what? He reminds me of Sir Coltdeo!" another Knight said.

Keldeo flinched.

"How the mighty has fallen! Sir Coltdeo 's puny son in a final stand to protect a Kingdom that's worthless!"

roared a Knight.

"How pathetic!"

One second later, that particular Knight had Keldeo's sword through him.

"DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. MY. FATHER. ABOUT. THAT!"

* * *

"How many Knights is there again?" asked a brown and short haired man, struggling fighting off several enemy Knights.

"Hell knows!" yelled a short-green head, stabbing a enemy Knight.

"Be quiet, Virizion, Terrakion." commanded a gray-haired man, easily finishing off other Knights.

"What will Coltdeo say about your behaviour?"

"Don't know. He ain't here."

"Don't be smart, Terrakion. It doesn't suit you.

"SHUT UP, COBALION!"

"Speaking of Coltdeo..." went Virizion, finishing off a Knight. "I heard that his son has protecting the princess."

"I wonder how he's doing...?" muttered Cobalion.

He got his answer, when Keldeo came rushing in, kicking down several Knights, covered in blood, and carrying Meloetta on his back.

The three Musketeers looked at Keldeo with a shocked expression.

"I'm not even gonna ask..." went Terrakion, in a scared way.

"I am." said Virizion. "What happened?"

"He kinda lost it on those enemy Knights." huffed Meloetta.

"They insulted my father." growled Keldeo. "And she hurt her ankle."

"WHAT?!" yelled Terrakion. "That's it! We're killing every single enemy Knight that comes in our way!"

"Calm down, Terrakion." said Cobalion sternly. "I know you hold Coltdeo in high respect and all, but we need to get the Princess out of danger."

"Agreed" went the other two Musketeers and Keldeo.

* * *

The four, including Meloetta, made a plan.

Usually, there are hay carriages at the entrance of the inner castle. They are filled to the brim of hay, enough to survive the fall.

The hay carriages are there for the horses, and for Knights for a bit of fun.

The plan is to jump into the carriages, then run as fast as they could out of the castle.

The first part, went well.

Meloetta had a small tantrum about the hay, but Virizion told her to shut-up.

The second part?

Well, let's say...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

...They are now surrounded by enemy Knights.

"Crap!" remarked Terrakion.

"Crap indeed..." mumbled Cobalion.

"Hey, kid." went Virizion, to Keldeo.

"Think you can fight?"

"No, I can't. My hands aren't free."

"Damn it!"

Cobalion looked round, and frowned.

"Too many..." he muttered.

"We can't take them all..."

"We can." smirked Terrakion. "With a little help!"

Terrakion jested to some fighting heard among the crowd of enemy Knights.

Suddenly, Victini rushed in.

He saw the mess Keldeo was in.

"You guess you didn't hold back."

"Yep."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Hell yeah, I did. They insulted my father."

"Jeez, you're just like Genesect when it comes to fighting!"

"Excuse me, but we got a bad situation here!" yelled Virizion angrily, stating the fact they're surrounded.

"Yeah, you're right." went Victini. "The Kami Trio are helping and I heard the Beast Trio is on their way. For now, we need to fight."

He turned to Keldeo.

"Put Meloetta down, Keldeo."

"But I need to protect the Princess!"

"Keldeo." scowled Victini sternly.

"I know, since you joined the Order, you wanted to prove yourself, that you are not Sir Coltdeo's son, but Sir Keldeo, Knight of the Order of Origin.

You've been holding back every time you fight, just in case you screw up badly.

Well, here is the chance to prove that you a fantastic Knight.

Defend the Kingdom, defend the Princess.

Kick some ass."

Keldeo stood there, silently.

Then he slowly put down Meloetta.

"Alright" he said. "Let's do this."

Keldeo went to pull out his sword, but Meloetta stopped him.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Melo-" went Keldeo, before being cut off by a kiss from Meloetta.

The scene was perfect.

The only bad thing was Terrakion thinking; "_The King is gonna kill this kid..._"

As Meloetta pulled away, she whispered: "_Good luck!_"

Keldeo nodded, whilst smiling.

He pulled out his sword, and turned towards the crowd of enemy Knights.

He smirked, as Victini and the three Musketeers joined him in saying:

"Let's kick their asses!"


	30. Facebook Shenanigans

**At least I'm not tired when this comes up! Heh!**

**I thought this is the best way to celebrate half-way through the fic! Facebook anyone?**

**I'm heading back to school in the next two days, and I'm gonna work on two prompts that have been given by you lovely viewers!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance

Number 30: Facebook Shenanigans

Story Outline: Every Legendary knows that Keldeo and Meloetta are together. But how did they find out?

Well, it all started on Genesect's wall, about disappearing cookies...

* * *

**Latias posted a comment on Genesect's wall.**

Genesect, did you steal all the cookies again?

16 Comments.

* * *

Genesect: Although I've done it before, I swear on Arceus, it wasn't me!

Groudon: Yeah right! Like it wasn't you who put explosives in the drainage system!

Genesect: That was Mew, remember?

Groudon: It was Mew?! That kid gonna get himself killed one day...

Kyogre: That was one messy day...

Latias: It wasn't you, Genesect?

Genesect: Yes. I was running away from Latios at the time.

Latias: Why were you running away from Latios?

Latios: Because he was trying to steal the cookies, that sneaky jerk!

Latias: Genesect!

Genesect: At least I can say I didn't steal the cookies. I don't know who stole it though...

Latias: Hmm...The case of the disappearing cookies...

Cobalion: I'm sorry to interrupt this chat wall, but has anyone seen Keldeo?

Genesect: I thought he was with you for training?

Cobalion: He didn't turn up, and I was forced to go to a human internet café...

Genesect: Strange...

* * *

Arceus posted on his status:

**Woke up this morning feeling tired, had my coffee, and I've notice Meloetta is absent...**

**Anyone seen her? Anything strange happened?**

9 Comments

* * *

Dialga: Nope. Haven't seen her, nor anything strange happened.

Palkia: I've haven't seen her, although there is a case of disappearing cookies. Apparently, Genesect stole them.

Genesect: IT WASN'T ME, GODDAMN IT!

Arceus: This is strange...

Virizion: According to Cobalion, Keldeo gone missing as well...

Terrakion: The brat's gone AWOL? Probably trying to skip out on training...

Virizion: You know Keldeo will never do that!

Terrakion: Fair point...

Arceus: Keldeo as well... That is indeed strange...

* * *

Genesect posted on his status:

**Lolololol! C my ultra haxzor sk11s!**

* * *

Genesect: Stop hacking my Facebook, Mew!

* * *

Cobalion put a post on Virizion's wall.

**Have you noticed Keldeo acting strange lately? I'm trying piece together anything that could cause him disappear...**

20 Comments

* * *

Virizion: No, not really.

Terrakion: Me either.

Cobalion: Damn! I thought that might work. Guess he was wrong.

Genesect: I've notice that every time you mention Meloetta, he'll blush slightly.

Darkrai: Then he'll being staring in space for a while.

Cobalion: WHAT?!

Virizion: WHAT?!

Terrakion: WHAT?!

Arceus: WHAT?!

Genesect: SPACE! NOW IN YOUR FACE!

Cobalion: …

Genesect: I thought we're saying things in capital letters...

Cobalion: What do you mean by that?!

Genesect: Me and Darkrai have notice that. Didn't think it was important.

Darkrai: Wasn't it obvious?

Cobalion: NO!

Virizion: NO!

Terrakion: NO!

Arceus: NO!

Darkrai: I thought it was...

* * *

Genesect post a status on his wall.

**Knock Knock!**

7 Comments

* * *

Ho-Oh: Who's there?

Genesect: ***throws a door at Ho-Oh* **THE DOOR!

Ho-Oh: Very funny, Genesect...

Genesect: Ho-Oh, it was Mew again...

Ho-Oh: Oh. How is Mew hacking your Facebook?

Genesect: Mewtwo told Mew my password.

Ho-Oh: Go figures. Mewtwo knows everyone's password...

* * *

Keldeo post a status on his wall.

**Why is everyone asking where I am?**

29 Comments

* * *

Virizion: KELDEO, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Keldeo: With Meloetta. Why?

Cobalion: Keldeo, why have you been with Meloetta?

Meloetta: Mew stole something of mine, and me and Keldeo went to find him.

Arceus: MEW!

Genesect: THAT BASTARD HAS BEEN HACKING MY FACEBOOK!

Cobalion: I see. What did he steal?

Meloetta: Something private.

Keldeo: Mew stole something private of Meloetta's.

Mew: Love Letter between Keldeo and Meloetta.

Keldeo: …

Meloetta: …

Cobalion: …

Virizion: …

Terrakion: …

Arceus: …

Genesect: Mew, did you steal some cookies?

Mew: No.

Keldeo: Yes, he did. I saw a plate of cookies with him.

Latias: MEW!

Genesect: YOU JERK! I GOT BLAME FOR STEALING BECAUSE OF YOU!

Arceus: Don't change the subject! Mew, what do you mean by love letters?

Keldeo: Mew, don't!

Mew: Keldeo and Meloetta are having a secret relationship.

The letters are when they can't see each other.

I found and read them whilst looking for my ball.

Apparently, it's been going on for five months.

Keldeo: Meloetta.

Meloetta: Yes?

Keldeo: I gonna die, aren't I?

Meloetta: Yes, you are.

Arceus: WHAT?!

* * *

Genesect post a comment on Mewtwo's wall.

**Mewtwo, why did tell Mew my password?**

7 Comments

* * *

Mewtwo: Because I thought it would be funny.

Genesect: It's not! And how did you figure it out?

Mewtwo: It's 'Meat' and it's obvious you love to eat meat.

Genesect: You jerk! Now I have to go and change it!

Lugia: Mewtwo, what other passwords are obvious?

Mewtwo: Well, Keldeo's password is 'IloveMeloetta' and Meloetta's password is 'IloveKeldeo.'

Keldeo: MEWTWO, YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE, YOU JERK!


	31. Reviewer Prompt: Gangnam Style?

**Gonna work on Kirbygirl1013's prompt after this.**

**I can say one thing, it's not gonna end well for Keldeo.**

**A sort of prompt by BIG H100.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance

Number 31: Gangnam Style?

Story Outline: Keldeo hates Gangnam Style. Unfortunately for him, his girlfriend, Meloetta, loves it...

* * *

'_Oppa Gangnam Style!_'

**CRASH!**

Where Thundurus and Tornadus were dancing, was a smouldering crater with a table.

"STOP DANCING FOR FREAK'S SAKE!"

yelled Keldeo angrily.

Keldeo is very annoyed because Tornadus and Thundurus kept dancing a stupid dance that Keldeo hates.

Gangnam Style.

Why does Keldeo hate Gangnam Style?

Most people love Gangnam Style, even the author of this story loves it as well.

Keldeo has this thing that if he finds anything weird, he'll deicide to like it or hate it.

With Gangnam Style, he found it weird and started to hate it.

He can't understand what they're saying, and the dancing is horrible.

Keldeo thought Meloetta would hate it, since dancing is part of her style.

Unfortunately...

Meloetta walked in to see the wreak.

"Keldeo, what did you do?"

"I threw the table at them because they were dancing Gangnam Style."

"Really?! I love that dance!"

She loves Gangnam Style.

But, Keldeo won't tell Meloetta he doesn't like this dance.

Keldeo loves Meloetta the way she is.

All the quirks and how she loves almost everything.

That's one of the things Keldeo loves about her.

"Keldeo."

"Yes?"

"Me and some of the others are going to have a dance off."

"What about it?"

"Wanna join?"

Keldeo smiled.

"Sure. What type of dance everyone is doing?"

"Gangnam Style."

"_Bugger!_" thought Keldeo.


	32. Reviewer Prompt: Keldeo is dead for this

**Warning: It's not going end well for Keldeo.**

**Prompt by Kirbygirl1013.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance/Family

Number 32: Keldeo is gonna get killed for this!

Story Outline: It's peaceful days in Unova for Keldeo, until Meloetta brings some news.

And he has to tell his masters about it...

* * *

It's peaceful days for Unova.

It's been a few years since the second attack from Team Plasma.

The legends of Unova are doing fine.

Genesect has finally settled in, and is working with the Kami Trio increase the plant life in the region.

The Tao Trio are patrolling the region in case the Plasmas came back.

The Musketeers are training the next generation of Musketeers.

Arceus had created three new Musketeers to take over the current ones once they retire.

Victini has left the region, to travel the world.

Meloetta has come back to the human world with new music. But as of recent, she's been ill.

About a week, the author says.

21-year old Keldeo has been training lots, although he has been finding time for relaxing and seeing Meloetta as well.

At the moment, Keldeo is taking a nap, in his human form, on the Moor of Icirrus.

Meloetta hasn't been around recently, so Keldeo been training intensely for the amount of days Meloetta has been away.

Keldeo doesn't what's wrong with Meloetta and worries constantly about her.

Terrakion had suggested to Keldeo that he should train to keep his mind off Meloetta.

So that's what Keldeo's been doing.

Apart from now, he is sleeping.

* * *

"Snore..." snored Keldeo sleepily.

He has his hands behind his head, and had his legs crossed.

He has a stereotypical anime nose balloon coming out of his nose.

"Zzzz..." went Keldeo.

The Moor is in a state of peace.

Wild Pokemon doing their usually things...

The trees swaying in the wind...

Peace was everywhere on the Moor...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Until Genesect came.

"KELDEO-SAN!" he yelled, crashing right besides Keldeo, causing Keldeo to wake up.

"H-huh?" Keldeo went sleeply.

"W-what is it, Genesect...?"

"Guess who's back?!" exclaimed Genesect, jumping up and down.

"Who...?" yawned Keldeo.

"Meloetta! She's feeling better!" expressed Genesect happliy. "And I'm first to know!"

"What?"

"I was told by Landorus to tidy up Meloetta's home.

I was cleaning up some sheets when she walked in.

She asked what I was doing in her home.

I explain I was told to tidy up there.

Meloetta requested for me to get you."

"Why does she want me?"

"That's what I asked.

She has something to tell you, she said."

"What did she want to tell me?"

"'That's none of your business!' she shouted to me." went Genesect.

"She's acting really weird."

Keldeo sighed.

"Guess we go then..."

* * *

**CRASH!**

Meloetta, in her human form, jumped.

She turned round to see a great dust cloud coming from the other room, and then Keldeo walking in, cradling his injured head..

"Geez, Genesect!" he yelled. "Did we literally have to crash into here?"

"I don't care!" called Genesect from the other room. "Now I clean this up!"

"You do that!" shouted Keldeo.

He turned to Meloetta.

"So..." smiled Keldeo cheekily. "I've heard you wanted to see me?"

Meloetta immediately hugged Keldeo, which surprised him.

"Meloetta...?" went Keldeo in a confused way.

"I missed you..." muttered Meloetta.

"You'll only gone a week."

"It felt like a month..."

"How come?"

"Well, I kept throwing up in the morning so I went to see Cresseila..."

Cresselia, when not stopping the nightmares Darkrai causes, is the Legendaries' doctor.

"Let's sit down first, Meloetta."

* * *

A little while later, the two are sitting down on chairs, each holding a hot drink.

Keldeo took a sip of his drink.

"Tell me what happened."

"I told Cresselia I kept being sick..." went Meloetta sadly.

"She said I should stay at the Hall for a week for some tests..."

"I see." said Keldeo wistful. "That's why you were gone...

Then what happened?"

"Over the course the week and the tests were done..."

"So what's the result? Some kind of flu?" asked Keldeo, taking a sip of his drink.

"Keldeo."

"Hmm?"

"Promise you won't freak out when I say this."

Keldeo nodded, and took a sip of his drink again.

"You are gonna to be a father, Keldeo."

Keldeo suddenly gulped a big gulp of hot drink down the wrong way in surprise.

"*Cough!* *Cough!*" went Keldeo, dropping his drink.

"Keldeo!" went Meloetta, putting her drink on the side, going to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"*Cough* Yes, but *Cough* what?!" he said between coughing.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Meloetta.

"Yes, I *Cough* did!" yelled Keldeo.

"What do you mean *Cough* by that?"

Meloetta slapped him.

"YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. BE. A. DAD!"

she said very threatenly.

Genesect walked into the room and saw the situation the two are in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he questioned.

"GET OUT!" yelled Meloetta, throwing a chair at Genesect.

Genesect dodge it.

"Calm down dear, it was only a question!"

Genesect made a mistake saying that.

Now Meloetta is chasing him with a large chair.

* * *

"So I didn't mishear it..." went Keldeo.

Meloetta had calmed down after beaten Genesect half to death with a chair.

The said bug is in a smouldering crater.

"Yes..." said Meloetta.

"So how did Arecus take the news?" asked Keldeo.

"He said since I'm an adult now, I can take responsibility for myself.

He's not gonna wipe you out of existence." replied Meloetta.

"Well, I think he won't..."

"I see..."

"Keldeo?"

"Yeah...?"

"Are you angry?"

"No. Worried."

"Worried about what?"

"How my master are going to react..."

"So you are ok with it?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I didn't react the way you expected.

I just didn't expect it, that's all..."

"Why?"

"I'm the last of my kind, and I spent most of the childhood, and my entire teenage life training with my masters, and hanging with my friends and you.

I never ever thought once of my race, and suddenly, I've got a child on the way.

I just never expect it."

"I see. Do you...?"

"Y-yes, of course! I generally think the human abortion thing is very bad. I think who-ever does it, they're as bad as murderers."

Meloetta smiled, then hugged Keldeo.

"Thank you, Keldeo..." she muttered softly.

"You're welcome." went Keldeo. "Now I got to tell my masters about this...

I'm going to get killed for this for sure..."

* * *

An hour later, Meloetta is standing outside a room in the Musketeers base.

Keldeo had went to tell his masters in the room Meloetta was standing out of.

Meloetta wonder what was happening...

"WHAT?!"

**CRASH!**

A table crashed through the door, and Keldeo ran past Meloetta in a panic, crying anime tears.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Terrakion and Virizion ran after Keldeo, very angry.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

"I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE A GRANDMOTHER, YOU JERK!"

Meloetta stood there is a daze.

Cobalion walked outside, sighing.

He noticed Meloetta, and smiled.

"On the behalf of the Musketeers,

well, mostly me..." he went.

"Congratulations."

He looked to where the other Musketeers ran.

"I hope they don't kill him..."

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOU BRAT!"

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? I'M ONLY 39!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"


	33. Reviewer Prompt: Training

**Sup. Been busy with exams and all that crap. Prompt by Anime FanFic Fan.**

**He told me to consider it. I DID AND IT'S HERE!**

**This one gave me the feels.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Number 33: Training.

Story Outline: Meloetta always wondered why Keldeo trained so hard and be so serious. So one day she asked him why...

* * *

Meloetta sighed.

She is bored.

Meloetta had created some new music, and had beaten Zekrom to a dance off at Just Dance 4.

And now she is very bored.

At the moment, she's sitting on a chair, slumped, watching Genesect and Victini scuffling over some food that Genesect tried to steal.

"STOP ATTACKING ME!

"THEN STEALING MY FOOD!"

Meloetta sighed again in boredom.

Palkia walked over, and saw Meloetta.

"You bored?" asked Palkia.

"Yep..." muttered Meloetta.

"Why don't you go and create some music?"

"Already done that..."

"Hmm...,

Why don't you go see Keldeo?"

Meloetta shot up.

"I'll do that!"

She then grinned at Palkia.

"Thanks Palkia!"

Meloetta then ran towards the Location Portals.

Palkia smiled softly.

She then noticed Genesect and Victini fighting.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!"

* * *

**THWACK!**

...

**THWACK!**

...

**THWACK!**

**CRASH!**

A tree fell down in front of Keldeo.

"Three times..." thought Keldeo. "Still not strong enough..."

Keldeo is training. Cobalion and Terrakion have gone somewhere and Virizion has Keldeo he could do what he wants.

Keldeo wanted to train, so that's what he's doing.

Keldeo sets his sight on another tree.

His horn begins to glow.

"SACRED SWORD!" he yelled, attacking the tree.

**THWACK!**

This tree was considerably weak tree, as after one hit, it began to fall.

And that moment it began to fall, Meloetta appeared.

"Kelde!" she exclaimed, not noticing the falling tree.

Keldeo's eyes widen in surprise, and straight away jumped at Meloetta to save her.

"Keldeo, what are-AHH!" said a confused Meloetta when Keldeo saved her.

**CRASH!**

After the dust cloud faded away, Keldeo got up with an still confused Meloetta.

"Eh?" went Meloetta, walking over the fallen tree. "Why did that tree collapsed?"

"I was training, and I knocked it down..." went Keldeo. "You should be more careful..."

"Well, excused me!" shouted Meloetta. "You knocked it over! You should be more careful!"

Keldeo frowned.

"I am careful. These trees have no Pokemon leaving in them. I train alone."

"Why do you train away?" asked Meloetta innocently. "It's not like you have to protect anyone..."

Keldeo's expression instantly darkened.

He then muttered something.

"Pardon?" asked Meloetta.

"Go." said Keldeo dangerously.

Meloetta, the one who cannot sense danger, continue to say "Why do you want me to go?"

"**I SAID GO!**" yelled Keldeo furiously, causing the whole forest to shake.

Meloetta stood there bewildered.

"**You don't know what I have been through!**" growled Keldeo furiously. "**Go home and go listen to some of that bad-sounding music of yours!**"

Meloetta slapped Keldeo hard.

Keldeo didn't even flinched, but caused a small amount of pain for him.

Meloetta, however, is crying bucket loads.

"Y-y-you jerk!" she shouted, before running away crying.

Keldeo growled before going back to training.

* * *

Virizion, as usually, is searching for berries.

"Seriously, do we have any berries in this forest?!" she asked frustratedly.

She looked round, when she heard a strange sound.

Virizion cocked her head, to listen.

She discovered it is crying.

Virizion, not the one to let anyone cry, went to see who is crying.

To her surprise, it is Meloetta, sitting on a stump, crying her eyes out.

"Meloetta?" questioned a concerned Virizion.

Meloetta turned to look at Virizion, tears running down her face.

"V-virizion!" she sniffed.

Virizion took one step.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"K-Keldeo's a j-j-jerk!" cried Meloetta.

This took Virizion aback.

Keldeo?

Keldeo has never been a jerk.

Terrakion most of the time, but Virizion guesses that just joking.

Cobalion isn't very good with other's feelings.

And Virizion can admit her temper can get in the way.

But Keldeo?

No way he could be like that.

Could he?

"Tell me what happened."

stated Virizion.

* * *

"...and I ran here crying..." sadly finished Meloetta.

"I see..." went Virizion. She stared into the distance.

"_I'm gonna have a talk with Keldeo about his..._"

"M-miss Virizion...!" stuttered Meloetta.

"Why would Kelde act like that?"

"Hmm..." went Virizion.

"Terrakion told me one time why Keldeo trains so hard.

Terrakion had been training Keldeo and asked him why he wanted to be strong."

"Y-yeah?" sniffed Meloetta.

"Keldeo responded that he wanted to protect everyone he loves, to grow strong is to protect them."

"Huh?"

"You heard about the Great Fire of Icirrus?"

"Yes, I have. Keldeo told me a little bit about it.

Didn't he lose his parents?"

"Yes, and I guess it stems from this..."

* * *

_A young Keldeo is running around a forest that's on fire._

"_Mama!" he yelled. "Dada!"_

_Everything is on fire._

_Young Keldeo noticed his father dousing out some of the fire._

"_Dada!" he screamed, causing his father to notice. Young Keldeo began to run towards his dad._

_At that moment, Keldeo's Father noticed_ _a tree about to collapse._

_And he can definitely see it's gonna hit Young Keldeo._

"_KELDEO!" he shouted, before jumping at Young Keldeo to save him._

_The last thing Young Keldeo saw was his father's face before blacking out._

_When Young Keldeo came around, after the fire died down,_

_he saw his father's dead body crushed under a tree._

_Since Young Keldeo was a child back then, he did not understand the meaning of 'Death'_

_So, imagined how the Musketeers felt when they found the last Keldeo trying to get his father to wake up, when the said father is already dead._

* * *

"I guess..." went Virizion, after telling Meloetta about Keldeo's reason to train. "Keldeo's last moments with his father was him being saved and protected."

"..." went Meloetta.

"I think Keldeo has got survivors guilt," explained Virizion. "That he felt guilty about living. The reason why he wants to train so hard is to protect his precious ones, that they don't have to die saving him..."

"Thank you, Virizion." stated Meloetta, causing Virizion to jump in surprise.

"I now understand. I said something very rude that upset Keldeo.

I shouldn't of questioned Keldeo's will."

Virizion smiled.

"I'll go talk to Keldeo." she said. "Knowing him, he's probably beating himself up for saying those things."

Virizion got up.

"That or he told Terrakion what happened, and is being told off about it."

Meloetta grinned.

She now knows not to question a Pokemon's will, for it's one of the strongest things a Pokemon can have.

After all, she'll now never doubt her love for Keldeo.

* * *

**Did that give you the feels? It did for me!**

**I saw the trailer for the Genesect movie, which Mewtwo returns in it.**

**And many people are supporting Mewtwo.**

**Couple of words for ya.**

**Geneocidal Bug. Plasma Cannon. Type Advantages. **

**That is all.**

**~DragonNiro~**


	34. Reviewer Prompt: Strong

**Sup, yet another reviewer prompt.**

**This one from a Guest.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/Humour

Number 34: Strong.

Story Outline: Everyone has just seen the fifteenth Pokemon film, and Keldeo is pondering what it means to be strong...

* * *

Keldeo stared into the night sky.

It's been a few hours since ever the legends saw 'Kyurem Vs the Sword of Justice.'

Naturally, afterwards, there is a massive party for it's success.

Kyurem had said to Keldeo that they may not be rivals, Keldeo shouldn't try to fight her.

This cause Keldeo to think, and he's out on the balcony.

"_What does it mean to be strong_?" he thought. "_I couldn't defeat Kyurem in the film..._"

He stared into the night sky again.

"_What did my parents do to be strong?_

_What does my masters do?_

_What does everyone else do?_"

Meloetta walked onto the balcony, to get some fresh air, when she saw Keldeo standing there.

"Kelde?" she asked, causing Keldeo to turn his head slightly.

"Meloetta." said Keldeo, smiling a bit.

"Why are you out here?" questioned Meloetta.

"Just thinking." went Keldeo, looking back at the sky.

Meloetta went to Keldeo's side.

"Thinking about what?"

Keldeo sighed.

"It's that film. I was portrayed to been training almost all my life, but I lost to Kyurem. I knew that it isn't really, but it's got me thinking.

What's does it mean to be strong?"

Meloetta smiled softly, than looked at the sky.

"I think it's up to the being's choice.

Every being on this planet will always question things, and sometimes, other's answers aren't enough.

I think everyone in this world should search for their own answers, the way they should fight for.

I think Reshiram fights for truth and justice, and Zekrom fights for ideals and a perfect world.

In the end, it should be your choice to believe, to find your own path, not a path that's already been travelled down."

Keldeo smiled.

"Thanks Meloetta."

"You're welcome." replied Meloetta.

The two both looked at the night sky.

"It's sure is romantic tonight, isn't it?" asked Keldeo.

"Sure, it is..." went Meloetta, blushing a bit.

"Can we...?"

Keldeo chuckled softly.

He loves Meloetta's shyness sometimes.

"Sure."

The two turned into their human forms, and got close to kiss.

The scene was perfect.

If you can't imagine it, think of a couple having a romantic moment in front of a full moon.

Think of that, and you mostly got it.

Yes, this is a perfect moment...

…

…

…

Until Victini interrupted.

"Hey, Keldeo! There's a mas-" he started, before seeing the scene.

It seems that Keldeo and Meloetta didn't notice Victini, as they continue kissing.

"Hehehehe..." went Victini softly.

Keldeo is his best friend, and is glad he's got a girlfriend.

"_I think I won't tell Keldeo and Meloetta about the massive fight that Mewtwo and Genesect are having..._" thought Victini. "_Mewtwo did kinda start it saying he'll steal the show, and could beat Genesect..._

_I wonder how it's going...?_"

* * *

"HOW ARE YOU BEATING ME?" yelled Mewtwo, after being thrown literally to the other side of the Hall.

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

"TYPE ADVANTAGES, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Genesect.

* * *

**I think Genesect is better than Mewtwo, consider Genesect's resistance against Psychic type attacks and it's type advantage of Bug.**

**Also, in the film, there are five Genesect, one of them shiny.**

**I think Mewtwo will have his cut work out if he fights against not one, but five bug types that can resist against Psychic types, and not knowing any fire type attacks.**

**I think Genesect will win hands down.**

**But it's your choice who will win.**

**See ya.**


	35. Reviewer Prompt: Lake trio & matchmaking

**Prompt by azzy the azelf.**

**And, by the way, Azelf is suppose to talk like that. I'm trying to write characters with accents.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/Humour

Number 35: Lake Trio and their matchmaking plans

Story Outline: The Lake Trio try to get Keldeo and Meloetta. Their attempts don't go well...

* * *

"Ouch!" yelled Uxie in pain, as she floated into a table.

Azelf sighed. Uxie does that every time.

He then glanced over to Mesprit, who is furiously writing down something.

Azelf, with his ever unblinking eyes, asked:

"Whatca writing, Mez?"

Mesprit quickly looked up, then back to what she's writing.

"Plans." she went.

"It better not be another plan for matchmaking, Mesprit!" yelled Uxie, whilst floating dangerously towards a pillar.

"Ya knowz that Uxie getz annoyed with that." said Azelf.

"Don't worry!" smiled Mesprit, looking up.

"I'm very worried." went Uxie, very close to the pillar.

"Me tooz..." went also Azelf, to Uxie. He then turned to Mesprit.

"Whassis plan all aboutz, then?" he asked.

"Three plan to get Keldeo and Meloetta together!" exclaimed Mesprit. "And you two are going to help me!"

"OUCH!" screamed Uxie, colliding with the pillar.

"So that'z what Uxie waz worried about..." thought Azelf, sweat-dropping.

* * *

Plan 1: Tripping.

Keldeo hangs around a certain area after training, and Meloetta passes through there everyday at the same time.

What to do: Get a wire to trip Meloetta and Keldeo to catch her.

Azelf sat on the floor, behind a pillar, holding a one end of a wire.

The other end is being hold by Mesprit, behind another pillar.

Keldeo is currently having a drink.

Uxie is sitting next to Azelf.

"Why do we have to do this?" asked Uxie.

"Questionz Mesprit'z zantity and you probally gots this..." replied Azelf.

"Seriously, she's got to stop fan-girling!" exclaimed Uxie.

Azelf noticed footsteps approching.

Then Mesprit sent him a mental message.

"Quick, pull!"

So, Azelf did.

Now let's just step back a moment.

Meloetta, as predicted, appeared.

However, Genesect is with her, slightly ahead and talking to Meloetta.

Genesect likes everybody.

And Genesect is going to be a problem.

Why?

He gets angry at things for no reason and goes on a rampage.

Genesect, who is in front of Meloetta, tripped over the wire, which is meant for Meloetta.

And he got angry when he saw the wire.

Genesect grabbed a table with one hand.

"DIE, WIRE, DIE!" he screamed, throwing the table directly at the wire.

Since the impact was so strong, the table, along with the wire, went down to the floor below.

Taking Azelf and Mesprit with it, and leaving Uxie confused because she doesn't know what happened.

* * *

Plan 1 failed.

Reason: Genesect.

* * *

Plan 2: Card.

Azelf is fantastic at copying other's hand-writing.

Get Azelf to copy Keldeo's hand-writing in Meloetta's card and Meloetta's hand-writing in Keldeo's card.

Then simply deliver the cards.

* * *

Two card are put in front of Azelf and a copy of Keldeo's and Meloetta's writing.

Keldeo's is very messy, while Meloetta's is very neat.

"Copy." went Mesprit.

"No." said Azelf.

Uxie cocked her head to listen to the conversation.

"Why not?!" yelled Mesprit.

"Ones, I don't want to help in this plan, because it'z dizhonourable." explained Azelf calmly. "Twoz, I won't uze thiz talent for bad."

Mesprit went to agure back, when Uxie said.

"There's no point, Mes. Azelf won't do it. If you force him to, I'll tell everyone about how you got black-mail on everyone single one of them, including Arecus."

Mesprit went a deep red, and muttered 'Sorry.'

* * *

Plan 2 failed.

Reason: Azelf and Uxie.

* * *

Plan 3: Flowers.

Deliver some flowers to Meloetta, saying they're from Keldeo.

* * *

Mesprit stole some Roses from Shaymin's garden.

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Uxie, floating towards a table.

"Yep!" went Mesprit. "Shaymin won't miss them!"

The Lake Trio wrapped the Roses.

As I mean the Lake Trio, mostly Mesprit due to Uxie being blind and Azelf having no idea how to wrap.

Afterwards, the three floated towards Meloetta's room.

"This plan won't fail!" said Mesprit gleefully. "Nothing can go wrong!"

"Ten buckz it will..." muttered Azelf, to Uxie while guiding her.

"Deal." went Uxie.

As the three continued to go to Meloetta's room, they ran (floated actually.) in Keldeo.

"Sorry!" apologised Keldeo.

"It's ok." went Mesprit, while holding the flowers.

Keldeo noticed the flowers.

"Hey, who are those flowers for?" he asked curiously.

"Um..." said Mesprit nervously. Azelf is trying not to laugh.

"Meloetta?"

"Meloetta?" asked Keldeo darkly. "I'll take them for her. I am her boyfriend after all..."

"WHAT?!" screamed Mesprit.

"You ownz me ten buckz." grinned Azelf.

"Damn..." went Uxie, handing the money.

* * *

Plan 3 failed.

Reason: Mesprit learns that Meloetta and Keldeo are already together.


	36. Reviewer Prompt: Fishing Trip!

**A prompt by EZM64.**

**Before this starts, a thing to say.  
**

** cynthia, I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you be more clear on your prompt?**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta friendship.

Themes: Humour/Friendship

Number 36: Fishing Trip?!

Story Outline: It's the middle of the night, and the Musketeers and Meloetta are on a boat, in the middle of a lake.

Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion want to catch fish. Keldeo and Meloetta just want to sleep...

* * *

"Got anything...?" asked Meloetta sleepily, to Keldeo.

She turned, to see Keldeo asleep.

Meloetta hit Keldeo on the head, causing him to jolt.

"W-wha...?" he went sleepily.

"You... ***yawn*** ...are so going to pay for this..." yawned Meloetta.

It is Keldeo's day off from training with his masters.

But, for some some reason, the Musketeers wanted to go fishing, and dragged him and Meloetta along.

Terrakion lied to Meloetta that it was Keldeo's idea.

The five are on a boat, in a lake, in Unova.

"Zzzz..." went Keldeo, going back to sleep.

Terrakion notice that Keldeo is sleeping again.

**TWACK!**

"OW!"

"Wake up. You gotta catch some fish."

"I don't wanna!" yelled Keldeo. "I want to sleep!"

"Tough!" went Terrakion.

"We're going to catch some fish."

"Master Cobalion! Master Virizion!" exclaimed Keldeo, with bags under his eyes.

"I don't want to catch fish!"

"Tough." went Cobalion.

"I want to catch fish" went Virizion

Keldeo nearly caused the boat to capsized in anger.

"I WANNA SLEEP!"

**SMACK!**

Keldeo now has a big bump on his head.

"SHUT UP." dangerously said Terrakion. "YOU'RE. SCARING. THE. FISH."

Then the Cave Pokemon went back to fishing.

Keldeo turned to Meloetta.

"Sorry about this."

"It's...alright..." went Meloetta sleepily, almost nodding off.

"Sigh..." went Keldeo.

"_This is going to be a long morning..._"

* * *

"...so, I managed to catch a Feebas about this big! And Groudon only got a Wooper!" told Terrakion.

"Ha!" laughed Virizion. "Groudon may be good at fishing, but he can't beat us!"

"That's right!" grinned Terrakion.

Virizion and Terrakion are talking about fishing, while Cobalion is thinking of things to do later.

Meloetta and Keldeo, not surprising, asleep.

Terrakion saw this, and hit Keldeo on the head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Keldeo.

"Huh...?" went Meloetta, just waking up.

"The hell was that for?!" angrily asked Keldeo.

"You are fishing as well." stated Terrakion. "Pay attention to your rod."

Meloetta quickly looked over to the rod.

It isn't pulling.

"But, it's not moving..." whined Meloetta.

"Still..." went Virizion. "You need to be patience. If you catch one fish, you'll both get to go home."

This caused the two to stare intently at the rod.

"Those two..." thought Virizion, smiling at the thought. "Their friendship will go no bounds..."

* * *

"Kelde?"

"Yes?"

"Has it moved?"

"No..."

"Aw..."

…

…

…

…

"Kelde?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go to sleep..."

"Me too..."

…

…

…

…

…

"Kelde?"

"Yes...?"

"I can I sleep on you...?"

"Sure..."

Meloetta laid her head on Keldeo, and so was asleep very quickly.

Keldeo soon fell asleep as well, tired from waking up way too early.

Terrakion went to hit Keldeo again, but Virizion stop him.

"Good blackmail for later." she told him.

Terrakion grinned. "Good for when Keldeo is being uncooperative!"

* * *

Keldeo and Meloetta's line began to pull.

Terrakion smacked Keldeo on the head.

"OW!" he yelled, then turn to Terrakion. "What was that for?"

"Line's pulling..." he muttered.

Keldeo quickly woke up Meloetta, and the two began to pull.

"Pull!" stated Keldeo.

The line pulled back harder.

"This must be one big fish..." thought Meloetta.

"PULL!" yelled Keldeo.

The two did and the captured fish flew up into the air.

…

…

…

…

…

...But it wasn't a fish.

It's a purple bug.

"GENESECT?!" yelled the two.

* * *

Turns out Genesect want to fish as well.

Now, the said purple bug is sat among the group, staring at his fishing rod.

Keldeo and Meloetta were not impressed, as they were expecting to catch a fish.

So the two sulked in their corner of a boat.

"Meloetta...?"

"Yes, Keldeo...?"

"We kill Genesect for this...?"

"Yes..."

The two, yet again fell asleep.

Terrakion couldn't be bothered to wake Keldeo up again.

Genesect isn't causing any calamities.

All is calm.

…

…

…

…

...

Genesect noticed it is getting brighter.

He turned to see the sun rising.

"Keldeo-San! Meloetta-Chan!" he whispered, causing the two to once again awake.

"What is it...?" angrily asked a grumpy Meloetta.

"Sun is rising!" replied Genesect happily.

The two, with bags under their eyes, turn towards the rising sun.

Keldeo smiled softly and sleepily, while Meloetta is complete mesmerised.

"I've n-n-never seen a sunrise before!" she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!"

She hugged Keldeo, who blushed a bit.

"I glad I got to see it with you, Kelde..." she whispered.

Genesect grinned at this sight.

Even early in the morning, friendship can be a strong thing to bring beings together.

Nothing could of broken this moment.

Unless an angry Gyarados came out of the water.

"Genesect..." growled Terrakion as the Gyarados prepared a Hyper Beam.

"Wasn't me." stated Genesect.

Keldeo smiled at his Genesect's antics and Meloetta's sweetness.

He knew that they would be great friends for the rest of their lives.


	37. Trapped

**It's a trap!**

**Just kidding.**

**I've done so many prompts by viewers, that I've decided to do one of my own.**

**A school wised-fic, involes some of the legends as humans.**

**Enough said.**

**See ya later, Feraligatrs!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta friendship.

Themes: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Number 37: Trapped.

Story Outline: Keldeo sometimes really hates fate...

* * *

Keldeo believes in fate.

And sometime, he FREAKING hates it.

It was fate that gave him red hair, it was fate for people at school to tease him about it.

It was fate that Keldeo believe in Justice, and it was fate that he was born into an family who believes in Justice.

It was fate that Keldeo has grey eyes, and it was fate that Keldeo will fight anyone who'll pick a fight with him.

And it was fate that Keldeo is now stuck in the cleaner's closet with the school's most attractive and popular girl, Meloetta, whom Keldeo has crush on.

Like his friend Victini would say: "I'm in deep crap."

Now, you're wondering.

How did Keldeo end up in this mess?

Well, it all started with an practical joke, with Manaphy.

Victini had filled his locker with dirty magazines, and Manaphy chased the two in anger.

Keldeo had quickly jumped into to a open room, which turns out to be the cleaner's closet.

And for some reason, Meloetta was in there.

Meloetta was about to say something when the door shut and locked.

Now, the two are in separate corners.

Keldeo is thinking about how he got in this mess, while Meloetta is hyperventilating.

Maybe she's claustrophobic?

* * *

Meloetta is freaking out big time.

She's trapped in a room with a boy she has admired for many years.

…

…

…

Yes, that means 'crush'!

Mesprit has always lightly tease Meloetta about it.

Meloetta can't help but melt every time she saw those grey, gentle eyes.

She felt when he fought with bad students, he was a knight taking down his foes.

Meloetta especially like his red hair, and it's an unusual colour, like her green-hair.

Meloetta has always admired Keldeo, but wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him.

One, he's very unpopular with the popular kids, as Keldeo hates how they are having parties when they should be studying.

Two, she doesn't know how her friends would react, apart from Mesprit, who encourages it.

And, three, she wouldn't know how Keldeo would react.

So, Meloetta holds it up.

Today, Mesprit had spilt something, which stained the carpet.

Meloetta went to the cleaner, Genesect, to ask for some stain remover.

Genesect gave Meloetta the keys, and Meloetta went into the closet for the remover.

Imagine her surprise when Keldeo ran in.

She was about to ask why Keldeo was doing in here, when the door shut and got locked.

And now she's trapped in this place with her crush.

It's not helping she's claustrophobic.

* * *

Keldeo looked over to Meloetta, who is still hyperventilating.

He sighed.

Keldeo has always been told to respect women in any situation.

And if they are upset, or panicking, help them.

Keldeo got up, catching Meloetta's attention, and sat next to her.

Meloetta blushed very deeply.

"So..." went Keldeo, sighing.

"We're trapped."

"Y-yeah..." stuttered Meloetta softly.

"Whoever locked us in is an idiot, right?"

Meloetta giggled softly.

"Y-yeah..."

"How long do you think Genesect will turn up?"

asked Keldeo.

"D-dunno..." went Meloetta, heart a-pounding.

"I can see that you're panicking and hyperventilating a lot." said Keldeo.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"Y-yeah..." stuttered Meloetta.

"_It's not helping you're next to me..._"

"Don't worry..." smiled Keldeo, looking at Meloetta.

"Just think of happy things."

And Meloetta did.

She thought of singing on a stage, and dancing as well.

Seeing her little brother smiling.

…

…

…

…

…

…

...And how nice it is that Keldeo is sat next to her.

Keldeo looked at Meloetta, looking happy at her thoughts.

"_She looks really happy..._" he thought. "_She looks really cute this way..._"

* * *

Victini had his ear against the door.

"Anything?" asked Mesprit, arms crossed.

"Nope..." went Victini. "I can't seem to hear anything..."

Mesprit growled.

"Why is it so hard for them to confess?!" she yelled.

"Keldeo's stubborn..." remarked Manaphy, scowling.

"And Meloetta's shy. This isn't the best plan."

"Manaphy, shut up!" yelled Mesprit angrily.

She then became very scared.

"Eh?" went Manaphy, confused. "It seems you've seen a ghost."

"So..." went a voice angrily.

Manaphy turned round to see Genesect, the cleaner.

"...can someone tell me what the hell you're doing?!" he growled angrily.

"Crap." said Victini straight away.

* * *

Keldeo heard shouting from outside.

Meloetta has calm down and has put her head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"_I wonder what's happening outside...?_" thought Keldeo curiously. "_I hope they free us soon._"

He glaced over to Meloetta.

"_But not yet. I want this to last a bit longer._"


	38. Illness

**I'M ON A ROLL TODAY! WOO!**

**I got an idea for something cool for this fic, but I'll explain that next chapter.**

**See ya.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta friendship.

Themes: Romance/Humour.

Number 38: Illness

Story Outline: Meloetta is ill, so Keldeo decides to help her become better...

* * *

"Atchoo!" sneezed Meloetta cutely.

Meloetta has a cold.

This cold has been running around the Hall for about a week.

It all started when Mew thought it would be funny to flood, then freeze the Hall.

Everyone, apart from Articuno, Regice and Kyurem, were not impressed.

Some had caught colds, and have now been confined to their rooms.

Meloetta is one of them.

Her room consists of a small wardrobe, for her human form.

She also has a desk covered in music sheets, and a few storage boxes.

The walls are purple.

She can't sing well, has a blinding headache, and various other symptoms of a cold.

What ever Meloetta has, it certainly sucked for Meloetta.

She wanted to sing today, as well!

Meloetta sighed, and grabbed another tissue.

"I really hate colds..." she muttered.

She blew into the tissue, rolled it up, and threw it into the bin.

Meloetta sighed, then pulled over the covers, and went to sleep.

…

But she couldn't.

No matter how much she turn or toss, she couldn't get to sleep.

Meloetta is about to rage when she heard a knock at the door.

She got up, and said: "Who is it?"

"Keldeo!" called a voice. "I thought you want some company."

"Don't come in!" exclaimed Meloetta frantically. "You'll catch my cold!"

The door opened, and Keldeo walked in with a cold mask.

"Don't worry." he said. "I have this mask."

Meloetta became very confused.

"Why are you wearing one?" she asked.

"Turns out Latias is afraid of germs, so she and Genesect have been handing them out to the Legends who don't have a cold."

"For once, Genesect's doing something sane and sensible..." muttered Meloetta.

Keldeo laughed, although it was muffled.

"Anyway, there's something else I'm here about." stated Keldeo.

Meloetta stared at Keldeo intently.

"I'm gonna cure your cold!" said Keldeo proudly.

"Keldeo..." went a bunged-up Meloetta. "If it weren't for my cold, I'd yell at you for being an idiot."

"No!" exclaimed Keldeo frantically. "I'm serious!"

"Explain how curing a cold is possible, then!" hoarsely shouted Meloetta. "It's very hard to try and cure it!"

"Meloetta."

"Yes?"

"Remember what I said when we started to go out?"

Meloetta smiled softly.

"'Don't underestimate me, will ya?' is the quote you said.'

"That's absolutely right!" grinned Keldeo.

"So, what's this cure of yours?" asked Meloetta.

"Well," started Keldeo. "I used to get lots of colds when I was younger, as Cobalion thought it was good for me to meditate under a waterfall to try my mental strength."

"Yeah?"

"Well, my masters had a way with getting rid of colds.

Terrakion would give me a mixture of Rawst berries, Aspear berries and Tamato berries."

"Aren't Tamato berries spicy?"

"Yes, but it acts like a paste to hold the other mixtures together.

Anyway, Virizion then would feed me a herbal tea with Combee honey and lemons.

It's very sweet.

Cobalion would finally give me a cold solution made from spring water, healing herbs and nevermeltice.

I would sleep in for a day or two, then I'll be fine."

Meloetta had a quizzed look on her face.

"So, this will cure me?"

"Yep." smiled Keldeo, through his mask.

Meloetta nodded.

"Ok, I trust you."

* * *

The first reaction to the mixture of berries.

"Ah! Spicy!"

"I told you it was gonna be hot!"

* * *

Second reaction to the tea.

"This is gotta to be the most tasty tea I've ever taste!"

"I hoped you liked it. Took ages because Genesect kept stealing the pot to make everyone hot drinks!"

* * *

And the third reaction is the cold solution.

"K-k-k-kedeo, a-a-are you t-trying t-to m-make m-me c-catch a-another c-cold?"

"No, that's the nevermeltice. That was my first reaction to it as well."

* * *

Meloetta has slept mostly for the next two days, waking up to eat and other various things.

After the two days have past, Meloetta woke up feeling fine.

She could sing again, she didn't have a headache and had more energy than when she was ill.

Meloetta tried to find Keldeo, but he was no where to be seen.

Landorus came up to Meloetta with a tray with exactly the same stuff that Keldeo used to get rid of her cold.

"Keldeo's ill. Zekrom sneezed big time and Keldeo was covered in the germs" he stated.

"Mind taking this to him? He requested it."

"Sure." smiled Meloetta.

In relationships, it's natural for one partner to nurse the other when ill.

Keldeo had aided Meloetta back to perfect health, and now it's Meloetta's turn to aid Keldeo back to health.

That's what couples do, right?


	39. Nightmare

**I've got to make a long oneshot soon, because I fancy make a long story for some reason. Hehehehe...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Somehow, now I got to figure out how to put the 'famous' internet dance 'Harlem Shake' into a story...**

**See ya later, ****Feraligatrs**.

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Number 39: Nightmare.

Story Outline: Darkrai been sulking around the night recently, as Keldeo has been suffering nightmares in the Hall. Meloetta has come across him suffering a nightmare one night, and sings a lullaby...

* * *

"Sigh..." went Meloetta in worry.

She's currently at her desk, in her room.

The desk is covered in note sheets.

What's Meloetta worried about?

Keldeo.

…

…

…

Don't worry, it's nothing about their relationship.

Let's start at the beginning.

Darkrai cannot sleep, as his ability to cause nightmares ironically causes him to have nightmares.

So this means he has to stay up at night, while everyone else goes to sleep.

This leaves Darkrai bored.

And to cure this boredom, he floats around the Hall, thinking.

So, how does affect Keldeo?

Well, one of Darkrai's most used routes goes pass Keldeo's room.

And due to Darkrai's ability, this causes Keldeo to have horrific nightmares.

It's not Darkrai's fault.

He's probably doesn't know he's doing it.

The Swords of Justice has asked Keldeo what his nightmares are about.

Keldeo replied it's always about his parents, about they say to Keldeo it's his fault they died.

After that, Keldeo suddenly went to sleep on that spot.

Meloetta sighed again.

She's worried about Keldeo's health. Having too little sleep can seriously affect anyone's body.

She glanced at the clock in her room.

"Eleven-Thirty, huh?" she muttered to herself. "Hmm...I wonder..."

* * *

It's dark in the Hall of Origin hallway.

Most of legendaries have gone to sleep.

Some, like Ho-Oh, are just getting ready to sleep, while others, like Celebi, are having a nice bath just before bed.

Only a few Pokemon are not actually going to bed yet.

Mewtwo is doing an experiment, while Genesect is watching.

Giratina reading through some of the last reports of the day.

And Yveltal being chased around by Xerneas after purposely spilling her hot drink.

Meloetta hid behind a pillar near Keldeo's room.

She is waiting for waiting for Darkrai to turn up.

And, not surprisingly, he did.

He floated passed Keldeo's room, deep in his thoughts.

After Darkrai disappeared, Meloetta went to check on Keldeo.

She went to opened the door to Keldeo's room, then remembered something.

"I've never actually been in Kelde's room before..." she thought.

Meloetta slowly opened the door, and quietly went into Keldeo's room.

Keldeo's room is in stark contrast with Meloetta's room.

With Meloetta's room being tidy, Keldeo's room?

Well, messy.

Items are scattered everywhere, training bags literately blown into a wall.

Many dummies are sliced in half, and various training items are around the place.

Ironically, the only place that's not messy is Keldeo's bed, which the said Pokemon is sleeping.

The walls are coloured sea blue.

Meloetta, while avoiding some of the items, went over to Keldeo.

As she thought, Keldeo is having a nightmare.

"Sigh..." went Meloetta.

She's really wants to help Keldeo, but she has no idea how...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wait a second..." thought Meloetta. "Don't humans sing to their young when they have trouble sleeping?"

Meloetta looked over to Keldeo, who looked like he is in pain.

"Hmm... Was it called a lullaby?" she thought again.

"I think I know one...

But I think I should change some of the words..."

So, Meloetta sung 'Hush little baby, don't say a word,' but with changed lyrics:

* * *

_'Hush little Kelde, this dream won't bite, _

_With my music, everything is gonna be right. _

_And if Genesect is gonna steal a cake, _

_You're gonna beat him, for goodness sake. _

_And if Cobalion is gonna make you strong, _

_I'll help you with my song . _

_And if you are feeling down, _

_I'm gonna turn that frown around._

_And even you lost everything in that fire, _

_You're still someone that I admire. _

_And if your anger is bad as a quake, _

_Your mind is calmer than a lake.. _

_And if we're both in danger,_

_You'll protect me better than a ranger. _

_And if you get beaten in a brawl, _

_You'll still be the strongest little fighter in the Hall!'_

* * *

After Meloetta finished singing, she looked over at Keldeo, and smiled softly.

Keldeo's expression changed from pain to a calm face.

"Have a nice dream, Keldeo..." she muttered softly, and gave Keldeo a gentle kiss.

She crept silently out of Keldeo's room.

As Meloetta is about to shut the door, she heard Keldeo mutter this in his sleep:

"I love you, Meloetta..."

Meloetta smiled, then closed the door.

"I love you too, Keldeo." she said quietly.


	40. Kidnapped

**I TOLD YOU I WANTED A LONG CHAPTER, SO HERE IT IS!**

**Took ages, sorry I didn't update sooner. Was going to be how Keldeo and Meloetta's first date went, but had no ideas, so I scrapped it for this.**

**Infinitystar99, I can't do your suggestion. I went out of my comfet zone to write about that chapter, and I don't partically want to do it again. Can you give me a different one? I'll work on it straight away once I see it, so it would make it up for ya.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/Action/Adventure

Number 40: Kidnapped

Story Outline: Yveltal, being the massive sadist he is, kidnaps Meloetta and takes her to Dragonspiral Tower.

Now its up to Keldeo, Victini and Genesect to rescue her!

* * *

"So what's this?" asked Meloetta, holding up a picture of a Butterfree.

"Food." replied Genesect.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Victini, hitting Genesect with a large stick.

Keldeo chuckled.

The four are on the Moor of Icirrus, on a lovely summer's day.

All flowers are in bloom, from red to orange to yellow.

The trees are filled to the brim with green.

There is a slight breeze.

It's Keldeo's day off from training, and decide to spend it with his girlfriend, Meloetta, and his best friend, Victini.

Genesect had turned up as well, wanting them to test him on Pokemon Knowledge.

Since Genesect is new to the legendaries, and he doesn't know much about other Pokemon, he's being studying to know them.

Even though Genesect is trying to learn, he's simple minded, and is distracted easily.

But this is made up by his will to protect his friends, as they are the only thing he has close to family.

Keldeo thought about this.

Despite having much different personalities, he and Genesect share things in common, like having no blood relatives, and their own way to becoming strong.

Then Keldeo thought about everyone else in Unova.

Victini. Complete opposites. But share the same ideal to protect who they love, and a strong sense of Justice.

Zekrom. His ideals to change the future for the better is something Keldeo wants to help with.

Reshiram. Truth and Justice has always worked together, and Keldeo deeply respects Reshiram for that.

Kyurem. The lesson of that not everything is black and white was taught by Kyurem, as we all live in one world.

The Kami Trio. Althought Tornadus and Thunderus are jerks sometimes, the three's way to protect nature is astounding.

The Swords of Justice. They train Keldeo, and teach him about everything. They're also the closet thing Keldeo has to a family.

And Meloetta.

Keldeo loves Meloetta with all his heart, and vice verse.

There are so many things that Keldeo likes about Meloetta, that he cannot describe it.

Keldeo glanced over to Meloetta, who is explaining to Genesect how Butterfrees are not food.

Keldeo smiled, then looked up to the sky.

Life is good.

Keldeo has good friends, has a loving adoptive family and a girlfriend.

Keldeo sighed in happiness, then closed his eyes to relax.

"...that reminds me!" went Meloetta happily, causing Keldeo to open his eyes.

He got up, and walked over to Meloetta, who is looking for something.

"What is it?" he asked.

Meloetta pulled out a small flute.

"Since we're all here..." she replied, nodding to Victini and Genesect, who were both staring in confusion.

"...I thought 'Why not play a song?'"

Keldeo and Victini smirked, while Genesect grinned manically.

"Why not?" said Keldeo, casually and relaxed.

"It's been a while."

Meloetta smiled softly, than began to play.

The Melody was soothing and calm.

Any noise that was in the forest suddenly stopped.

A flash-back happened in Keldeo's mind, back when his parents were alive.

He remembered that a moment, where it was just peace.

Just him and his parents.

No fire.

No death.

No guilt.

Just peace.

He glanced over to Victini, who was deep in memories.

Keldeo also looked at Genesect, who seemed unaffected by the memory-inducing song.

It is understandable, as Genesect's memories were wiped when he was resurrected.

This is one of the days of peace Keldeo hopes to be frequent in the future.

A future where ever human and Pokemon lived in peace.

Peace...

….

…..

….

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

….

…..

….is gonna be smashed.

"**KRREEE!**" Screeched a voice.

The four looked round to see where the voice came from, when suddenly, Meloetta is grabbed!

A bird flew with Meloetta in it's claws.

The bird is a large avian-like Pokémon.

It's body is dark in coloration and is adorned with greyish patterns along their underside.

The bird's wings and tails have three points extending along the edges, close to where they meet the body.

There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. It's underside is bright red, with branching, black markings.

Similar markings are present on the bird's head and neck.

It has have a pointed, beak-like snout.

Black horns extend from above it's blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear.

A feathery grey ruff encircles the bird's neck and billows out over their back.

The bird has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons.

Like the rest of it's underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and it's talons are grey.

Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards.

When the bird's wings and tail are fully extended, it resemble the English letter Y.

This bird is called Yveltal, know as the Y Legendary.

Yveltal is different from the other legendaries.

If Yveltal had Darkrai's powers, he'll cause everyone to have nightmares.

Yveltal is the definition of evil.

He's a sadist.

He likes hurting people.

Everything you can think of that has to do with evil, that is Yveltal.

The reason Yveltal hasn't taken over the world yet is that it would be boring for him.

Sure, he can do that, but what's the fun torturing people when they're gonna die?

That's why he likes to mess with the Legendaries.

And you're wondering: 'Why hasn't Arceus kicked Yveltal out yet?"

Well, despite being evil, Yveltal actually respect Arceus, due to a incident that happened in the past, where Arceus saved Yveltal's life.

Due to that, Yveltal obeys Arceus without doubt, and when Yveltal is messing with other Legendaries, Arceus is the only one to stop him.

But, this doesn't mean Yveltal will stop.

He still likes to go out and mess with the other Legendaries.

And on this occasion, it's the four he wants to mess with.

"YVELTAL!" yelled Keldeo darkly.

His expression is of pure anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well, I don't know..." went Yveltal sarcastically "Going out for a nice fly?"

"Ok, then..." said Genesect, not picking up the sarcasm.

"But why does he have Meloetta?"

"Genesect." sighed Victini. "Sarcasm."

"Oh." went Genesect. "Crap."

Genesect stood up, and prepared to fight.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Yveltal evilly.

"What is this?! An idiotic good-for-nothing bug is gonna fight a powerful Pokemon like me?

You're weak!"

Genesect frowned sadly.

"Oi!" shouted Keldeo. "Leave him alone! He may not be the sharpest knife in the draw, but he's still powerful to beat you!"

Yveltal smirked.

"Shut up, you 'My Little Pony' reject!"

Keldeo's expression instantly darkened with anger.

Yveltal turned to Victini.

"Oi! Short Round!" he shouted. "You gonna do anything, dwarf?!"

"WHAT?!" roared Victini. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Yveltal.

"You're all pathetic!"

Yveltal looked over the three.

"It be obvious that you want your 'precious' princess back!"

he stated.

"Oi!" yelled Meloetta, struggling to get out of Yveltal's claws.

"You'll find I'm a tomboy, not a stupid princess!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" said Yveltal to Meloetta angrily.

"Why should I?" asked Meloetta, putting her hand on her hip.

"I'll slit your throat."

Meloetta became very quiet.

"Anyway..."

Yveltal turned his attention to the three down below.

"...it's obvious you want the little girl back! I'm prepared to make a deal."

"What deal?" asked Keldeo, with anger.

"I am prepared to give back Meloetta, but first..."

Yveltal closed his eyes, grinned manically, then opened again, with an evil look on his face.

"...you three must beat me in a battle!"

"WHAT?!" roared the three, and Meloetta's eyes widen in shock.

"Exactamundo, losers!" grinned Yveltal gleeful and evilly.

"Meet me at the top of Dragonspiral tower in three days or less, or I will force this weakling into her fighting form, trap her in it, then drop her from the sky!"

"WHAT?!" shouted the three, again.

"And if you run to the other legendaries to fight with ya, I'll send out my threat early!" threated Yveltal, while grinning manically.

Yveltal began to fly to Dragonspiral Tower, with Meloetta in his claws.

"See ya later, S**tlords!" he yelled.

"HELP!" screamed Meloetta.

Yveltal left Keldeo, Victini and Genesect in the forest, angry.

Victini threw an anger tantrum, with lots of swearwords.

"F**K! WE DIDN'T WE DO ANYTHING, FOR F**K S**TING SAKE!?"

Genesect glared at Victini.

"If we did anything, Yveltal would of killed Meloetta!"

Victini glared back at Genesect angrily.

"BUT THAT WOULDN'T STOP US! WE'RE HER F**KING FRIENDS! NOT S**TING COWARDS!"

"You're were gonna risk our friend's life to battle Yveltal? And I thought I'm the idiot..."

"WHO YA CALLING A IDIOT?"

"ENOUGH!" commanded Keldeo.

The two turned to look at Keldeo, with an extremely serious look on his face.

"Yveltal said we cannot get the others to battle with us." he stated seriously. "But he didn't say we could go to them for advice."

Genesect and Victini remained quiet.

"Because, honestly, I have no idea what to do." continued Keldeo. "Yveltal is powerful, more stronger that Kyurem, and more dangerous that the Artificial trio combined."

The Artificial trio is the unofficial name give to the three man-made Legendaries in the Hall.

It consists of Mewtwo, who was cloned by humans, Deoxys, who came into being after a virus mutated after being hit by a laser beam from humans, and Genesect himself, a creature that was resurrected and modified due to human activity.

"That's right." went Genesect, frowning and crossing his arms.

"So what do we do?"

"...I think we should go ask the others..." sighed Victini.

"We have no idea what to do..."

Keldeo nodded.

"I agree."

* * *

So, the three got the other Unova legendaries round, and told them what happened.

Their reactions were different.

"WHAT?!" yelled Landorus.

"HOW...DARE...HE..." started Tornadus.

"...KIDNAP...OUR SISTER?!" finished Thundurus.

Tornadus and Thundurus, despite not being the most mature legendaries, have always consider Meloetta as their sister.

They are very protective.

They had a stern talking with Keldeo when he and Meloetta started going out.

Tornadus and Thundurus intermediately rushed to Dragonspiral tower.

"I'm gonna see Arceus about this!" growled Landorus. "He's gone too far this time!"

Landorus left.

The Tao and the Swords of Justice looked at each other.

Zekrom sighed.

"I think we should go talk to Yveltal."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Reshiram. "The truth is, Yveltal has gone too far!"

Cobalion said "I agree with Zekrom.

Yveltal's psychotic.

The only way to deal with him is to talk with him."

The other Swords of Justice nodded.

"If we try to fight, who knows what he could do to Meloetta." remarked Virizion.

"For once, no fighting." sternly stated Terrakion. "Only talking."

"That settles it then." went Zekrom, with Reshiram agreeing.

Zekrom and Reshiram, with the three Swords of Justice, started to head towards Dragonsprial tower.

"W-wait!" exclaimed Keldeo, panicking. Victini and Genesect looked startled as well. "We have to face Yveltal, not you guys!"

Cobalion turned his head a bit, to look at Keldeo.

"Keldeo. You must remember. Yveltal is dangerous, and only the adult legendaries can handle him."

"So, ya saying..." back talked Victini. "...Keldeo can't save his girlfriend, and me and Genesect can't save our friend, because we're kids?"

"That is correct." confirmed Cobalion.

"You've got to be kidding!" growled Genesect. "I can't stand here and let my friend remained trapped!"

"Yeah, that right!" shouted Victini.

"Master Cobalion." started Keldeo. "I never doubt your judgement ever since I fought Kyurem, but, I need to save Meloetta!"

"You're far inexperienced enough to fight Yveltal."

"I need- No, me, Victini and Genesect need to save Meloetta. We need to go!"

"No." stated Cobalion sternly. "You three must stay here."

And with that Cobalion went to catch up with the group.

The three stood there.

"It's no use..." went Genesect, all depressed. "They'll never let us save Meloetta..."

"Arecus-damn it!" yelled Victini, punching a tree.

Keldeo gloomed.

"I can't save her...

Meloetta will never forgive me..."

"That's not true..." went a voice coolly.

The three looked up to see Kyurem standing there.

"What do you mean?" Genesect questioned.

"You three, along with Meloetta, have something that the rest of Unova's legends do not have." stated Kyurem.

"What is it?" asked Keldeo.

"Youth." said Kyurem, causing the three to become surprised.

Kyurem smirked, then continued.

"It was the old who shaped this present, and the young will shape the future, for the next young.

It was Tao, Kami and Swords of Justice that helped shape natural Unova to be what it is today.

It was the past humans that help modern Unova to be what it is today.

It is the same for the other Legends.

But, I've become worried, that the old isn't letting the young have a chance.

That worried sense disappears when I see Keldeo, the New Sword of Justice, Victini, bringer of Victory, Meloetta, the siren of sound, and Genesect, where the past meets the future.

I've seen your friendship develop, and your hopes, beliefs, dreams and what you stand for develop as well.

And now, the old has given the young a test.

Yveltal, although he is a sadist most of the time, is very cryptic and likes to give the young a chance.

He is of old, but favours the young.

He has given you three a test, to show him that the youth of the Legendaries can guide the the future of Pokemon.

The other Unova legends do not approve of this, so the test may not stand.

You must face Yveltal, and free Meloetta in the progress.

Then, with the four of you, show Yveltal the true power of the New Unova Quartet!"

The three just stayed the Kyurem, who blushed a bit.

"Sorry..." she murmured. "I don't speak much, and I got carried away..."

Keldeo looked at Genesect, then Victini.

Genesect sat down with his arms crossed, and looked at the floor.

Victini lent against the tree, looking down as well.

Keldeo began to walk out of the clearing, with his eyes darkened.

"Where are you going...?" asked Kyurem.

(_A/N: Please search up this on Youtube, it will make the experience more awesome as it is!_

_One Piece - Overtaken_)

"It's decided then." stated Keldeo, looking up and his eyes shown with serious determination.

"We're going."

"Right!" both yelled Genesect and Victini, both looking up.

The two moved from their places, and went to the sides of Keldeo, with the exact determination.

They walked the path to Dragonspiral Tower, leaving Kyurem smiling softly.

* * *

Complete shock and anger.

That is how Zekrom is feeling right now.

How come?

In front of him, at the front of Dragonsprial Tower, is Thundurus and Tornadus, all bloodied and bruised.

Reshiram is growling with anger, while the Swords of Justice are seeping their quiet anger.

"Yveltal..." growled Zekrom, looking up.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

As Zekrom prepared to fly up, something grabbed his leg.

He looked down to see Thundurus.

"Stop..." he weakling said.

Virizion rushed forward.

"Stay still." she stated. "Your injuries are very bad."

"Listen...to me." went Thundurus, letting go.

"What you gotta to say?" asked Terrakion.

"Me and bro went ahead to try to defeat Yveltal..." started Thundurus.

"You can see what happened to us..."

"So, as we sat here, before you came..." went Tornadus.

"And we thought 'If us, Meloetta's big brothers, couldn't defeat Yveltal, who can?'"

"Then we thought..."

"...'Those guys can defiantly save Meloetta.'"

"Who's those guys?" questioned Cobalion seriously.

"You'll see in a minute." smirked Tornadus, with blood running down his face.

"You'll recognise them."

"Remember this." warned Thundurus.

"If those guys can't beat Yveltal, consider Meloetta dead.

But if they do, your view of them will forever change, and you will never see them in the same light again."

Tornadus looked over slightly behind Reshiram, as she is the furthest away from him, and smirked.

"Speaking of those guys, here they are."

The group turned to see Keldeo, Victini and Genesect, walking slowly and seriously towards the entrance.

Both Victini and Genesect had their hands at their side.

Cobalion took a few steps.

"Get out of here, it's dangerous!"

"Get out of the way." demanded Keldeo seriously, shoving Cobalion out the way.

"KELDEO! WHAT THE HE-" yelled Terrakion, before being interrupted by Virizion.

"Terrakion, you should know that in any Pokemon's life, nothing will stop them in what they believe in."

Terrakion just simply stared at the walking group.

Thundurus grinned as the walking three passed.

"Go save Meloetta." he stated.

"We will." both went Genesect and Victini.

* * *

"HAHAHA!" laughed Yveltal.

"YOUR BROTHERS WERE SO WEAK, IT'S SAD!"

Meloetta, who was bounded, began to cry.

"Tornadus..." she murmured. "Thundurus..."

"I wonder if the main attraction gonna start...?" grinned Yveltal evilly.

Meloetta began to cry even more.

"Shut up, you wuss! Dark Pulse!" yelled Yveltal, sending a Dark Pulse at Meloetta.

It collided with something, creating a big cloud.

"Huh...?" sniffed Meloetta, as the cloud block her vision.

"HOW..." growled a voice angrily.

When the cloud faded, Keldeo, in his Resolution Form, pretty much full rage mode.

"...DARE YOU MAKE MELOETTA CRY?!" he roared angrily.

"K-kelde?" went Meloetta. Suddenly, she felt the ropes loosen.

She turned to see Genesect cutting the ropes.

"Sup?" he said, while cutting the ropes with his claws.

"We're here to save ya, and kick Yveltal's ass."

"That's right." remarked Victini, also appearing.

"It's time to show Yveltal who's boss."

"I'm joining too!" exclaimed Meloetta angrily. "I want payback for kidnapping me!"

Keldeo had his head slightly turned to hear this, smirked then faced Yveltal.

"So, it's you vs the New Unova Quartet?" he questioned demandingly. "Basically, you vs us, got it?"

Yveltal grinned manically.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Keldeo sighed, then the other three joined him at his side.

Genesect, consistently changing Drives, and claws glowing.

Victini, engulfed in flames, and his eyes preparing to glow.

Keldeo, horn glowing.

And Meloetta, in her Pirouette Forme, sitting sidewards on Keldeo's back.

"Right." started Keldeo, looking at Genesect, then Victini, then Meloetta, then to Yveltal.

" New Unova Quartet, what are we going to do?"

"KICK HIS ASS!" yelled Genesect.

"Make him feel sorry for messing with us." grinned Victini.

"Make him pay!" exclaimed Meloetta.

"Exactly." went Keldeo, confidently, then looked at Yveltal.

"Yveltal, you are going to regret that you mess with a Sword of Justice, his girlfriend and his two best friends.

And, you know what?"

"What?" asked Yveltal, grinning manically, as he knows what's coming.

"You are going to pay, because, we're are the future, and we're gonna defeat the ways of the old!"


	41. How Cracking!

**Easter Special chapter.**

**How egg-citing!**

**I'm terrible at puns.**

**Working on reviewer prompts next.**

**See ya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairings: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/Humour

Number 41: How Cracking!

Story Outline: Keldeo has found a brown egg. Meloetta tells him something that shocks him...

* * *

Keldeo stared at the egg, while it sat on the table.

It's a weird egg, as it is mostly brown and shiny.

Keldeo had found it in a box outside his room.

Keldeo opened the box to find a tin foil covered egg in the box, and somehow managed to unwrap it.

He had gently put it on a table, to ensure it won't crack.

"_I wondering what type of Pokemon will hatch from it...?_" he thought.

Keldeo then thought about the box and the egg.

"_Who would put an egg in foil anyway...?_"

Meloetta skipped into the room, and saw Keldeo staring at the egg.

"Kelde, what are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Wondering what sick being puts a Pokemon egg in foil then in a box." replied Keldeo, still looking at the egg.

"Probably Yveltal..."

Meloetta stared at Keldeo for a second, then giggled.

"Kelde~?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"That's not a real egg."

Keldeo turned towards Meloetta with a confused face.

"Wha...?"

"Ever heard of Easter?" questioned Meloetta.

Keldeo nodded.

"Well, Easter is normally associated with the death and resurrection of Jesus Christ, which many people celebrate." explained Meloetta.

"Apparently, many years ago, a Buneary or Lopunny, no one really knows, started delivering pieces of chocolate to young children.

A rumour has it that if that Buneary finds someone with a pure heart, it will give them a Pokemon egg, to hatch.

So, people decided to celebrate Easter by giving each Pokemon eggs or pieces of chocolate.

But, one Easter, the Buneary started giving out chocolate eggs.

Now, everyone gets chocolate eggs around the world at Easter, and that Buneary is known as the Easter Buneary."

Keldeo looked at the egg, then back at Meloetta.

"So, we eat these?"

"Yes."

"I have never eaten chocolate before..." remarked Keldeo, staring at the egg.

"You haven't?" asked Meloetta.

"You don't know what you're missing!"

"What's it like?"

"Very sweet, and delicious."

"I see."

Keldeo is staring at the egg again.

Meloetta went to his side.

"Want to have some?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Five minutes, the two are eating chocolate.

"So this is what chocolate taste like..." muttered Keldeo.

"Yeah, it's sweet!" exclaimed Meloetta.

Keldeo looked over to Meloetta, then smirked.

"Not as sweet as you."

Meloetta blushed slightly, then noticed a bit of chocolate smudged at the side of Keldeo's mouth.

"Well," she started, kissing Keldeo on the cheek.

"You're sweeter than any chocolate I ever tasted!"

Keldeo smiled softly.

Then Genesect opened the door to the room.

"Hey," he said, then noticing the scene.

Meloetta frowned.

"Genesect, what are you doing?" she questioned seriously.

Keldeo smirked a bit.

Genesect can act like a child sometimes, and Meloetta has to treat him as a little brother.

"Sorry!" Genesect apologised nervously. "Just wondering if you seen Mew."

"Why?" asked Keldeo.

Cue a Buneary walking in.

"Because he stole my sack of chocolate eggs." it stated, quite ticked off.

Both Meloetta and Keldeo focused on the Buneary.

"Kelde, that's the Easter Buneary." said Meloetta.

Keldeo looked at the Buneary, then remarked:

"Well, isn't this egg-cellant?"


	42. Reviewer Prompt: Family

**Long one this onw.**

**Quiet a few people requested this. Not sure if I did it up to standed.**

**After this, I got to figue out how to do Harlem Shake, as a few people are requesting it.**

***Sigh* See ya.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta family

Themes: Family/Friendship/Humour

Number 42: Family

Story Outline: In the far future, we see a family...

* * *

My name is D'Artagan, and I am a Legendary Pokemon.

Well, not really.

Dad told me that the youngest body age you can get to become a Legendary is ten, only if you are a prodigy.

Dad became a Legendary when he was ten, so that means he's a prodigy.

That's what Melody thinks anyway...

You're wondering who my Dad is.

Well, if you chose Keldeo, youngest member of the Swords of Justice, you're correct!

That's means I'm a Keldeo as well!

But I've only seen myself in my Pokemon mode only for a few months.

You're wondering 'why?'

In the year 3013, the humans had manage to find a way into the Hall of Origin, and all the Legendaires had to flee, because the humans have become too powerful.

Arceus then told every Legendary, through the power of Mental Messaging, that to keep themselves safe, to disguise themselves as humans, and blend into human society.

This was easy for Aunt Latias, as she already had one, but it was extremely difficult for others, like Uncle Mewtwo and Uncle Genesect.

Cortana says her Dad can do anything, because he's awesome.

Mum says Genesect only successes at things purely by luck.

My Mum and Dad went to live to Driftveil, and me and Melody were born.

My Mum is Meloetta, the Siren of Sound.

She's really pretty.

Melody is also a Meloetta, but I don't think she's pretty.

We live on a hill in Driftveil, a small cottage.

Melody thinks we should live in a bigger house, since Mum is a famous singer.

All legendaries had to take up jobs in order for us to live in human society.

Mum took up singing, as that's what she does best.

Zekrom, for example, started to become a developer, as he wants his Ideals to help shape the future.

Dad became a Dojo master, training human children in the Art of Swordsmanship.

Only the Human version though, the Swords of Justice wouldn't approve of the Pokemon version being taught to Humans.

Dad didn't want us to be notice too much, so the cottage was brought.

It's pretty cool.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

You probably wondering what I look like.

I look like an average Keldeo, but a good few inches shorter than Mum.

I don't have anything to make me stand out.

I heard Dad has a scar on the back of his head...

My human form is average as well.

I look like a normal twelve year old.

I have red hair, (some of the locals say I have no soul because of my red hair. I have no idea what they're talking about) and grey eyes.

I generally wear blue and brown clothes, and today I am wearing a blue jumper and brown jeans.

I'm in my room, for punishment for fighting with Melody.

Melody has medium length brown hair, and orange eyes. She wears black clothes most of the time, leaving Victor to think she's a Goth.

Melody is my sister, and I don't like her much.

Reason why?

Melody likes to think she's all rich, leaving her to be lazy most of the time when it comes to work.

I'm not, as I like to work hard.

Mum doesn't like it when Melody is lazy.

The reason why I'm in my room is that I had another fight with Melody.

I sigh, and glanced up at the ceiling.

I hate it when I get in trouble.

Mum gives me such a look...

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Huh?

Oh, it's Dad.

Yep, this is the Legendary Pokemon Keldeo, and my dad.

His body age still looks like twenty one, but me and my sister knows that his actual age is a mystery.

He has short, red hair with hints of grey, orange and green, and has grey eyes.

He is wearing mostly a blue t-shirt, jeans and trainers.

He is a muscley-thin shape.

He also has an eye patch on his right eye, due to an incident with a Bisharp when he was younger.

"Hey," he went, without emotion. "I heard you had a fight with your sister."

I turn away.

I don't like it when my father is angry.

"Heh..." said Dad, smirking a bit. "I use to get into fights when I was younger, although it wasn't sibling fights..."

I turn towards him.

I like it when he tells me stories of his past.

"Did I tell you about the time me and your mother met Genesect for the first time?" my father asked, grinning madly.

I shook my head, smiles on the horizon.

"Well, me and your mother were on our first date, and we went to Tohjo Falls." stated Dad.

I noticed my mother in the doorway, peeking in and smiling softly.

This is Meloetta, Legendary Siren of Sound, and my mother.

She has long, green hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

She is wearing a black jumper, and cream jeans.

My mother is very kind, but can be strict.

My Dad, ironically, since he was trained by the Swords of Justice, is a very relaxed being.

"Very beautiful place." my father continued.

"Recommend it to anyone. Anyway, we were heading back, there was a very loud crash.

We went to where the noise came from, and there was Genesect, who was stuck halfway through a tree.

Genesect told me later that he manage to make a Machamp very angry, and it launched him through the tree.

Back to the story, Genesect wasn't please being stuck in a tree, and started going haywire.

I had to fight him to calm him down.

Afterwards, Genesect sworn to defeat me, and blasted off.

Ever since then, until Genesect joined the Legendaries, he would appear every few months to challenge me to a battle."

My Dad laughed, then continued his story.

"Genesect kept appearing at some of the weirdest times.

One time, I'll was training with your Grandfather, Cobalion, and Genesect appeared, grabbed Cobalion, threw him over Reversal Mountain, then demanded a fight!"

I roared with laughter.

Uncle Genesect will always push at something that he wants, and will stop at nothing.

My Dad looked at me, smiling a bit.

"I treat Genesect if he was my brother and he does too.

Like you and Melody, we have our fights.

But I don't hate him, and he doesn't hate me, because to both of us, we're family, and that's the only thing we have.

Even if you don't get along with your sister, still remember that she's family, and that's the important thing."

I nodded in agreement.

Dad messed up my hair.

"You can go out now.

We got guests coming, D'Artagan, and we need to get ready."

I jumped off my bed.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Mum came through the doorway.

"Genesect and Victini. Your cousins are coming as well."

I shuddered a bit.

Victor and me get on well like two peas in a pod, but Cortana?

She's...mad, like Uncle Genesect.

Lets say last time, me and Victor had our eyes covered the whole time, because Cortana thought clothes were evil.

Uncle Genesect had to chase her to put her clothes back on.

Melody thought it was extremely funny.

Mum saw me shuddering.

"Don't worry." she said, if she had just read my mind. "Genesect made Cortana swear she will never do that again."

I nod again.

"Ok, then." went Mum. "Your sister is in her room. Go outside and wait for our guests to arrive, would ya, honey?"

I nod again, then exited my room.

* * *

I sat in front of my favourite tree.

The cottage we live in has the forest for a back garden.

I like to go for runs in the forest, to calm me down.

I close my eyes, to relax.

The wind is very calm...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Is someone watching me?

…

…

…

…

…

…

I open my eyes.

AH!

**WACK!**

"Ow..." I went, with pain.

"You've got to be more careful, Artie!" exclaimed the person who was looking at me.

"I don't want to laugh at you!"

"Says the person who stripped naked because she thought clothes were evil..." I mutter, slightly angry.

"Ahahahaha!" roared the person with laughter.

"Your reactions were hilarious!"

This is Cortana, Genesect's daughter.

Cortana has medium length black hair, which is tied up in a small pony-tail.

The rest of her hair is always fallen at the side of her face.

She has purple eyes, and is dark-skinned.

She is wearing a purple tank-top, dark-purple long-shorts and lavender sandles.

Her toenails are coloured purple as well.

Cortana has a piecing just below her bottom lip, and two golden ring earrings.

Her hair is kept up with an yellow band.

Her body shape is of an average 14-year old girl.

I frown as Cortana continued to laugh.

"You...HA...and Victor..." said Cortana, between laughs, holding her sides.

"...HA..blushed...HA...so hard!"

I frown deeper.

As Cortana continued to laugh, a shadow appeared behind her and hit her on the head with a stick.

"You baka..." muttered the shadow. "I may be mad, but I never did anything like that!"

"Dad..." wined Cortana, clutching her head. "That hurt..."

The shadow turned into a dark skinned man.

"It better be!" he grumbled, putting the stick under his arm.

"You're like me when I was younger.

Mischievous, and insane."

This is Genesect.

Like Cortana, he has black hair and is dark-skinned.

His hair, however, is short and fine, and his eyes are red, instead of purple.

He is wearing a body-warm and t-shirt, both are purple.

His jeans and trainers are bug green.

His body shape is of a tall twenty-six year old, although he is much older than he looks.

But despite looking older than my Dad, Uncle Genesect is very much younger than him.

Genesect glared at Cortana, like a parent scolding their young.

"I thought I told you never to bring that up!" stated Genesect, pointing at Cortana.

I look over to Cortana, who looked at the ground, nervously.

"Sorry Dad..." she muttered, apologetic.

Genesect's frown turned upside down.

"That's alright!" he grinned, scuffing up her hair.

"As long as you don't do or mention it again to Artie or Victor, I won't tell your crush about the stripping thing!"

Cortana blushed deeply with embarrassment.

"Dad...!"

Genesect turned to me.

"Sorry about that. Cortana is always out of control, like me when I was younger.

It takes one to know one, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

Genesect looked around.

"Where are your parents anyway? I'm afraid that I forgot to remember where I was talking to them, as I was before I heard Cortana laughing..."

My sister, Melody, appeared behind one of the trees.

"They're inside..." she stated, not looking at Uncle Genesect.

Genesect grinned manically.

"Ta thanks, Mels!" he grinned, heading back into the house.

Me, Cortana and Melody watch as Genesect walk into the house.

"Geez..." muttered Melody, in an annoyed way.

"He's such an idiot. I have no idea why Grampa Arceus let him to be a Legendary.

Can't find his way through a couple of trees..."

I noticed Cortana glaring at Melody furiously.

"THAT'S MY DAD YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" she growled violently.

I saw that Cortana's hands are slowly shifting into her Pokemon Form's hands.

Basically, her hands are turning into the dagger hands of a Genesect.

Melody glanced at Cortana, and smirked.

"You're like him as well." she went, wagging a finger.

"Violent, insane and stupid!"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Cortana, anger at the point of non-describable.

A cannon appeared on Cortana's back, and her eyes turned red.

"NO INSULTS MY DAD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

She shot towards Melody, who looked very scared.

I went to st-

HUH?

**BOOM!**

Ow!

It seems I was flung back...

…

…

…

…

…

Victor?!

My cousin, Victor, had just stopped Cortana from striking Melody!

Victor has short, fiery red hair and light blue eyes.

He is wearing a red hoody, with purple trainers and shoes.

He also has two V birthmarks on each palm of his hands.

His body shape is of a short 12 year old boy.

Victor has both hands on one of Cortana's arms.

"Damn it, Victor!" cursed Cortana. "Let go!"

Victor shook his head.

"No, lassie." he said. "I cannot let even one wee strike against Mels here, or Artie's dad will have ya."

Cortana stared at Victor, and the cannon disappeared, while the claws return back to hands, and the eyes shift back to purple.

"Alright then..." she went, looking at Victor, then me.

She quickly turned round and grabbed Melody's blouse.

"If you dare insult me or my father again..." she threatened, while Melody looked extremely scared.

"...I will go out so far, that even your parents won't be able to stop me!"

"Eeek!" went Melody, terrified.

Cortana let Melody go, and then walked into the forest, grumbling to herself.

Me and Victor just stood there, not saying a word.

* * *

(Third Person View)

* * *

Genesect frowned at the scene he saw from the kitchen window.

"That kid..." he mumbled. "She is so much like me..."

"Let me guess..." went Meloetta, putting down some drinks.

"Cortana making trouble again?"

"Yeah..." said Genesect, emotionless-ly, still looking out of the window.

"With your daughter as well. She insulted me, and Cortana hates it when anyone does that..."

Meloetta sighed.

"Melody has always thought she's better than anyone..."

"Yeah..."

Keldeo and Victini walked into the room.

Victini looked exactly like his son, apart from being taller, a bit more muscle and having slightly longer hair.

"Hey, Meloetta." he went, raising a hand.

"Been a while, hasn't it?"

Meloetta turned towards Victini and smiled softly.

"Yeah, it has!"

Keldeo grabbed a drink, and noticed Genesect looking out of the window.

"What's the matter, Genesect?" he asked.

Genesect explained what happened.

"Kids, huh?" Keldeo sighed, sipping his drink abit.

"Some absolutely perfect, and some extremely troublesome..."

"Yeah..." went Victini.

"Victor is alright, but can get into fights when extremely provoked..."

"Melody acts all spoilted..." started Meloetta.

"...and D'Artagan gets into arguments too easily..." finished Keldeo.

"And Cortana has issues with anyone..." said an emotionless Genesect.

The four stood there in their own thoughts.

It lasted about five minutes, when Victini said:

"Well, we were kids once...

I remember the time where Genesect got stuck in a Combee hive!"

Genesect grinned.

"That only happened when Mew forced me to get it!" he remarked. "Remember that one time where Keldeo mistaken Meloetta's music sheets for rubbish sheets?!"

Meloetta giggled softly, while Keldeo looked flustered.

"Shut up, Genesect!" he yelled.

"Reminisce the time where Victini accidentally walked into the girl's bathroom!"

Victini blushed with embarrassment.

"I was blindfold..."

"Don't you remember where Manaphy mistaken Xerneas to be a man?" laughed Meloetta.

"He was so embarrassed!"

"I did!" grinned Genesect.

"Shaymin wouldn't let him live it down!" smirked Victini

Keldeo just smiled.

The adult legendaries talked and remembered the past for about half an hour.

Keldeo sighed after the talking stopped.

"We had our antics when we were younger..." he went, staring out of the window, where D'Artagan and Victor are hanging upside down from a tree, while arguing.

"...and I guess D'Artagan has his quirks in hard working..."

"...Melody having to work on her powers..." continued Meloetta.

"...Victor wanting victory for his friends..." said Victini.

"...and Cortana defending her precious ones..." smiled Genesect.

"In the end," Keldeo went to finished, "They're just kids, and they're young. We were young once, and due to the human's ideal of age, we are STILL young."

"Yeah..." went Meloetta, flicking her hair a bit.

"We need to cut them some slack, as one day, they have to take over..."

"Pardon?" asked Genesect. "What do you mean?"

"Legendaries don't live forever, Genesect." replied Victini, looking deeply into one of the drinks.

"We age very slowly, but one day, we will die.

You be fine, as you're one of the younger legendaries, despite looking older."

Keldeo looked outside again.

"To ensure peace and balance, Legendaries must have a heir.

It doesn't matter what they call their heir, once the parent dies, the child takes their name."

"So..." went Genesect. "If I die, Cortana's name will be changed to my name?"

Keldeo nodded, then got close to Meloetta, who is smiling.

"But don't worry about it, Genesect." she said softly.

"It won't happen for another thousand of years. By the time you die, Cortana will be old and responsible enough to take your name."

Genesect nodded.

Keldeo and Meloetta both looked outside, to see D'Artagan and Melody arguing.

"It doesn't matter at the moment.

Good parents will always look after their young, even if they cannot take care of themselves.

This cycle of parents and children has already being taken place, still it, and will continue for many years to come.

After all, we are family, aren't we?"


	43. Reviewer Prompt: Harlem Shake

**Just don't ask why I wrote this.**

**It...sort of came to me.**

**Anyway, more news on X and Y!**

**There's a new Pokemon, and apparently, it is related to Mewtwo, but isn't a form.**

**Some think it's an evolution. Doubt it, since Mewtwo is Legendary.**

**Tell me what you thing of this new Mew. I want to know what you guts think of Newtwo.**

**See ya.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta friendship

Themes: Humour

Number 43: Harlem Shake

Story Outline: A friendly pranking war had started between the legendaires. This one, the victims being Keldeo and Meloetta, has got to be the strangest one...

* * *

**BOOM!**

"MEW, YOU IDIOT!"

Keldeo glanced over from talking with Meloetta, who also looked over.

Mew flying out of Mewtwo's room, with the said Pokemon walking out covered in paint.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" he yelled, before stomping back in.

"I wonder what that was all about..." mumbled Keldeo, looking at the retreating figure, Mewtwo.

"Me too..." murmured Meloetta.

An memory just appeared into Keldeo's head.

"I just remembered..." he went, with Meloetta turning towards him.

"What is it?"

"I remembered that Shaymin was filling water balloons with spicy liquid.

I asked him what she was doing, and she replied that she was pranking Thundurus back for destroying her garden."

Meloetta looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"According to Shaymin, there's a pranking war going on at the moment..." replied Keldeo.

"Apparently, started by Yveltal..."

Meloetta smiled abit.

"Doing pranks and messing with people is Yveltal's thing."

Keldeo smirked.

Then he saw Genesect run past, with a potted plant under his arm.

"Where's Genesect going...?" he questioned.

Meloetta faceplamed.

"With this prank war going, and his insanity, Genesect is bound to do more harm than good..." she went.

"We better follow him, just in case."

"Agreed."

* * *

A little while later, the two came across one of the relaxing rooms, where they thought they saw Genesect sulk into.

The room contained a few Legendaires, like the Lake Trio, Victini, Celebi and Jirachi.

Keldeo walked in, Meloetta following suit.

"Hey..." he went, to Victini, who is reading a book. It is in Unown Language.

"Have you seen Genesect. I think he's up to his antics again."

Victini said nothing neither even made eye contact.

"HEY!" yelled Meloetta, grabbing one of Victini's large ears.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR?"

Normally, Victini would be in pain, as his ears are quite sensitive, but he didn't make a move.

Meloetta stood back a bit.

"That's weird..." she murmered.

**Con los terroristas!**

Keldeo and Meloetta turned to see Thundurus and Tornadus floating in.

The strangest thing is, that they're both wearing masks of Genesect's grinning head, and they're dancing.

"What the...?" questioned a taken-aback Keldeo.

Meloetta sighed.

**Ey Shake!**

"Keldeo..."

**Ey Shake!**

"Yeah?"

**TA TA TA TA TA TA**

"We're being pranked."

**DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!**

Suddenly, all the Legendaries that are in that room, apart from Keldeo and Meloetta, started to do some weird dancing.

The Lake Trio hitting each other with Inflatable hammers.

Victini just doing roly-polys.

Celebi doing the Moonwalk in mid-air.

And Jirachi just doing something strange.

Meloetta noticed Genesect looking into the room.

"And you called me the insane one..." he said before disappearing.

Meloetta looked at Keldeo just standing there, jaws a dropped.

There was one sentence on Keldeo's mind.

"Why are you doing this...?"


	44. Tsundere

**Trying to work with personalities this time. I change Meloetta's personality heere to fight with the story. Hope I did well.**

**In other news, that new screenshot of that new Pokemon I metion last chapter? Turns out it's not a new Pokemon, it's a form of Mewtwo.**

**Seriously, Nintendo, seriously? I admit, giving a Pokemon a form is cool, but giving one that has been around 17 years is a far streak with me.**

**I'm not going to be updating as much now, even up to a month or two. It's not a secret story or such, I just have my exams coming up, and I need to revise. **

**Hope you don't mind!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance

Number 43: Tsundere

Story Outline: The word 'Tsundere' means to be hostile or cold to someone before showing your kinder side. This is what Meloetta was like to Keldeo, before warming up to him...

* * *

Keldeo walked with ewe, as he walked down a corridor in the Hall of Origin.

"Wow..." he went, as he followed his masters.

"So, this place can have rooms instantly created or destroyed? And no human or mortal Pokemon can find this place?"

Virizion turned her head slightly, and smiled.

"Yes, it's truly amazing. Palkia designs everything in the Hall, and can create rooms and corridors to her liking."

Terrakion grumbled a bit.

Cobalion smirked.

"What was that, Terrakion?" he asked.

"I said I hate it that Palkia has that ability to do that..." he mumbled angrily.

"I made her angry once, and it took me five days just to find the food room, because she trapped me in a giant maze..."

Keldeo went to hold back some laughter.

"It's not funny, kid." went Terrakion, growling a bit.

Cue Palkia walking by, after seeing the whole thing.

"Hey, Terrakion." she went.

"Be nice to your student, or you'll be in another maze."

Terrakion's expression instantly darkened, and Palkia went off, grinning to herself.

"Cobalion..." he growled angrily. "Why are we here again...?!"

Cobalion stood there for a second, then went to speak.

"Our master, Lord Arceus, is doing the millennium report, to see what has change the world, and it's legendaries, over the last 1000 years.

We're here to give in our part of the report, since we have gained a student, and it has changed us as well."

He jested to Keldeo when the 'student' part was mentioned.

"Ah..." went Virizion, deep in her memories.

"Before we took Keldeo in, I was wild as a pack of angry Tyranitars.

Now, I'm as calm as a Wobbuffet."

Cobalion nodded.

"That is one of the reasons why the report is important. Over the last thousand years, some of the legendaries have matured, or changed. Arceus wants this report so he can see what has changed, and act on it positively or negatively.

Virizion will probably get praised in her change in temper."

Virizion smiled.

"It will also show the line up in the Legendaries. Last report, we had 45 legendaries.

Now we have 50."

Keldeo thought for a moment.

Keldeo himself wasn't born a legendary, so that counts.

He's not sure about the other three, but he knows that the last is Phione, who was born after the last report.

"You thinking about it?" asked Virizion kindly, to Keldeo.

"Yep." he replied.

"Master Cobalion is right."

Cobalion nodded, then saw Terrakion still sulking.

"We better get going, before Terrakion gets more depressed." he stated, to Virizion.

He then turned to Keldeo.

"Arceus only requires a trio at a time. Since you're the unofficial fourth member, you don't have to come and hand it in."

Keldeo nodded.

"So, I'll be by myself, right?"

"Yes." went Virizion. "Try not to get lost."

Terrakion's expression changed.

"Heheheheh..." he laughed a bit.

"Try not to get lost, kid!"

The three Swords of Justice went to Arecus' office, leaving Keldeo by himself.

"Hmm..." went Keldeo, standing there.

He looked round, many rooms aopen, and legendaries coming in and out.

"What can I do...?"

Keldeo stood up and walked randomly, deep in thoughts.

It was important thought, as it was about the next stage of training, to perfect Secret Sword.

This continues for five minutes.

After that period of time passed, Keldeo still continued to wander.

He was so deep in thought, he did not see another legendary carrying a big stack of papers so big that she couldn't see over it.

The two naturally collided, causing the latter to drop her papers in surprised, and the former to fall backwards, cover in paper.

"Ow..." went Keldeo, rubbing the back of his head.

"That hurt..."

"It better of hurt!" exclaimed a voice angrily.

"It took all of last night to stack those papers, now look what you've done!"

Keldeo looked up to see a small being.

The being seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes for its arms and hands, and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes.

It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers.

Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width.

It also has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes.

It seems also to be cross, at the moment.

"Sorry about that..." went Keldeo, embarrassed, while shuffling his hooves.

"I was deep in thought..."

"Well, watch next time where you're going!" the being stated, angrily.

"Sorry about that." said Keldeo calmly, composing himself.

"It seems we got off at the wrong foot.

I am Keldeo, a student of one of the trios here."

The being, while scuffling to collect the papers, stated:

"Meloetta."

Keldeo held out a hoof.

"Need any help?"

"Sure." Meloetta went bluntly.

"My Psychic powers cannot take so much paper..."

Keldeo began to help Meloetta collect the papers.

He began to notice that the papers did not contain any letters, only symbols.

"Say..." he went, looking at one of them.

"What's these symbols you got here?"

"They're music notes!" yelled Meloetta angrily.

"Do you know anything about music?"

"Surprisingly, no." replied Keldeo, still looking at the sheet.

"I think training with the Swords of Justice has made me left out many of enjoyable things..."

"Pardon? Did you say you train with the Swords of Justice?"

"Yeah, why?"

This only made Meloetta more angry.

"I HATE fighting!" she went, pissed off.

"I don't see the point of it! And I hate when trios, like the Swords of Justice, ESPECIALLY the Swords of Justice, think it's ok to fight all the time!"

Keldeo was taken aback.

"That's a common sty-"

"Oh, screw you, Mister 'Student-Sword'! Go back to your violent masters, and have some unnecessary fights of yours!"

Meloetta grabbed her small pile of papers, used her Psychic powers of hers to grab the rest, and walked away angrily.

Keldeo stood there, wondering what the hell just happened.

Terrakion, who came out of the meeting early, saw the whole thing, and came over.

"Kid, what on earth was that all about?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but..." he went, staring at where Meloetta was.

"That girl... intrigues me..."

* * *

The Swords of Justice decided to stay at the Hall for about two months, which gave plenty of good reasons why Keldeo loved being a Legendary.

He made many of friends, first one being one of the new legendaries, named Genesect.

One day, at lunch, Keldeo notice the purple bug sitting lonely at one of the tables, while the other legends avoided him, maybe out of fear.

Keldeo went to sit with Genesect, and talked with him.

Turns out under that scary appearance, is a Pokemon who is insane with loneliness.

Keldeo became fast friends with Genesect, and vice versa.

During one training session at the Hall, Genesect turned up and joined Keldeo in training.

Cobalion was not impressed with Genesect's appearance, but Terrakion was pleased to find a tough opponent.

Keldeo had also made friends with a little Legendary named Manaphy, who he met after Manaphy bumped into Keldeo when looking for Phione.

Keldeo had said sorry, because he didn't notice Manaphy when walking and Manaphy kinda took it towards his height.

Let's say that it went so downhill, Keldeo and Manaphy had a massive fight, and afterwards, had to say sorry to each other.

After that, the two had personally apologised, and then became friends.

But what made Keldeo wondered thought the first month, is Meloetta.

When not training, Keldeo would help his masters sort out paper work, and would notice Meloetta being friendly towards others, but the moment Keldeo spoke or was notice, she would go all hostile.

During the training session when Genesect appeared, Keldeo saw Meloetta looking in, frowning, before walking off.

And when fighting with Manaphy, Keldeo noticed Meloetta staring quite angrily at the battle.

Keldeo could not help but wonder why Meloetta hated fighting, and why she was rude to him.

So, he decided to confront Meloetta about it, and make sure no one was around.

* * *

Turns out, it was quite difficult to try to find Meloetta by herself, and to find time to do training.

But finally, Keldeo manage to find Meloetta alone, writing music on a table.

Keldeo walked over to Meloetta, who is concentration.

"Hey." he went.

Meloetta ignored him.

"Hey." went Keldeo again.

Meloetta ignored him again.

"Hey." went Keldeo again, without getting annoyed.

"WHAT IT IT?!" roared Meloetta angrily.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!"

Keldeo stood there, without being blown away, stated:

"I wanted to speak to you."

Meloetta went back to her sheets, and furiously said:

"Well, what is it?!"

"I was just wondering what I did to offended you when we first met." went Keldeo.

"All I know that is that I said I was the student of the Swords of Justice, and then you went all berserk on me."

Meloetta turned to Keldeo, and stared at him.

"Did you hear that I hated fighting?"

"Yeah. You yelled it at me."

"I... use to know a human, who was a very peaceful being. I was close friends with that human, to the point that I considered them my sibling.

One day, a war broke out, and some humans tried to go after me.

My human friend appeared to defend, but...

H-h-he died fighting to protect me...

Back then and still now, it acceptable to fight to defend yourself...

I think that's wrong! I really HATE when living things think it's acceptable to fight!"

Keldeojust stared into space after that, in thought.

Meloetta looked at him, in an annoyed way.

"You wouldn't understand anyway..." she muttered angrily, looking back at her work.

"You're right." went Keldeo.

"I've been fighting all my life, from training to taking down some serious opponents."

Meloetta looked at Keldeo, confused.

"But why are you tal-"

"But I do understand something." interrupted Keldeo.

"I understand your hatred of fighting, because that is part of what you are. You're scared of losing things that are precious to you via fighting, and I understand that. My old home was burnt to the ground and my whole family died due to humans fighting."

Meloetta looked very shocked.

"The reason I fight is for justice, so no other Pokemon will have to suffer and grieve for their lost ones like I have.

I don't want anyone else to end up with no more family."

Meloetta looked at Keldeo, then nodded.

"I understand." she said.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you. I guess we didn't understand each other."

"That's correct." went Keldeo.

"I'm glad we talked about this.

You seem calmer and nicer all of sudden..."

Meloetta flicked her hair, and blushed slightly, while looking away.

"Some of the other legendaries say I have a 'Tsundere' personality." she said reluctantly.

"It means I can really cold to some, but to others, I can be really kind..."

Keldeo nodded, then began to leave the room, letting Meloetta to go back to her work.

But, then he stopped, and smiled to himself.

"Hey, Meloetta...?" he went, smirking.

"Yeah?" she replied, not looking from her work.

"You look cute when you're angry."

Meloetta turned round, face tomato red, and yelled: "I'M NOT CUTE TO YOU!"

Keldeo chuckled to himself, and thought:

"_Yes, she's defiantly cute when she's angry. _

_And that 'Tsundere' thing? _

_She defiantly has that..._"

Keldeo glaced over to Meloetta, who still had her red face, but seeming to calm down.

"_Makes her even cuter, I guess...!_"


	45. Genesect's Official Report of Love

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've been revising recently, so I couldn't make a story as fast.**

**However, I got a few things to say at the bottom, so read the story first please!**

**See ya!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance

Number 45: Genesect's Official Report of Love.

Story Outline: Genesect has been making reports on things, like social occasion or emotions, to help him understand better about the world. He studies the legendiares because of this, what they do and such.

This report? Love.

Subjects of study? Keldeo and Meloetta...

* * *

_There is static for a couple of seconds, then the screen turns on._

_A purple bug looks into the camera and grins. It puts the camera on a tripod down, and the purple bug sits down._

_The room is completely dark, apart from some lamps, bright enough for the purple bug to be seen._

"Yo!"_ The purple bug raises his hand in acknowledgement._

"Genesect here, with another report!"

_The purple bug, know as Genesect, grins._

"As with my other reports, I must explain why I'm doing this, just in case of some other being finds this without finding the other reports."

_Genesect sighs._

"I am an official legendary, but I am also artificial.

I have been accepted, but there is a problem.

I find it hard to understand this world, it's wonders, it's emotions and everything else that goes with it..."

_Genesect stares into space for a bit, then speaks again._

"I've asked Arceus about my struggle, and he suggest to make these reports, where I would go study certain things, like for example, flowers. Here's a clip from the report of flowers..."

_The screen fizzed for a second, and now the video is showing a flower._

_It's completely purple with red spots._

"I like this flower...!"

_The screen fizzed again, and went back to Genesect._

"So, you can understand what I mean.

So, this time, it's the most complicated thing I have encountered.

Today's report is all about love.

It's the most confusing thing ever to me.

But first, things first, I'll go through the usual routine for the reports.

First, I will explain what the subject is, and what I think about it.

Secondly, find an example of the subject.

And lastly, conclude the report."

_Genesect smiles manically to the camera._

"First, what it love?"

_The song 'What is Love?' started playing in the background._

_Genesect frowns, and turns his head sidewards._

"TURN IT OFF, MEW!"

"MAKE ME!"

_Genesect is seen going off the screen, and noise is heard in the background._

_The song is turned off, and Genesect returns._

"Sorry about that."

_Genesect frowns to himself, but then smiles._

"Back to where I left off.

What is love?

As usual, I have my trusty dictionary with me, and I searched the word up."

_As he said that sentence, Genesect is shown to be picking up a dictionary, an flicking through it._

"I can't trust the other's opinion on love. I asked Mewtwo and he went into a long explanation filled with words that I couldn't understand..."

_Genesect stops at a page, flicks through two or three pages, then finally stopping at a page._

"Ah, got it!"

_Genesect grins._

"I'm only here for the romantic type of love, so..."

_Genesect takes a deep breath._

"Romance, or romantic love, is the context of romantic love relationships, romance usually implies an expression of one's strong romantic love, or one's deep and strong emotional desires to connect with another being intimately or romantically."

_Genesect stares blankly at the dictionary, then puts the book down somewhere._

"That's the dictionary definition, and it was pretty informative, I think."

_Genesect blackly stared at the camera for a couple of seconds before speaking again._

"So, what do I think of Love?

It's a confusing subject for me. When I was resurrected, I was removed of all emotions, and I have a hard time trying to understand emotions.

Love is strange.

It is strange to me how you can be attracted to other beings, on how they act, they look or what they do.

It is strange that you could fall for a different species, or as I heard in some case, for humans."

_Although not that visible, you could see slight frown lines appearing on Genesect's face._

"Anyway, I find it strange, but wonderful on how Pokemon can love.

I find it hard to read emotions, especially the Love emotion..."

_Genesect looks away, looking slightly dejected. _

_There is a slight murmur from him, but too quiet for the camera to pick up._

_Genesect turns back to the camera._

"Anyway, to our study subject.

There are many couples at the Hall, but most of them, I'm not really close to.

However, there is one couple that I do know.

Keldeo, the student Swordsman, and Meloetta, Siren of Sound!

I'm quite close to them both, and I was there when they became, well, 'a pair'.

I'm not sure what a fruit has to do with this...

I would of recorded it, but I didn't have any batteries for the camera.

…

..."

_Genesect stared intently at the camera._

"Don't worry! I didn't do anything stupid to 'hook' them up!

Honestly, what does a spiky piece of metal had to with couples?!

Geez..."

_Genesect was quiet for a few seconds._

"Back to our main subject.

I'm going to follow the two on what the others call a 'date' and record what couples do when they are in love!

I heard from some of the other legendaries that the two are going to this famous waterfall for a picnic.

Personally, I love picnics, as there is such yummy food to eat!"

_Genesect is grinning manically._

"Awright! Let's do this!"

* * *

_This part of the video cuts out, and goes onto the next part._

_The next part cuts in, and a side close up of Genesect's face appears._

_Genesect adjust the camera, by zooming out._

_From the zooming out, you can see that Genesect is in a forest, sitting on one of the branches._

"Yo!" _Genesect whispers._

_He turns the camera 180 degrees, to show a well treaded path._

_On that path, is Keldeo with Meloetta sitting on his back._

_Meloetta is also holding a basket._

_Genesect turns the camera back round, and has a 'SOON' expression on his face._

"I see the basket! Let's follow them!"

_The next part is hard to explain. Since Genesect is holding the camera, while jumping through the trees, the film involves lots of bright lights, and greenness._

_After a while, the movement stopped, as Genesect had place the camera on a low lying branch._

_The camera had a clear view on Keldeo and Meloetta, sitting on a bit of blanket, on the grass._

"Be right back..." _whispered Genesect, grinning._

_Genesect disappeared, and now the camera is left by itself._

_Since it's near Keldeo and Meloetta, it is picking up their conversation._

"So, Keldeo. What do you think of the waterfall?"

"The only thought I have is how much it will hurt to meditate under that waterfall..."

"Heh... I knew you would say that!"

"Even if I'm not training, my master's influence consists..."

"Do you find it romantic?"

"Eh..."

"What is it?"

"I sometimes find it hard to find things romantic, like Genesect. Unlike him, I can tell when it is romantic.

The waterfall, while to me, another training session, I can see that it is romantic."

"I see."

"Indeed."

"Speaking of Genesect, I haven't seen him in a while..."

"I was helping doing reports at the Hall, and I notice one of them being video reports by Genesect."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw one of them, and he stalks certain legendaries to study them. It helps him to understand things."

"Wow.."

"There are different legendaries depending on the subject."

"I see..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Keldeo?"

"Yeah...?"

"Are we being filmed?"

"Let's see..."

_Some noise are heard, suggesting the two are getting up, and walking._

_A couple of minutes later, Meloetta appears facing the screen._

_She sees the camera, then frowns._

"Keldeo?"

"Yeah?" _Keldeo's voice is heard._

"Genesect is here."

_A thud is heard, and Meloetta looks down._

_She sighs, then grabs the camera, and turns it around._

_Meloetta goes down with the camera, and goes besides Keldeo, who's not looking impressed._

_Meloetta then points the camera at a guilty Genesect, with the picnic basket at his feet._

"Genesect." _questioned Meloetta. _

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, Genesect." _sighed Keldeo._

"You were filming us, right."

"Yes."

"What are filming about?"

"Nothing."

"Genesect."

"Yeah?"

"You realised that Meloetta is a powerful Psychic type, that could crush your camera with ease if she put her mind to it."

_Although you cannot see, Meloetta had nodded._

_Genesect's eyes widen with shock._

"Now, Genesect. What are you filming about?"

"I'm doing a report on love. I wanted to understand what romantic love is about, and I thought that you two are the perfect example."

_Yet again, not visible, both Meloetta and Keldeo blushed._

"I-i see..." _went Meloetta._

"But you shouldn't stalk others. It's wrong."

"Arceus said I could, as long as I don't get caught."

"Hmm..." _Keldeo is thinking._

"Genesect."

"Yeah?"

"Me and Meloetta want to have our date by ourselves, but you want an answer to your subject.

So, if we tell you, you'll leave us alone?"

"It's a deal."

_Meloetta turned the camera towards Keldeo, who isn't fazed about being filmed._

"Love is a special emotion. It grow along with you as you progress through your life, and it changes constantly.

It shows, at first, about who you care for, like family and friends.

But eventually, you will met a being that goes beyond that. Someone that you will have special emotions for, that you'll get jealous when others are talking to, that you'll be distracted every time you think of them, get angry at the being who hurt them, be happy when you are happy, and generally, that you would want to protect, and love. Sure it's complicated, but it's like your favourite food. The moment you have it, you just have to have more."

_Keldeo smirked._

_Meloetta turned the camera back to Genesect, who look satisfied with the answer._

"That answer is good enough?"_ Meloetta asked._

_Genesect nodded._

"Sounds good enough to me."

_Genesect then turned to Meloetta._

"Mels, can I have my camera back?"

* * *

_This part of the video cuts, and then goes onto the next part._

_The camera cuts in, and Genesect is back in his room._

"Hey." _went Genesect._ "We're back."

_Genesect is grinning manically._

"So, what have I learned today?

One, stalking is wrong.

Two, stealing food is also wrong.

Three, love is complicated, strange, funny, but is good.

Sure it can have it's downsides, like arguing with the one you love, or getting jealous when other Pokemon are talking to them..."

_Genesect frowns for a moment, then grins again._

"But it's worth it. To show love to your loved one, to show what you are really like, and how really act and feel, is amazing.

To have that special feeling inside of ya, that fuzzy feeling, is totally worth it."

_Genesect goes back to smiling normally._

"This concludes my official report of Love. Next time, I'll be studying fear, on how we fear something, what causes it, and show example of it, of course!"

_Genesect raises his claw._

"This is Genesect. Over and out. Se-"

_Suddenly, both Keldeo and Meloetta jump in and yell:_

"SEE YA!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY LI-"

_BZZT!_

**Ok, here's the couple of things.  
**

**1. I'm going to take a break from fan fic writing for a while. Don't worry, I'm not abandoing this fic. I got my exams coming up, and I want to concentrate on them. I'll be back around two months time, depending on how I feel afterwards.**

**However, I am going to annouced the next five chapters for the fic. The next two are Dinner and Proposal, which are reviewer prompts. The third is Explanations, where to celebrate 100 views and to break the fourth wall, Meloetta drags me into the Pokemon universe to demands answers for some of the stories I written. Should be funny. The next two I'm going to let out as reviewer prompts, because those two are going to be the last two reviewer prompts and I want the last ten to be the longest stories I have written. So, send those prompts! The 5th one is called Skyfall, to mark ten chapters away.**

**2. I've recently set up a poll for my next fic, and I want you guys to vote to see what stories you want! The stories are 'Three of a Kind', 'In the Shadows of Justice', 'The Start of the Swordsmen', 'Blue Exorcist: The King of Nightmares', and 'History's Strongest Lavitar!' I had these ideas for a while, and would like to develop at least two of them. See the summaries on my page.**

**3. In the near future, I'm going to submit story called 'The Turnabout of Origin' Some of you guys like 'Turnabout Oneshot' so I decided to make a crossover story. It stars Apollo Justice from Ace Attorney, and one of the legendaire is framed for murder. It will be very exciting.**

**Here's a part from the begining:**

"So, come on. Put the weapon down."

"I'm afraid I don't want peace..."

**BANG!**

"...I want every human to die."

**I hope you guys will enjoy it. See ya in a couple of months!**


	46. Reviewer Prompt: Picnic Date on the Moor

**Guess who's back?!**

**Yes, me! But only for a short while. Finished most of my exams, while my next is on the 3rd of June, and last is on the 12th.  
**

**I did some writing to make this.**

**Prompt by ****Musical2day**

**I also got the first chapter of 'The Turnabout of Origin' and Pokemon and Ace Attorney crossover. Some of you like Turnabout Oneshot, so I did a proper crossover, and I've tried to stick to the Ace Attorney games as close as possible. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Drama/Romance/Humour

Number 46: Picnic Date on the Moor

* * *

Story Outline: In which Keldeo and Meloetta try to go out on a date, and doesn't go as planned...

* * *

"Don't do it." glared Keldeo.

Genesect stared at the picnic basket.

"Do not take the basket." stated Keldeo, still glaring at Genesect.

Genesect still stared at the basket.

Genesect then went to take the basket.

"SECRET SWORD!" yelled Keldeo, angrily.

He transformed into his Resolution form.

"NO!" Keldeo shouted, and whacked Genesect with the sword.

Genesect went flying, and crashed into one of the walls.

Meloetta walked into the room, just as Keldeo had hit Genesect.

After the smoke cleared, she asked:

"Genesect tried to take the basket?"

"Yes."

It is summer time for the Legends, and the season of going out of the Hall, has started.

Many Legends are using the Portal room to go out on social occasions, to relax from the heavy duties of being a legend.

The portals have been set to places of high value, like a amusement park for Pokemon.

The other day, Victini, Celebi and Manaphy went to Element Towers, a world famous amusement park for Pokemon, and went there to go on some of the extreme rides.

Turns out Victini is scared of heights, and Celebi loves extreme rides.

This was found out because Manaphy decided to record the whole day on camera, and the footage showed Victini crying on the ride, and Celebi screaming her head off in enjoyment.

Anyway, back to the story.

Keldeo and Meloetta decided to go out on a date, on the Moor of Icirrus.

The Moor is said to be beautiful in the summer, and Keldeo said to Meloetta they should go there for a date.

Today, is that date.

"Let's see..." went Meloetta, looking in the basket.

"Oran berry jam sandwiches, Pecha berry juice, and all sorts of fruit! And..."

Meloetta pulled out a yellow berry.

"...Rinka berries?"

Keldeo smiled.

"Landorus had found some growing in his garden, and gave some to me for the pinic."

Meloetta smiled happily.

"That was really nice of him!"

"That picnic sounds boring..." went a voice.

Both Keldeo and Meloetta jumped and turned round to see Genesect standing there, unaffected from Keldeo's attack.

"You should put some meat in there."

Luckily, Keldeo still in his Resolution Form, and hit Genesect again.

When Genesect went flying, Keldeo yelled angrily:

"WE'RE NOT CARNIVOROUS LIKE YOU!"

Meloetta sighed.

"Why Genesect acts like that, I have no idea..."

"Just don't question the logic of Genesect." stated Keldeo.

He then turned to Meloetta.

"Shall we go?" whilst grinning.

"Yes."

* * *

The Moor of Icirrus is quite a beautiful place in the summer.

The trees' flowers are in full bloom, and the gentle blow of the wind blows the grass, while the sun beats down on the Moor.

A portal is opened up, and both Keldeo and Meloetta jumped through.

They land on the grass, and the portal closes.

"I'm really glad that was invented for us." said Meloetta. "It makes it easier for the legends to get to and forth places."

"I agree..." went Keldeo, mind out somewhere.

"Kelde?"

"Huh?"

"You seem... out of it."

"Out of what?"

"The saying means that you're day-dreaming and not paying attention."

Keldeo blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Mels." he went. "I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"About the past. I shouldn't be doing it on this occasion. I'm sorry."

Meloetta smiled softly.

"It's ok to think about what happened."

"But I shouldn't be thinking of it while on our date, ya see~?."

Meloetta giggled.

Keldeo sometimes puts 'ya see~?' on the end of his sentences for her, to tell Meloetta that he is in a relaxed mood. Apparently, Keldeo only does it when he's with Meloetta.

"Anyway," went Keldeo, looking at the basket. "Let's find a good spot!"

Meloetta nodded, then grabbed the basket.

The two eventually found a good spot, and began their picnic.

They talked about various things, like the mystery of who Terrakion's girlfriend is, Rayquaza and Zekrom having to repair the mess hall due to them having a fight, and Mew's strange music battle challenge to Meloetta, which she declined.

"...and the cheek of him!" said Meloetta, annoyed, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Does he even know that the figment of song and dance?!"

"Everyone doesn't now what goes through his mind. He's insane." affirmed Keldeo. "He probably thought it was a good idea at the time..."

Meloetta nodded.

"I guess that's why he gets along with Genesect."

"Meh."

Meloetta looked at the basket, which up to this moment, untouched.

"Should we start?"

Keldeo grinned.

"Yes."

As the two began to open the basket, they heard a scream from the forest.

**AAAARRRGGGHHH!**

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Keldeo.

"I have no idea..." went Meloetta wistfully.

Suddenly, a small Oshawott ran out of the bushes.

"H-h-help!" it stuttered.

Keldeo ran towards the Oshawott, with Meloetta close behind.

"What's the matter?" asked Meloetta gently.

"M-my b-brother...!" exclaimed the Oshawott, frightfully. "Some humans are cutting down the forest, and my brother is fighting!

But they got a really scary Pokemon to beat him up, and now the humans are going to kill him!"

"What?!" went Keldeo, angrily.

He turned to Meloetta.

"Mels, we need to save the Oshawott's brother!"

Meloetta put on of her hands on her hip, and looked disapprovingly.

"It is obvious, isn't it?"

"Hehehehe..." went Keldeo nervously.

"Sorry!"

Meloetta smiled.

"Just messing with ya. I'll pack up the basket, then we go."

Keldeo nodded, then turned to the Oshawott.

"We're gonna save your brother, ok?"

The Oshawott cried teas of joy.

"_I think this kid is around five..._" thought Keldeo, with a sweat drop behind his head.

Once Meloetta had packed up the basket, she and Oshawott, while hiding the basket somewhere, got on Keldeo's back and rushed to where Oshawott's brother is.

* * *

"Ha...!" barked one of the lumberjacks, as a struggling Dewott bound to a tree yells.

"Look at that pathetic Pokemon!"

"He certainly gave us trouble..." went the other, next to some machines. "Did he, Haxorus?"

"Hax..." sighed the Haxorus.

He didn't really want to hurt the Dewott, but his master made him to.

"_Let me go!_" yelled the Dewott, angrily.

"_You're hurting the forest!_"

"This Dewott slowed down our production of the tree cutting!" said the first lumberjack.

"It's illegal to cut down wood here, because the quality of the wood here is so high, plus Pokemon live in these trees! Who cares about the Pokemon, as long as we get money?!"

"_I do, you jerk!_" yelled the Dewott again.

"Shut it!" shouted the second Lumberjack. "Haxorus, Dragon Claw!"

"Sorry about this..." went the Haxorus sadly.

His claw glowed, and he went to attack Dewott.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**BOOM!**

The Haxorus is shoved back from the cloud.

Once the cloud settles, both Keldeo and Meloetta are there, in their respective forms.

Resolution and Pirouette.

The Oshawott is at his brother's help.

"W-w-what?!" stuttered the first Lumberjack.

"What is it?" asked the second.

"Those are the legendaries, Keldeo and Meloetta!"

"What, legendaries?!"

"Yes! They're a lot of money on the black market!"

"I'm more concerned on how they're here!"

Keldeo stepped forward, visibly angry.

"_So, you think it's a good idea to chop down my old home and many other Pokemon's homes?_" he asked sarcastically.

"_Well, I don't!_"

"But it's all for the count of money!" said the first Lumberjack, desperately.

"_Didn't ya mama always tell ya that money is the root of all evil?_" questioned Meloetta, while doing a little dance.

"_Getting money doesn't account of doing things wrong!_"

"Well, I disagree!" yelled the second Lumberjack, lifting up Haxorus' Pokeball.

"Haxorus, attack them!"

Haxorus went to attack Meloetta, who looked confident.

"_Big mistake._" she went, eyes glowing.

Haxorus is covered in a blue aura, and is lifted into the air.

"_I should of warned you two of something..._" grinned Keldeo, to the Lumberjacks.

"What is it?!" yelled the second.

"_Don't mess with my girlfriend_."

Meloetta used her Psychic powers to slam the Haxorus against the machines, knocking it out.

Both of the Lumberjacks are completely silent.

…

…

…

…

...

"A-a-aah!" screamed the first Lumberjack, running away.

"D-don't leave me behind!" said the cowardly second Lumberjack, dropping Haxorus' Pokeball.

* * *

"There." stated Keldeo, freeing Dewott.

"You're free."

"Big brother!" cried the Oshawott, happily.

"Calm down, you." went Dewott, and he then turned to Keldeo and Meloetta.

"I'm not really one for words, but..."

He extended his hand out, and smiled.

"Thank you."

Meloetta shook his hand, and went:

"You're welcome. It's the least we could do."

The Dewott nodded, and he and Oshawott bowed to Keldeo and Meloetta and walked off into the forest.

Keldeo went over to Haxorus' Pokeball, and looked at it.

"So, this is where that dragon is held in..."

"It sure is." stated a voice.

Keldeo turned round to see Haxorus leaning on the machinery.

"Sorry about what happened." said the Haxorus unhappily. "That trainer of mine is greedy, and I'm force to do things I don't like doing..."

"You mean you didn't want to attack Dewott?"

"I didn't. I felt guilty about it."

Keldeo looked at Haxorus' Pokeball, then smirked.

"Secret Sword!" he yelled, and promptly sliced Haxorus' Pokeball in half.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" asked a shocked Haxorus.

"I think you should go free, after what that human has done." replied Keldeo, grinning to Haxorus.

"You now do what you want, because you're free."

Haxorus beamed at Keldeo.

"Thank you, Keldeo." he stated, getting up.

"I'm going to repay the Pokemon of this forest, for what I done to them. I want to build homes for them."

Haxorus then walked off into the forest, camouflaged by the trees.

Keldeo sighed.

"What's the matter?" questioned Meloetta.

"It's my day off with you, and I've spend it fighting..." went a dishearten Keldeo. "I wanted our date to be special."

Meloetta whacked him on the head.

"Cheer up."

"Hey!" yelled Keldeo "What was that for?!"

"You should know by now..." smiled Meloetta softly.

"That every moment I spend with you is special.

It doesn't matter if you're fighting someone or we're in a group of friends.

Every moment I spend with you I cherish, and I don't mind doing anything with you, as long as we're together."

Keldeo looked blankly at Meloetta, then grinned.

"So, you really think that?"

"Yes, I do."

Keldeo closed his eyes in happiness, and grinned.

"Well, this one of the moments I can say, 'I love you'."

"Me too." beamed Meloetta.


	47. Reviewer Prompt: Proposal?

**Prompt by ****Infinitystar99.**

**Sorry if this seems rushed, but I have been VERY busy, and haven't had time to write that much, plus writing 'The Turnabout of Origin' is heard work.**

**For the next chapter, which I have changed to 'Dearly Departed', it will be alot longer. It's about Meloetta meeting the ghosts of Keldeo's parents.**

**Last exam on Wednesday. Wish me luck!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/Humour

Number 47: Proposal?

* * *

Story Outline: In which weddings are involved, and assumptions are made...

* * *

Training sessions are key in the role of a Sword of Justice.

And that is what Keldeo is doing.

At the moment, he is training with Victini.

The training room is a medium sized room, with white pillars. There are many training equipment items scattered across the room, along with mats.

There is also a small battle area, where the legends go and battle.

That's where Keldeo and Victini are.

"Aqua Jet!" yelled Keldeo, powering up the said move.

"Flame Charge!" shouted Victini.

The two charged at each other, but at the last second, something stopped them.

Unfortunately, that did not stop the attacks, and there is a large explosion!

**BOOM!**

After the smoke cleared, Keldeo saw Genesect in a smouldering crater, with a book by his side.

"Genesect..." he sighed.

"I wanted to ask you two something." stated Genesect, after he recovered from the attack.

"What is it?" asked Keldeo and Victini.

Genesect grabbed the book and searched it.

"As you know, I study things to get a better understanding of the world I'm in."

"Oh! I didn't know that!" went Victini sarcastically.

"I was reading through this dictionary of mine," continued Genesect, ignoring Victini completely.

Sometimes, Victini and Genesect do not get along, due to the reason of their clashing personalities.

Victini is, most of the time, a serious character who hates to be underestimated, while Genesect is an insane and fun loving bug.

They annoy each other a lot.

"And I found this." Genesect finished, pointing out a word.

"'Wedding'...?" asked Keldeo.

"Yes, Keldeo-San." stated Genesect. "What is a wedding?"

Keldeo is taken aback.

"Why don't you know about that?" he quizzed.

"'That stupid bug does make sense, because he is a idiot!'" started Genesect, impersonating Groudon. "Well, to put it as how Groudon would say..."

"So," went Victini.

"You don't know."

"Yes."

Keldeo nodded.

"It's ok that you don't know much. That's the point of learning."

Genesect nodded.

"So what is a wedding?"

"A wedding is the ceremony in which two people are united in marriage." began Keldeo, rhythmically.

"Wedding traditions and customs vary greatly between cultures, ethnic groups, religions, countries, and social classes.

Most wedding ceremonies involve an exchange of wedding vows by the couple, presentation of a gift, and a public proclamation of marriage by an authority figure or leader.

Special wedding garments are often worn, and the ceremony is sometimes followed by a wedding reception.

Music, poetry, prayers or readings from religious texts or literature are also commonly incorporated into the ceremony."

Genesect and Victini stared at Keldeo.

"How do you know that?!" they questioned seriously.

Keldeo blushed a bit, embarrassed.

"When I was younger, the Swords of Justice and I travelled to different regions, and I learned many things from the cultures and such. I learned the meaning of weddings from Kanto, I think..."

Genesect grinned.

"Don't be embarrassed!" he went, praising Keldeo. "It's awesome that you know that much! I wish I could know more..."

"Thank you, Genesect." nodded Keldeo.

"But a question."

"What is it?"

"Are weddings for people in love?"

"Most of the time, yes."

Genesect grinned manically.

"I don't like the look of that..." thought Keldeo, nervously.

Everyone in the Hall knows when Genesect grins manically, something is going to go down.

Genesect comically slams one of his hands into the other, and stated:

"You and Meloetta-Chan should get married!"

"W-w-what?!" stuttered Keldeo, red-faced.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Victini, uncontrollably.

"What is it?" asked Genesect, confused.

"N-n-n-nothing..." went a red-faced Keldeo.

He glared at Victini.

"Stop it, Victini!"

"S-sorry!" cried Victini with laughter.

"I just can't imagine it..."

"What do you mean?!" growled Genesect.

"Keldeo-San loves Meloetta-Chan very much, and vice versa! Weddings are suppose to be for beings that ones who love each other, so why can't they marry?"

"It's against the rules!" chuckled Victini. "Us legendaries live for a long time, so much that marriages will crumble after a few hundred years!"

"Well, that's a stupid rule, Baka-Victini!" Genesect yelled, hitting Victini on the head.

"We should be able to be with the ones we love!"

Victini turned to Keldeo, who is still red in the face.

"Keldeo," he started. "Can you imagine Meloetta in a wedding dress?"

A thought bubble appeared from Keldeo's head, although Genesect and Victini cannot see it, a image of Meloetta in a wedding dress just right for her appeared.

The bubble popped when Keldeo replied:

"Yes, actually."

Victini sighed.

"Don't blame me when Arceus tries to kill you."

Victini walked off, muttering to himself.

"Well, wasn't that anticlimactic?" asked Genesect, to Keldeo.

"Yes, it was."

"So, are you going to marry Meloetta?"

"Well-"

"HEY! KELDEO!" yelled a voice, angrily.

The two turned round to see Terrakion, standing outside the training room.

"Don't even think about it."

Terrakion walked off angrily, and Meloetta floated pass, looking confused.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't ask." went Keldeo.

"He probably over heard me, Victini and Keldeo discussing that you and Keldeo should get married." stated Genesect, not heeding Terrakion's warning.

Meloetta gave a full blush.

"Kelde, is that true?"

Keldeo nodded, embarrassed.

"Kelde?"

"What is it, Mels?"

"I say yes to it."

"WHAT?!"


	48. Dearly Departed

**Howdy! I'm not dead, you see. Just busy. **

**Took ages to do this, even with a cold, but worth it.**

**See-ya!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/Family

Number 48: Dearly Departed

* * *

Story Outline: In which Meloetta gets a visit from beyond the grave...

* * *

"Yawn..." went Meloetta, sleepily, heading to her room.

It's been a busy day at the Hall.

There was a fight between Mewtwo, Deoxys and Genesect, to see who is the strongest artificial legendary.

The fight started in Kanto, moved over to Hoenn, and finished in Unova.

It got VERY out of control.

Massive damage to the said regions, and the said Legends had to get punished.

Most of the legends had to do paperwork on what happened, and how to restore and repair the damage.

Because of that, Meloetta didn't see Keldeo that much, due to both of them helping out with separate paperworks.

Keldeo was helping with his masters, while Meloetta had to work with Groudon and Kyogre.

It was extremely hard for Meloetta, as the two kept on arguing and bickering.

And after a hard days work, Meloetta is heading to bed.

She opens and closes the door to her room, tiredly, and goes to her bed.

She sat on her bed, sleepily.

"I'm..." started Meloetta, closing her eyes.

"...tired..."

* * *

Meloetta suddenly woke up, to find herself in a room shifting colours.

"Eh?" went Meloetta, looking around, confused.

"Where am I?"

She turned and turned, and the only thing she could see is shifting colours.

"_This..._" pondered Meloetta. "_...is weird._"

"I know, right?" asked a voice causally.

Meloetta quickly turned round to see Darkrai standing there.

"DARKRAI!" yelled Meloetta, angrily. "GET OUT OF MY DREAMS!"

"Calm down, little lassie." stated Darkrai, quite relaxed.

"I'm not Darkrai."

"Huh?"

The Imposter Darkrai suddenly transformed in Zapdos.

"I'm not one of the legends."

Zapdos then transformed Celebi.

"I'm merely..."

Celebi into Latios.

"...An agent of Spirit."

The agent of Spirit transformed from Latios into Meloetta herself. The real Meloetta looked creeped out.

"The Spirit agents work for Giratina, and we come in all shapes and forms. We can only talk to the living through dreams."

"Can you turn into something else?" asked Meloetta, looking disturbed.

The agent of Spirt grinned, then disappeared.

"Hey!" yelled Meloetta.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to my normal form." stated the Agent.

"I have no physical form. I am only a voice in the wind..."

"Ok..." went Meloetta. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"You're in a dream, my dear." murmured the Agent. "A dream of dreamyness. As for who I am, I already told you. I'm a agent of Spirit."

"I mean 'who are you' as 'what's your name?'!"

Everything went quiet.

"I think I might of surprised him..." thought Meloetta.

"I have no name, as you don't have a need for one when you are a ghost..." started the Agent, wistfully.

"But, you can call me 'Supiritto Kako' or 'Kako'"

Meloetta nodded.

"That's sounds nice. What does it mean?"

"It means 'Past Spirit'"

"Pardon?"

"Forgive me, Miss Meloetta." apologised Kako, sincerely. "My job normally is to show people their sins of their past, to make them feel guilty of what they have done."

"...I see..." went Meloetta, looking a little confused.

"But, you are probably wondering what am I here for." started Kako, informatively. "For you are a pure being, and I show past sins."

Meloetta nodded.

"Don't worry." sated Kako.

"I'm not going to do anything bad."

"Thank Kako." thanked Meloetta.

"But I am going to show you a past."

"My past?"

"Your past? No! Don't be silly!" exclaimed Kako.

"Then..." started Meloetta.

"The past I am going to show is your boyfriend's, Keldeo." affirmed Kako.

"WHAT?!" shouted Meloetta, shocked.

"I'm going to show you three turning points in Keldeo's past." embarked Kako. "The first, the greatest tragedy in his life.

The second, where he meets someone who becomes very special to him in the future.

And the third, a life or death situation, where his Resolution appears."

"But why are you showing me this?" quizzed Meloetta.

"I am a member of the dead." replied Kako, voice echoing through out the room. "You are a member of the living.

A member of the living cannot normally see a member of the dead."

"What does that mean?"

"These scenes...

You are familiarly with them.

However, since you are a member of the living, there are things that you have missed in them.

I am here, to show you them."

Meloetta blinked.

"Heh heh heh..." chuckled Kako.

"You are bewildered. That will not last, however.

I must warn you this, Meloetta."

"Pardon?"

"You must never tell Keldeo or anyone else of this.

I will explain later, of course."

"But, wh-"

"Let's us go."

Suddenly, everything went dark, and Meloetta blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh..." went Meloetta, getting up. "Where am I?"

"You're awake, then?" asked Kako. "Fine then. Where we are, is the Moor of Icirrus, a day after the great fire."

Meloetta's eyes widened, as she saw the burnt-out Moor.

Many of the trees have collapsed, baked from the fire, and grassland crisped.

Water boiled out, and trees that are standing, burned.

Clouds pouring down with rain, if they were tears.

A scene of true destruction and turmoil.

"This is horrible..." said a shocked Meloetta.

"Indeed." confirmed Kako, seriously. "The Great of Icirrus. Perhaps, the first tragedy in Keldeo's life.

What happened here caused many things for Keldeo, that made his future."

Meloetta looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that Keldeo has Arsonphobia?" questioned Kako, rhetorically.

"What's that?" quizzed Meloetta.

"Fear of fire." stated Kako. "It came from here, you know."

"I... didn't know that..." went Meloetta, startled by the new fact.

"You can have scars on your body. They heal over time." said Kako, wistfully.

"But you can have scars of the mind.

They may never heal.

Scars carved by fire...

Or, in an another sense, the fire carves scars."

"..."

Tears started to form at Meloetta's eyes.

"Look over there, to your right."

Meloetta looked over to see a young Keldeo, looking the burnt destruction.

"Kelde...?" murmured Meloetta, wanting to give the younger version of Keldeo a hug.

"Do not try to approach him." declared Kako, seriously.

"He cannot hear, see or touch you. This is a memory."

"S-so, that means..."

"You cannot comfort this Keldeo.

This is a memory of the past.

It has already happened, and cannot be changed."

Meloetta nodded sadly.

"Let's see this scene, shall we?"

* * *

Destruction...

Death...

"_This isn't my home..._" thought a young Keldeo, looking around.

"_I don't know this place! Where's Mum and Dad?!_"

Keldeo looked round despairing.

"All I see is black and burnt things!" said Keldeo.

"I want my mummy!"

The young Keldeo began to walk slowly, tears falling down.

"I don't know where I am...

I don't know where I am...

I don't know where I am...

I don't know where I am..." continually mumbled Keldeo.

A couple of foot steps are heard, although Keldeo did not hear them.

A leaf blew past and three Pokemon appear, two looking very concerned and the third stoic.

The first Pokemon is a deer or antelope-like Pokémon, green in color, with horns that end in dull points.

It has a pink-tipped leaf on each side of its neck.

On the Pokemon's back, there are pointed ends of fur ending in a medium-long tail.

Its legs resemble pointed knee-high boots and have pointed hooves and at the joint of its knees are pink highlights.

This is Virizion.

The second is a quadruped Pokémon with a bear-like body with gray coloring.

Its tail is stubby. The Pokemon has a black, rounded forehead and two sharp brown horns that come forward from Terrakion's back.

Its face is beige, with orange irises. I

t has claws under bands on its legs – the bands are the same color as its face.

Its underside is also beige with stripes.

This is Terrakion.

The stoic one is a goat-like quadruped Pokémon, aqua-blue in coloration.

Its yellow horns somewhat resemble thunderbolts.

Its snout is a little lighter blue than its fur.

On its long neck and hind legs are small gray spots. It has a white tuft of fur under its neck.

It has yellow shoulderblades that resemble fins.

Its back legs also harbor gray spots. Its tail, also the same color as its snout, looks similar to a a fin as well.

The Pokemon's legs have black bands with dark and light blue fur and large black feet.

This is Cobalion.

Terrakion took a few steps forward.

"Hey, kid." he went very concerned.

"You ok?"

Keldeo made no response, as he is denying everything that happened.

"Eh..." murmured Terrakion. "One strange thing after another. We followed a leaf to a burnt out forest, to find a young kid babbling..."

"Terrakion."

"What is it, Cobalion?"

"Have you seen any other of this child's race around?"

Terrakion shook his head.

Cobalion frowned in a way to show he is sad.

"Just as I thought."

"What do you mean, Cobalion?" quizzed Virizion.

"This child here is the last of his kind." stated Cobalion, sadly. "I estimate this child to be around seven or eight years old.

I think he has seen the death of his parents."

"But, that mean-" gasped Virizion, shocked.

"He's in complete denial." affirmed Terrakion, staring at the young Colt with sympathy.

"Maybe on the brink of insanity.

I would too, if my whole race was wiped out over one night, in front of my eyes."

Virizion looked between the two.

"What should we do? We can't just leave him there in denial. He's just a child!"

Cobalion nodded.

"I agree. He can't stay behind in the ashes of this place..."

He turned to Terrakion.

"What's this place called again?"

"Well," started Terrakion. "It WAS the Moor of Icirrus. I doubt it will be called that for a long time.

The other two nodded, sadly, then Virizion went over to try to talk to the Colt.

Suddenly, the scene stopped.

* * *

"And that's how the Swords of Justice met their student for the first time..." went Kako coolly.

Meloetta had tears forming at her eyes.

"Kelde..."

"One of the greatest incidents of Pokemon history." stated Kako. "So bad, it's still remembered today."

Meloetta nodded, slightly upset.

"I remembered that incidents involving Legends are record at the Hall..."

"Correct. The Swords of Justice were involved in putting out the fire.

I believe this is called the 6-DL Incident.

6-DL is the co-ordinates for the Moor, I believe..."

Meloetta said nothing.

"Anyway," went Kako.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"What wasn't there?"

"I didn't see anything strange."

Kako went quiet for a few seconds, leaving Meloetta to believe that he was grinning.

"Correctamundo!" exclaimed Kako.

"Now, let's rewind..."

The scene where the Swords of Justice appeared is back-tracked to the point where only the leaf is seen.

"What's important about this?" asked Meloetta. "What's that leaf got to do with it?"

Suddenly, a pair of purple glasses appeared.

"Put those on." stated Kako.

"Then look at the leaf."

Meloetta put the glasses on, and looked at the leaf.

She gasped.

Before the glasses, there is just a leaf.

But with the glasses on, Meloetta saw that a Keldeo with scars controlling the leaf's path.

Meloetta then looked over to Keldeo, and saw a feminine Keldeo besides him, looking concerned.

"You are probably wondering who those Keldeo are..." murmured Kako, wistfully. "Well, it's obvious to say that those are the spirits of Keldeo's parents."

"What?!" yelled Meloetta, shocked.

"Those are his parents?"

"Yes."

Meloetta looked over at the scene.

"But..."

"Giratina's job is to collect the souls of the dead. However, it takes a couple of days to get the spirits."

Suddenly, a Pichu appeared.

"Yo. It's me, Kako." it stated.

Kako looked over to the scene and walked near it.

"By the judge of this..." started Kako. "It was Keldeo's parents who got the Swords of Justice to come here."

"Really...?" asked Meloetta, rhetorically.

Kako nodded.

"Yes. If it weren't for his parent's spirits, Keldeo would never of met the Swords.

At this current time, guess where he will be."

Meloetta said nothing, but Kako knew what she was thinking.

"That's right. In the ground."

He turned to Meloetta.

"This shows their love for Keldeo, as they didn't want to leave him after death.

They guided potential guardians to Keldeo, to take care of their child, when they could no more.

A parent's love goes beyond the grave."

Tears began to flow from Meloetta, running down their face.

"T-T-the-y di-dn't w-w-want to l-l-leave their c-hild..." sobbed Meloetta.

"Exactly." stated Kako, smiling slightly.

"And this is why the next scenes will be more happy."

"H-H-huh?"

Meloetta and Kako jumped into another scene.

* * *

This time, they are in a small clearing, with a pond, surrounding by loads of trees.

In front of the pond is very long grass, and on the opposite side is some big rocks.

Meloetta looked round, as she's trying to remember something.

"Trying to remember something?" asked Kako, smiling.

"I feel like this is familiar to me..." mused Meloetta.

"Should be." affirmed Kako, looking somewhere else.

"After all, this is the place where Keldeo met you for the first time."

Meloetta blinked for a couple of seconds, then smiled.

"I remember now! It was so long ago, I almost forgot!"

"Indeed."

Meloetta looked over to see the young Keldeo trying to chase a leaf.

Kako walked up besides her.

"Let's watch this, shall we?"

"Must catch leaf..." thought Keldeo, chasing the said leaf, playfully.

It's been a few years after the fire at the Moor.

It had been difficult for Keldeo to get over the death of his parents, and the fire.

The Swords had decided to let Keldeo join them, to become a Sword of Justice.

Keldeo has been a Legendary for about three years, and has been training hard with the Swords.

It's a slow but steady process with the training, and it's slowly but surely working it's magic.

Today, Keldeo has been given a break.

After all, he's still a child.

And that said child is focusing on a leaf.

"Hey, kid." called a voice.

Terrakion walked out of the bush.

"Don't go too far. Cobalion will kill me if you got lost."

"Ok!" responded Keldeo, still focusing on the leaf.

Keldeo ran around, chasing the leaf.

Due to the air currents, the leaf float onto the pond.

Keldeo went into a sneaking mode, through the long grass.

He stopped to stare at the leaf, in the long grass.

The wind blew, and the leaf slightly.

Keldeo pounced on the leaf.

Unfortunately, a wind strong enough to blow leafs blew, and the lead blew away.

Resulting Keldeo falling into the pond, face first.

**SPLASH!**

"Kid!" exclaimed Terrakion, concerned, running over.

"You ok?"

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed Keldeo, in a child-like manner.

"That's fun!"

"Phew!" sighed Terrakion.

"You got me worried for a second there..."

"Did I?" asked Keldeo worried, then grinned.

"Sorry!"

Terrakion smiled.

"It's ok, kid. Don't scare me like that again."

Keldeo nodded.

"WAAAHHHH!"

Keldeo's head snapped round.

"What was that?"

"Sounds like a Pokemon is crying..." frowned Terrakion. "But this is the Sword's territory..."

Keldeo got up and followed the crying sound.

He followed the sound to the behind the rocks, and for some strange reason, the leaf floated over there as well.

Behind the rocks, is a young Meloetta, completely soaking wet, and crying.

It doesn't take a Metagross to figure out that when Keldeo fell into the pond, the big splash of water went over young Meloetta.

If you were quite young, and suddenly, loads of cold water poured over you, I guess you'll probably cry as well.

"WAHHH!" cried young Meloetta.

"Hey." went Keldeo, curiously

"What's the matter?"

"I-i-i don't l-like b-b-being wet!"

"Huh." said Keldeo.

"Hug me."

"W-w-wha..?"

"I'm very fluffy. If you hug me, you should dry in no time."

"Ok..." sniffed young Meloetta.

True to Keldeo's word, Meloetta was dry in no time.

"Told ya." told Keldeo.

He grinned.

"You feeling better?"

Meloetta smile rather softly.

"I take that as a yes!" stated Keldeo, playfully.

"Let's play!"

"Huh?"

Keldeo spotted the leaf he was chasing.

"The leaf...!" he went, seriously.

He turned to Meloetta.

"Let's chase it, friend!"

Young Meloetta blushed slightly, and then she and Keldeo went to chase the leaf, with Terrakion watching.

"_I'm going to have a word with Landorus later..._" he thought.

Suddenly, the scene stopped.

* * *

"So..." went Kako, leaning against a tree, looking at a pocket watch he's holding.

"What do ya think?"

Meloetta stood there, remembering the past.

"Looks like that was a trip down memory land..." murmured Kako.

With his Pichu paws, he re-wined the scene to the point where Keldeo is chasing the leaf.

"Are you going to show me what I missed?" asked Meloetta

"Nope. You are going to see it yaself."

POOF!

Meloetta looked down and saw the purple glasses on the floor.

Meloetta put on the glasses, and watch the scene again.

What was different, that Keldeo's father was there in spirit form.

He was directing the leaf that Keldeo was chasing, whilst Keldeo's mother was watching from afar.

Keldeo's father stopped chasing the leaf at the pond bit.

When that bit happened, Meloetta saw Keldeo's mother laughing softly.

When the crying started, Keldeo's father directed the leaf when young Meloetta was.

And afterwards, he directed the leaf for young Keldeo and Meloetta to play.

"So..."

"Yes, they are still with Keldeo, three years after their death."

Meloetta turned to Kako.

"But why? Wasn't Giratina suppose to send them to the afterlife?"

Kako itched his head.

"You see, there was a short supply of Agents of Spirits back then.

Giratina was suppose to guide all spirits to the afterlife, but as the population of humans and Pokemon grew, Giratina couldn't keep up with the demand.

So Giratina allowed some spirits who didn't want to move to the afterlife just yet to stay for what ever reason they desire, in exchange of becoming Agents of Spirit, directing ghosts to their proper place to the afterlife, or tell beings on the borderline of good and evil to changes their ways, so they may to to Heaven."

"So, Keldeo's parents became Agents of Spirit?"

"Yes, to watch their son grow up, to become an adult.

Those two were the first to ask to become agents, as Giratina would normally offer.

They cause quite a ruckus in the Ghost World, if I remember..."

Meloetta turned round to look at the scene.

"They seem happy."

"Yes, they are." smiled Kako softly.

"Being Agents of Spirit allow Keldeo's parents to look out for him.

To help him.

Comfort his.

Save him.

BE with him, even though he thinks they're gone."

"That's beautiful..." went Meloetta quietly.

Kako jested a finger.

"Be grateful to Giratina. And don't say anything about this to Arecus."

Meloetta looked confused.

"You are probably thinking, 'why?'.

Well, Giratina has never told Arecus about this.

Basically, Arceus thinks that Giratina is doing the spirit thing by herself.

Arceus will be furious if he found out."

"I promise I won't tell."

"Good."

Kako, with his Pichu paws, opened his pocket watch.

"Damn...

We're running out of time..."

He closed his pocket watch, then looked at Meloetta, seriously.

"Time for the next scene."

* * *

Meloetta blinked, and squinted her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Kako made a torch appear.

"For this scene..." he went, turning away.

"It will be entirely paused."

Meloetta became annoyed.

"Where are we? Answer my question!"

Kako glanced back to Meloetta, completely dead serious.

"This is the place where Keldeo learns to be strong.

We are at the place where resolution in the strong appears, and where Keldeo faced his greatest challenge."

Kako looked forward, and threw the torch, then looked at Meloetta again.

"We are at Full Court."

Meloetta's eyes widened as she looked at the scene.

Meloetta saw that Keldeo, in Resolution form, is standing as Secret Sword is activated.

"I would recommend putting on the glasses."

Meloetta nodded, and put of the glasses.

She saw something that want her to yell out in happiness, joy, shock and determination.

Something that would forever burn in her memory.

Now, I know this is forth wall breaking but have you seen the scene in the fifteenth Pokemon film where Keldeo stood there with Secret Sword.

Well, if you are part of the living, you missed something.

And if you are a member of the dead, congratulations.

You saw it.

For the living, I shall describe it.

Keldeo stood there with Secret Sword, and the spirits of Keldeo's mother and father walked up to stand besides him, in their own Resolution form.

The two of them connect their swords with Keldeo's, to show that they will always be with him.

Keldeo's sword grew brighter.

"I can still battle!"

Keldeo's father grinned, while his mother smiled softly, and stepped away, to watch their son fight his greatest battle.

That shows the commitment of Keldeo's parents, to stay with their son.

* * *

"A parent's love goes beyond the grave..." mused Kako, looking at his pocket watch.

He and Meloetta are now back into the dream.

Meloetta had a vary of emotions.

First, sadness, over the fire.

Second, Nostalgia, over the fated meeting.

And third, happiness, over the resolution.

Meloetta was shown that Keldeo's parents are still with him, and always will.

Meloetta turned to Kako.

"Why did you show me these?"

Kako looked distantly.

"The people of today think that when a being dies, they're gone forever, that you will never see them again.

I disagree. While they may be dead, they're not gone. Certainly not.

Spirits of ones who are dear to you will never fade from you.

Someone once said to me, when does a being die?

When they are shot through the chest with a pistol?

No.

When they suffer from an incurable disease?

No.

When a fire burns them to death?

No!

A being dies when they are forgotten..."

He looked at Meloetta.

"Never forgot that. In some sense, Keldeo's parents have never died in the first place, as Keldeo will always remember them.

The Moor's Pokemon will never forget.

The humans will never forget.

And for everything else's sake, the legendaries will never forget."

Kako began to walk.

"Goodbye."

He snapped his fingers, and Meloetta woke up.

* * *

"Hey, Meloetta." went Keldeo, concerned. "What's the matter?"

It's been a couple of days since Meloetta had that dream about Keldeo's parents.

Today, Meloetta has joined Keldeo, Victini and Genesect at the Moor of Icirrus, to help clean the gravestones of his parents.

Meloetta, for the past few days, had been in deep thought, about her dream.

Currently, at the moment, Keldeo and Meloetta are cleaning Keldeo's mother's gravestone while Victini and Genesect are cleaning Keldeo's father's gravestone.

The victory Pokemon and the purple bug are currently bickering about something.

"Ah..." said Meloetta. "Just been thinking."

"About what?"

Meloetta turned to Keldeo.

"About your parents. Did you think they would of liked me?"

Keldeo had a thoughtful look, then smiled.

"Yes. I suppose so."

He looked at Meloetta.

"In my race's culture, you are respected on how strong, and how friendly you are.

Most friendly.

My father and mother were respected greatly, because they were strong and kind.

The other Keldeos didn't care about the bad things about them, only the good.

My parents would of loved you, because you are friendly, AND you are strong.

You got some many good quirks about you that they would of liked."

Keldeo looked at the graves.

"It's a shame that they couldn't of met you.

Can't believe that it's been a thousand years since they're gone..."

Meloetta stood up.

"They're not gone! Never!"

Keldeo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"They may be dead, but not gone." explained Meloetta, smiling.

"Sometimes, I believe that if you remember someone really well, they will never of been dead in the first place.

If you remember your parents well, and the legacy that they have left behind, they shall never truly die or vanish, as they will only die when they are forgotten."

Meloetta looked the graves, with Genesect and Victini looking curiously.

"The Moor's Pokemon make sure that these graves will always bare the name of your parents, and keep them there, as they won't forget."

She turned back to Keldeo.

"As I'm sure you won't."

Keldeo stared at Meloetta, then smiled.

"That... was beautiful." he stated.

Meloetta blushed.

Genesect poked Keldeo on the back.

"We finished. I was thinking of taking a picture."

Keldeo nodded.

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

So, once Genesect got his camera, which very old-fashion one, that gives you the photo straight away, he set it on a timer.

He quickly ran to join the group, and everyone smiled.

Once the photo developed, everyone had a look at it.

Everyone was satisfied with it but Meloetta notice something odd.

This is what the photo looks like:

The four are stood behind the graves.

Keldeo smiling.

Meloetta grinning.

Victini smirking.

And Genesect doing his own thing.

But Meloetta saw what was odd made her gasp and happy at the same time.

In the background, near one of the trees, stood two figures, both smiling.

And do you know who figures were?

Keldeo's parents.


	49. Reviewer Prompt: Tea and Coffee

**Prompt by DarknicUnleashed. **

**See-ya later.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Romance/Family/Humour

Number 49: Tea and Coffee

* * *

Story Outline: In which Meloetta and Arceus discuss about her and Keldeo's relationship...

* * *

In a quiet corner of Castelia City stood a café named Café Sonata, where many people go after a long days work, to drink and listen to the soothing music.

A slow jazz is playing in the Café.

A man and his daughter are sitting at one of the tables.

To anyone else in the world, they look just like normal people.

But to them, they are legendaries.

The man is the God of all Pokemon himself, Arceus.

His has seemly grey hair, and grey, calming eyes.

He has a short goatee of some sort.

Arceus is wearing a white jacket with a black suit under it.

He is also wearing gray trousers and gray shoes.

The girl with Arceus is Meloetta, in her human form.

Meloetta has slightly pale skin, and a black blouse, skirt with a green belt.

She also had some red trainers on.

They are currently having something to drink.

Arceus sipped his drink, then sighed.

"It's been a while since I've had this..." he murmured, looking into the dark and bitter abyss of his drink.

"Blacker than a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than Hell itself...

That is coffee."

He looked up at Meleotta, who is drinking her drink, a mint tea.

Then Arceus's ears came into contact with the music.

"What's this track called?" he asked.

Meloetta put down her tea.

"Godot, The Fragrance of Dark Coffee."

Arceus nodded.

"Sounds like a song I can relate to..."

He sat back, and sighed.

"I really need to get out more..."

"It's not your fault that some of the other legends are being stupid." whispered Meloetta, to her father.

"But it still means I got to do a lot of paper work because of there idiocy..." went Arceus, slightly depressed.

"But," said Meloetta, excitedly. "Occasions like this make it more special!"

Arceus nodded.

He put his hands around the coffee.

"Yeah..."

He sipped his coffee.

"So how's your performance to the humans been?"

Meloetta smiled.

"It's been fantastic!" she said, euphemistically.

"I've been getting more and more fans!"

"Heh..." went Arceus. "That's good."

"Unfortunately..." sadly murmured Meloetta. "At my last performance, there was an accident with one of the humans. I wish I've could of seen it coming..."

"You probably couldn't do anything." affirmed Arceus. " It is impossible to predict what the future has in store for any of us.  
This is precisely why anyone will feel the need to judge the past.

It's not your fault that it happened, and you can't do anything to change that.

It's best advise to move on and forget."

Meloetta nodded.

"I see."

Arceus put his coffee down.

"Sorry to change the subject, but I want to know something."

"What is it, dad?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Keldeo?"

Meloetta blushed slightly.

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

Arceus shook his head.

"No, there is not."

He looked distantly into space.

"I was surprised when the Swords asked me to let him become a Legendary.

I normally make a legend, you see, and it was unheard of for a Pokemon from a common race to become one, although Keldeo is the last of his race.

The reason why I made him, is that I trust the Swords.

I don't give much restrictions to them, and they have never made me disappointed.

The Swords have failed some mission, but their attitude to follow a mission to it's end, and how they work together never disappoints me.

So, I trust their judgement of training Keldeo.

And on the times I met Keldeo before you, um..."

"Got into a relationship?"

"Yes, that. Well, to me, Keldeo is a polite young fellow, who lives up to his commitments."

"So, why do you ask?"

Arceus sighed.

"Giratina teased me about this, but, she said I have become an 'over-protective' father."

"What's that?" quizzed Meloetta.

"It's something the humans do." explained Arceus. "Apparently, a father is very protective of his daughter, and will do anything to protect her. From what Giratina had told me, the father seems to dislike the boyfriend for some reason."

"You hate Keldeo?" asked Meloetta, shocked.

"No! No, no I don't!" went Arceus, nervously.

He calmed down a bit.

"It's just that, I do like him, and I think he is a good boyfriend to you, but..."

"But what?"

Arceus sighed.

"You must prepare yourself for heartbreak."

"Keldeo won't cheat on me!" went Meloetta, furiously.

"Not that." stated Arceus, drinking the coffee.

"As you know, Keldeo is part of the Swords of Justice."

Meloetta gave a sarcastic look.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, young lady." warned Arceus.

"Anyway, as you may know, every legend has a certain job in the Hall.

The Swords are to eliminate any dangerous Pokemon or any legends that go rogue, and to go on extremely dangerous missions.

We may be legends, and we have lived for a long time, but we're not immortal.

We can die.

The point is, since Keldeo is with the Swords, and they go on dangerous mission, you must prepare yourself for the day that Keldeo does not return from a one of those mission."

"..." went Meloetta, speechless.

"I've gave this warning to everyone in the Hall who's in a relationship." affirmed Arceus.

"Everyone has to go on a dangerous mission once and a while, and it's possible that not everyone will make it back.

Don't feel like you're the only one I've given the warning to."

He smiled at Meloetta, gently.

"Enjoy being with Keldeo as much you can. That's all I'm going to say."

Meloetta nodded.

The two began to drink their drinks.

Arceus looked distastefully at his coffee.

Suddenly, Keldeo, in his human form, walked in.

Keldeo has short red hair, grey eyes, has a blue t-shirt, jeans and trainers.

He looked quite nervous, as he went to the table.

"H-hi..." went Keldeo.

"Hi Kelde!" said Meloetta, happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Keldeo looked Arceus, who was frowning.

"Mew tricked me in coming into the city in my human, and I don't have a way back to the Hall, as he took my ticket back. I was hoping I could have some help...?"

"Keldeo, did you run here?" asked Meloetta. "Because you look like you're boiling."

Keldeo nodded.

BAM! *

Suddenly, Keldeo is covered in coffee.

"I thought this cold coffee might help cool you down." coolly stated Arceus.

"Because I certainly don't need it."

Meloetta began to yell at Arceus, for throwing coffee at Keldeo, while Arceus stood there calmly.

Keldeo stood there, dripping in coffee, with this thought:

"_I don't even like coffee..._"


	50. Aftermath

**Well, the final ten, eh?**

**It's been a long journey for all of us.**

**I thought I would go with something dark this time. I think this is got to be the darkest thing I have ever written. This is a side-story to a fic I may be doing. Title's still in the works, but it has Terrakion as the main character, as there isn't any Terrakion based fics on the site.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Number 50: Aftermath

Story Outline: 'Tick tock, goes the clock, all the days run by.

Tick tock, and all too soon, all the legends will die...'

* * *

Fire.

One of two things that Keldeo is afraid of.

That, and losing everything that is dear to him.

…

…

…

Keldeo isn't sure how much time has passed.

He doesn't know how long he's been on this island, how long Meloetta has been in a coma.

…

…

…

An explosion sent them here.

It happened a couple of days ago.

The Unovian Legends were due to meet for a social meeting of some sort.

But, on the same day, a legendary ambassador meeting was due, where one Legend from each region meets up at the Hall to discuss relations.

Since it was his turn, Terrakion went to that meeting.

…

…

…

…

...

The rest of the Swords went to the meeting place, with Meloetta.

There, a startling scene.

The Kami Trio, Zekrom, Reshiram and Victini unconscious.

And Genesect and Kyurem standing in front of something.

When asked what is happening, Genesect replied that he found all five already unconscious, and the thing that they are standing in front of being planted.

…

…

…

…

It was a bomb.

A very strong bomb.

It was about the size of Genesect himself.

The reason why Genesect and Kyurem were still there, is that they were trying to disarm it.

They didn't have much luck...

…

…

…

They didn't have much time to get out.

The reason why they didn't have much luck is that they thought they had disarm it.

They went to try to move the other legends, when the timer started again.

At fifteen seconds till boom.

* * *

_**15...**_

"_We need GO, NOW!" yelled Cobalion desperately, trying to move Landorus._

_**14...**_

"_I can't move him!" screamed Virizion, trying to move Zekrom with fruitless effort._

_**13...**_

"_What are you doing?!" shouted Genesect, angrily at Kyurem, who is combining with Reshiram._

_**12...**_

"_It's one less to move!" remarked Kyurem, fully transformed._

"_Plus I got more strength!"_

_**11...**_

"_Meloetta!" stated Keldeo. "Get on my back with Victini!"_

_**10...**_

_Meloetta nodded._

"_I'll try."_

_**9...**_

_Victini was put on Keldeo's back._

_**8...**_

_Keldeo turned to his masters, who is struggling to carry Landorus._

_**7...**_

_Keldeo looked over to see that White Kyurem has Zekrom attached on his back, and Thundurus under one arm._

_**6...**_

_Then he saw Genesect with Tornadus._

_**5...**_

_Meloetta got his back._

"_Let's go!"_

_**4...**_

_Keldeo ran ahead with Meloetta and Victini, with the others following._

_It was going well._

_**3...**_

_Suddenly, psychic energy grabbed all of them._

_Someone was trying to stop them escaping._

_**2...**_

"_NO!" yelled Keldeo. "The bomb is about to-"_

_**1...**_

"_-explode!"_

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha..." chuckled a voice._

"_Keldeo!" shrieked Meloetta._

_**0...**_

_**SHHHBLAAMMM!**_

* * *

And after that, it became extremely fuzzy for Keldeo.

Next thing he knew, he was in a distant region.

He, Meloetta and Victini were found by some local humans, who were kind enough to help them.

Keldeo woke up first, and everything was explained to him.

…

…

…

Keldeo's reflection surprised him.

The left half of his face is completely covered in bandages.

His legs, all four of them are covered as well, and a single one going diagonal right down his chest.

The locals said he was very injured, but not as injured as Victini and Meloetta.

…

…

…

…

Meloetta being the worst.

…

…

…

Victini woke up a couple of days ago.

He had no idea what happened at the scene.

When he arrived, the Kami trio, Zekrom and Reshiram were already unconscious.

He was instantly knocked out when the bomb arrived.

…

…

…

…

The day after Victini, they saw it.

The humans had the news on, and a report on the bombing was shown.

…

…

…

Gone.

Unova is gone.

…

…

…

The report was being broadcast over an area.

That area, according to the reporter, was Castelia City.

What Keldeo saw, wasn't Castelia.

Castelia City is now a barren wasteland, with collapsing or already destroyed buildings, and there was nothing left of the humans who lived there.

The report went over Unova.

Nuvema and Accumula Town were fine, apart from some collapsed buildings, due to shock waves.

Striaton City survived, but many damaged buildings.

Nacrene City, gone.

Castelia City, gone.

Nimbasa City, gone.

All the inmost cities, save Icirrus, Lacunosa and Humilau City, are completely and utterly...

…

…

…

...gone...

…

…

The Moor of Icirrus was fine, according to the report.

Keldeo sighed a breath of relief.

…

…

…

…

It's been two weeks since the explosion, according to the humans.

Keldeo had his bandages taken off, apart from his head one, and the front legs.

Apparently, to the humans, he's still injured around those parts.

…

…

Meloetta hasn't still woken up yet.

…

…

…

Keldeo wonders when Meloetta is going to wake.

…

He wants to see that smile of hers again.

…

…

…

Another week has passed, when Keldeo was told it.

There are different conditions in a coma.

Meloetta was very injured when she was found, and that explains why she's still in a coma.

…

…

…

The humans told Keldeo that made his heart break.

Meloetta's condition is really bad, as she took many blows to the head.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The humans told Keldeo that Meloetta may never wake up from her coma.

This...

was heart-breaking...

…

…

…

…

The humans called it eternal sleep, where a patient is coma for the rest of their lives, or until their body shuts down.

…

…

…

Keldeo depressingly told Victini.

Victini began to cry.

…

…

…

Everyday, since Keldeo was told about Meloetta's condition, he has always been at the bedside.

…

…

…

…

Keldeo's been thinking a lot, about what happened.

"Why did this fate have to happened?

What did any of the Unovian Legends, or any of the Legendaries do to deserve this?

Our destined path...

Our fate has become darker.

A fate of explosion and destruction.

A fate smeared by tricks and gadgets..."

…

…

…

…

Keldeo hasn't heard from the other legends.

Where are they?

…

…

…

Where is Cobalion and Virizion, masters of Keldeo?

Where is the Kami trio, keepers of the land?

Where is Kyurem, the guardian of Giant Chasm and Full Court?

Where is Genesect, Plasma's creation, and faithful friend?

Where is the help?

…

…

…

…

Keldeo took a walk on the beach, with his bandage still on.

Keldeo was mostly in thought.

"Tick, tock, goes the clock, and what things shall we see...?" sang a voice.

Keldeo jumped and looked around.

"Who's that?!" he yelled.

"Tick, tock, until the day, that we will be free...

Tick, tock, goes the clock, all the days run by...

Tick, tock, and all too soon, all the legends will die...

Tick, tock, goes the clock, they laughed at our fate and sealed us...

Tick, tock, goes the clock, we'll turn everything to dust...

Tick, tock, goes the clock, the wheel of fate is spinning...

Tick, tock, goes the clock, the Unovian Legends are only the beginning..."

"Who are you?!" yelled Keldeo.

"That is none of your concerned, Colt." affirmed the voice.

"The long-old era of legends is coming to an end.

We started that bomb, to give a warning."

"By murdering thousands of human and Pokemon lives?"

"The works of Arceus and his creations must be deleted. Only bugs remain."

"What are you?!"

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your life. Goodbye."

Keldeo stood there, on the beach, alone.

…

…

…

…

A warning, from an unknown assailant, that all the legends will die.

"Only bugs remain." was part of the warning.

What does that mean?

…

…

…

…

The future is looking bleak.

Hope disappearing each day, as Meloetta's coma continues.

The Swords of Justice...

Formed eons ago, met by tragedy, joined by resolution, separated by tragedy.

Will the Swords find each other?

Or will darkness fill this world?

…

…

…

Keldeo's will is fading.

His hope struggling to survive.

He can't even transform into resolution.

One moment, Keldeo was happy, next, his world exploded, literally.

…

…

…

But there is still one thing that is making him go on.

Terrakion.

He wasn't caught up in the explosion, meaning he's the only Unovain legend that wasn't blasted away.

Keldeo hopes that Terrakion will find him, Victini, and Meloetta, so they can wake Meloetta up.

…

…

…

…

…

But, Keldeo doesn't know what Terrakion is feeling.

Is Terrakion overcome with grief that his comrades may be dead?

Or, is he filled with rage, that someone has destroyed his family?

Keldeo doesn't even know that.

…

…

…

The hope that Terrakion is out there, searching for them, makes Keldeo carry on.

Because,...

…

…

…

...Keldeo doesn't know how to carry on...

…

…

…

…

New hope gave birth a couple of days after Keldeo and the voice.

Keldeo was at the beach, looking out into the sea, when Victini ran out.

Victini said and confirmed that Meloetta is waking up.

However, one of the human doctors say that there is a 50% chance that Meloetta may of lost her memories.

…

…

…

Keldeo doesn't care.

All he wants is Meloetta awake.

…

…

…

…

More hope is made.

Meloetta still has her memories, but is quite delirious about what happened.

Keldeo's will strengthen, and his faith restored.

…

…

…

A day later, while trying to train again, with difficulty, Keldeo learned he can use his Resolution form again.

…

…

…

Keldeo stood at the beach again.

This time at sun-set.

Meloetta walked besides him, with crutches.

Meloetta's head is mostly covered in bandages, apart from her face.

Her arms and her body is also covered.

"So, what Victini said was right?" she asked.

"Unova is gone?"

Keldeo nodded, bandages creased.

Meloetta looked down sadly.

"We don't have a home any more..."

"Some of Unova survived, like DragonSpiral Tower and the Moor." affirmed Keldeo.

"But the majority, gone."

"Who did this?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"What of the others?"

Keldeo blinked his good eye.

"I have no idea where the others are.

All I know that Terrakion wasn't with us when the explosion happened.

And if I know my master, he won't be hiding, he'll be out there, investigating what happened, and trying to find us."

Meloetta saw Keldeo looking worried.

"What's the matter?"

"A couple of days before you woke up, I was given a warning by a mysterious being, saying that 'the age-long era of legends is over' and the bombing was a warning to the legends" replied Keldeo.

Meloetta gasped.

"What else did he say?"

"I said to him that many lives died, and all of them were innocent." confirmed Keldeo.

"But, he said that 'The works of Arceus and his creations must be deleted. Only bugs remain.'

Have any clue about that?"

Meloetta thought for a second.

"By the way he put it, it would of seemed that it had to do with bug-types."

"But what of the 'deleted' part?"

"That's a good question."

Meloetta's eyes widened.

"I do remember something. Apparently, there is a number of lost races of Pokemon."

"Lost races?"

"These races were corrupted. Not in evil sense."

"So how are they corrupted?"

"Ok. Think that our entire world is a video game.

These Pokemon damaged the game file, and corrupt anything in their way.

As humans put it, a bug in the files."

Keldeo turned to Meloetta.

"He wasn't talking about bug-types.

He was talking about..."

"...a bug in reality..."

"So the ones who set off the bomb were bugs in reality?" asked Keldeo.

Meloetta nodded.

Keldeo walked forward, frowning.

He lifted one of his front hoofs, and tried to activate Aqua Jet.

It failed.

"I'm not healed enough yet..." thought Keldeo, seriously.

"I need to heal more, and try training more to get my strength up."

Keldeo gazed up into the sky, deep in thought.

"_Who is responsible for the bomb wanted to Legends of Unova gone, to give Arceus a warning._

_Well, they failed._

_I believe that out there, the rest of the Legendaries of Unova are healing, and preparing themselves for a counter-attack._

_Terrakion will be out there, finding who did this._

_And, when me, Meloetta, Victini and the rest of the Legends return..._"

Keldeo's expression turned into one of determination.

"_We will bring the ones responsible to Justice!_"


	51. An Odd Request

**I'm not that good at fight scenes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta and Keldeo/Meloetta/Kyurem friendship

Themes: Humour/Romance/Friendship

Number 51: An Odd Request.

* * *

Story Outline: Whilst out helping out the other Legends in the Unova region, Keldeo and Meloetta get an odd request from Kyurem...

* * *

One of the duties of being a legendary is to help the other legends in your region.

It may involve gathering up crops, helping build something, or just generally help clean up.

Keldeo and Meloetta are walking through the forest, near Giant Chasm.

Genesect has moved into a small cave just on the outskirts of the Chasm, to live there.

But with all the duties of being a legend, Genesect is often out, and hardly has time to clean the place.

So, today, Meloetta and Keldeo decided to help Genesect clean the cave.

They helped Genesect clean out the obvious stuff, and discovered that the cave is bigger than he previously thought.

They left Genesect to think about putting in some rooms.

"I can understand why Genesect need help..." murmured Keldeo.

"There was a lot of stuff there..."

"Why is there boxes filled with random stuff?" asked Meloetta curiously.

"From what I heard from Mewtwo, behaviours of different bug type Pokemon are in Genesect's system."

replied Keldeo.

"Durants are hoarders, and that makes Genesect a hoarder."

"Oh."

As the two kept on walking, Meloetta notice it was getting colder.

She told Keldeo.

"That's weird." went Keldeo, frowning. "We should be faraway from Giant Chasm by now..."

He looked around, noticing that some puddles of water are quickly freezing.

"What causing this?"

Suddenly, a load of trees fell and a monstrous Pokemon burst through the woods.

The Pokemon is a gray and blue colored, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis.

It has a unique blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull.

Its jaws are frozen shut by the ice covering its head.

It's neck is long and gray in color with lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail.

The Pokemon has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its blue oddly shaped wings.

Its wings are believed to be used for flying as well as storing cold air and have two spikes of ice each.

The ice covering the wings is breakable, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on it's back.

The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left.

Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot.

Its tail has three blue icicle-shaped spikes on its tip.

Its tail appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it is based on is unclear, but it may be a damaged turbine.

This is Kyurem.

Kyurem stomped in front of the two, absent-mindedly, as he was thinking about something.

Keldeo instantly stood in front of Meloetta.

"Kyurem!" barked Keldeo. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm...?" went Kyurem, turning to the two.

"Keldeo? Meloetta? What are you two doing near Giant Chasm?"

"We're nowhere near Giant Chasm!" yelled Meloetta, annoyed.

Kyurem looked around.

"Huh. I must of got lost again. Me and my thinking..."

Keldeo stepped forward cautiously.

"What were you thinking about?"

"A problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"It involves an secret of mine..."

Kyurem brooded a bit, then came to ask something.

"You two still helping out the other legends?"

Both Keldeo and Meloetta nodded.

Kyurem sighed.

"May you help me with my... problem?" begrudgingly asked Kyurem.

Keldeo thought about it.

On one hand, Keldeo and Kyurem's relationship isn't that great, since the fight at Full Court.

But on the other, Keldeo isn't the one to turn anyone needing help, even if they are a zombie-ice dragon from out-of-space.

"Sure." replied Keldeo.

"WHAT?!" yelled Meloetta. "Why?"

"I can't turn down any request.

It's a Sword of Justice's duty to help anyone in need."

Kyurem sighed again.

"Here we go..."

The Ice Dragon turned round and began walking.

"Follow me..." he called.

* * *

A little while later, Kyurem, Keldeo and Meloetta are in Giant Chasm, inside the cave.

"Why are we at Giant Chasm?" questioned Keldeo.

"I thought you lived at Full Court."

"I do." replied Kyurem, growling slightly, in annoyance. "But, I also live at Giant Chasm.

I change homes every month, to make sure no creep trying to mess my territory."

"Like Darkrai?" Meloetta had asked.

"No." went Kyurem. "He's just... misunderstood. Some beings view him evil due to his ability to cause nightmares."

"Huh..."

Kyurem continued to walk, with Keldeo and Meloetta following.

"I wonder what Kyurem needs help with...?" whispered Meloetta, to Keldeo.

Keldeo shrugged.

"I don't partially know.

He's been quiet about it, and seems not to be proud of it."

"Do you have any clue about it?"

"No."

Meloetta sighed.

"That's a shame..."

"What's a shame?" asked Kyurem, curiously.

"Nothing!" went Meloetta, nervously.

If Kyurem had eyebrows, he would be raising them.

"Meh." he said.

"Anyway, we're here."

Keldeo and Meloetta noticed Kyurem standing in front of a room.

A chilling breeze floated through, plus something sweet.

Kyurem jested to Meloetta.

"Go inside."

Meloetta looked at Keldeo, who shrugged, and then she went inside the room.

A few seconds later, Meloetta walked out, confused.

"Is that..." she went. "Ice cream?"

Kyurem nodded.

"Eh?" said Keldeo.

Keldeo walked into the room, and saw a sight.

That entire room is filled with massive piles of Ice Cream.

Each pile is a different colour, to represent it's flavour.

Keldeo turned to Kyurem.

"Why is there Ice Cream?!" he asked, very confused.

"Where did you get it from?"

"I... made it." affirmed Kyurem, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"You made Ice Cream?" questioned Meloetta. "That's unusual for you..."

"I..." started Kyurem. "...make Ice Cream as a hobby..."

Keldeo and Meloetta stared at Kyurem, if he was insane.

Kyurem sighed.

"I guess I must start from the beginning to explain this..."

The Ice dragon turned round.

"When... I was complete, when Zekrom and Reshiram were still a part of me, I was part of an now-gone kingdom.

The king appreciate me for protecting the kingdom, and help it grow.

For that, every year, celebrations were thrown in my honour, to show the kingdoms appreciation.

I would do shows involving ice, which was... pretty good.

One time, some of the local humans made some whipped cream with strawberry juice mixed with it.

It was due to be given to the King, as it was his favourite thing to eat.

Then my show came along.

One of the Ice Beam I used in the show accidentally hit the barrel containing the mixture, and froze the mixture entirely.

I remember when the king when to see it after my show, he tasted it, and said it was the best thing he tasted.

So, every month, when I wasn't busy, I would make Ice Cream.

Then I got separated, and then the War came along, and I forgotten the skill.

Around a couple months back, during a Hall of Origin meeting with the higher up legends, some snacks came along during one of our discussions.

Some had flavoured cream.

Reshiram suggested to me to take up the skill again, as me, Zekrom and Reshiram were once one, and shared my... memories...

One thing led to another, and now, Arceus has told me to do something instead of doing nothing or killing who gets into my territory.

And now I make Ice Cream on a bimonthly basis.

I said earlier that that I change homes.

With the territory bit, yes, but also to come to Giant Chasm to make Ice Cream.

There are rare plants at the Hall's garden that I use for ingredients."

Meloetta nodded.

"At least you have something to do that's good." she said, hesitatingly, trying not to insult Kyurem.

She turned to Keldeo.

"Isn't that right, Kelde?"

Keldeo is deep in thought.

He was imagining Kyurem as an Ice Cream vendor.

Kyurem growled a bit.

"This is embarrassing as the time I got covered by melted chocolate..."

Meloetta turned to Kyurem.

"So, what does this have to do with your problem?"

Kyurem stared at Meloetta, before starting.

"As I said, I make Ice Cream on a bimonthly basis.

Meaning, I make Ice Cream once every two months.

I deliver the Ice Cream with the Cryogonals on a cart, to a portal that's located somewhere here, in Giant Chasm, to the Hall.

It's then stored in the Ice Room, where many things that need freeze or stay very cold is located.

Unfortunately, last week, when wanting Ice Cream, Ho-Oh went in there to find that Mew had eaten the entire lot.

Arceus requested that I made more, which I have, but I can't deliver.

And this is where you are wondering, 'why can't you deliver it yourself?'"

Keldeo nodded.

"Why can't you?"

Kyurem sighed, with slight embarrassment.

"It's Articuno's birthday next week. I don't particularly get along with any other types apart from Ice types, as they get me.

I get along with Articuno very well, and vice versa.

Zapdos, as part of Articuno's trio, asked me to make some Ice Cream that is Glacier Berry flavour, for an Ice Cream Cake.

Glacier Berries are very rare, and hard to use to make food, plus it's Articuno's favourite berry.

I'm about 75% done with the request, and Arceus' order of Ice Cream is already done.

I'm too busy with the second order to make sure the first one is safe.

What I mean is, that I'm occupied with the birthday order that I can't travel with Arceus' order to make sure it's safe.

And this is where you two come in."

The two looked at each other, then back at Kyurem.

"I... want you two to travel with the cart of Ice Cream to the portal, through it, and to the Ice Room, to ensure that no one try steal it, especially Mew."

Keldeo looked at Kyurem, intently.

Meloetta looked over at Keldeo, curiously.

Finally, Keldeo nodded.

"Fine. I'll protect the cart."

Meloetta turned to Kyurem.

"So will I."

Kyurem nodded in response.

"Good."

He turned round.

"The cart was already prepared before I asked you, and some Cryogonals are guarding it.

I'll tell them that you are guiding them."

Kyurem walked off, leaving the two.

"I wonder if Kyurem is responsible for the creation of Vanillite and it's evolutions..." mused Keldeo.

* * *

Keldeo and Meloetta are now with the cart.

The cart is a regularly hay cart, to be pushed by Ponytas.

Inside the cart is a vary of coloured Ice Cream, and on the top, are several pieces of Nevermeltice.

Keldeo is pushing the cart, since he's strong enough.

Some Cryogonals are helping him push, while the rest are scouring the area for possible enemies.

"Isn't this nice?" asked Meloetta.

Keldeo nodded.

"These Cryogonals are very loyal to Kyurem." he stated. "Either that or they're scared."

Meloetta nodded.

"Cry!" went one of the Cryogonals.

"Is it me..." started Keldeo, suspiciously. "Or did Kyurem seem embarrassed that we learned that he makes Ice Cream?"

"Yeah..." murmured Meloetta. "I guess it has something to do with his pride..."

"Huh?"

"I can guess from all the Cryogonals he leads, plus he's quite powerful suggests that Kyurem has a lot of pride.

I think he's embarrassed that he makes Ice Cream.

Maybe he thinks it's girly or something."

"Huh. How did you figure that out?"

"Elementary, my dear Kelde!"

"Is that a Sherlock Holmes reference?"

"Yes, it is. Read it?"

"No, I haven't.

I've only read training manuals or historical.

I've only read about one fiction book."

"What's that?"

"'The Three Musketeers.'"

"Wait, what?!"

"It's a VERY good book. I recommended it."

"Isn't that based off y-"

"CRY!"

Keldeo instantly snapped towards one of the Cryogonals.

This Cryogonal seems kinda frightened.

Some of the other Cryogonals began to surround it, in some weird language of their's, to ask what is the matter.

Suddenly, all the Cryogonals went in a frenzy of panic.

All of them started to fly around, all panicking.

"What's got them in a panic?!" yelled Keldeo, as the Cryogonals besides also went into a panic.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!" screamed Meloetta.

Keldeo stared at Meloetta.

"Somebody's getting tired..." he whispered to himself.

Meloetta looked round, irritability.

You would too, if sentient snowflakes were flying round, panicking.

Meloetta closed her eyes, to concentrate.

"Right... What's causing you guys to panick...?"

"What are you doing, Meloetta?" asked Keldeo.

"I can detect rhythm in a bad situation." she stated, eyes still closed.

"Everything is living by a beat, and these Cryogonals are on a higher beat.

What ever is causing them to panic, is among us, which is making the Cryogonals.

I can detect this beat..."

Meloetta opened her eyes, looking slightly scared.

"I found it, but what ever it is, it's coming this way!"

"WHAT?!"

"VOLCAR!"

Suddenly, a massive insect appeared.

It has four small feet.

It has six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots.

Its eyes appear to be compound and are two shades of blue.

The fuzz on its body is a smoky white and in tangles.

Its abdomen is black in the center and a pattern of light blue with black dots on the outside.

This is a Volcarona.

"Vol!" cried the Volcarona.

"Eh?" went Keldeo, confused. "A Volcarona?

What's that doing here?

I thought they like hot places...?"

"They do." affirmed Meloetta. "I heard that bug types can be attracted by sweet things. I think this one is attracted to the Ice Cream, since it's sweet."

Keldeo nodded.

"I can know see why it's here, and why the Cryogonals are panicking."

"Huh?"

"Volcaronas are part fire types, and you can probably guess why the Cryogonals are panicking."

"Fire vs Ice. I can see now..."

Keldeo looked round at the situation.

"Well, the Cryogonals can't calm down until that goes."

He leapt from the cart, in front of Meloetta, and facing the Volcarona.

"I'll handle the Volcarona. Keep the cart safe."

Meloetta nodded.

Volcarona screeched, then sent a Fire Spin at Keldeo, who dodge, and retaliated with Aqua Jet.

Normally, Aqua Jet would do some damage, but since Volcarona is a fire type, it did do some more damage than usual.

The Volcarona flew back slightly in pain, winching.

It composed itself, then launched another attack.

It is Silver Wind, and it did some damaged.

Keldeo used Aqua Jet again, to dodge the attack, and to hit Volcarona.

This repeated for a while, with barrages of Fire Spins and Silver Wind from Volcarona and many Aqua Jets from Keldeo.

Volcarona got frustrated and used Bug Buzz.

Keldeo instantly used Waterfall on Volcarona.

_It's super affective!_

"VOL-CAR-ONA!" screamed the Volcarona, before flying away in pain.

"Huff... Puff..." went a tired Keldeo.

Meloetta clapped, in happiness.

"You did it, Kelde!"

"I...I guess I did..." huffed Keldeo.

Meloetta looked round to see that the Cryogonals are calming down.

She told Keldeo, who looked up, then smiled.

"Looks like everything is going back to normal."

Meloetta smiled.

"Yes, they are."

* * *

One week later...

* * *

Keldeo and Meloetta had successfully delivered the Ice Cream to the Ice Room.

They had ran into Mew in the Ice Room, wanting the Ice Cream, but Darkrai came along and kicked Mew out.

The Cryogonals had stayed behind at Giant Chasm, because they're not aloud in the Hall, obviously.

A week passed, and Articuno's birthday came.

Every Legendary is invited to the Party.

One of the rooms has been changed for the party.

Instead of the usual white, the room is ice blue. Various music is being played, and the room lowed to a comfortable temperature for the Ice type legends

Currently, the birthday boy is chatting to some other legends, while Keldeo and Meloetta are having some of the cake.

"You know..." went Keldeo, to Meloetta. "I have never actually eaten Ice Cream or Cake before."

"Really?" replied Meloetta.

"Yeah." affirmed Keldeo. "When I was adopted by the Swords, we spent a lot of time training, and we didn't eat more modern food.

To me, a dessert is Pecha berries.

We mainly ate berries, sometimes plants."

Meloetta nodded in agreement.

"I can see that. That explains your reaction when you first tried Chocolate."

"Because it was very sweet."

"Like you."

Keldeo blushed.

Suddenly, some stomps were heard, and Keldeo & Meloetta turned to see Kyurem approaching.

"Hey." said Kyurem nonchalantly.

"Hello, Kyurem." bowed Keldeo.

Kyurem blinked a couple of times.

"Eh..."

Meloetta cocked her head in confusing.

"What's the matter?"

"I..." started Kyurem. "...just want to say thanks..."

He sighed, then breathed in.

"The Cryogonals told me what happened. I have no idea where that Volcarnoa appeared from. I got Genesect to check around the area for any nests, since Genesect is the Bug legend, after all.

I ... never got a chance to say thanks for helping.

You have no idea how that helped me.

So,..."

"What's wrong?" asked Keldeo.

"I'm not very good at saying thanks,but.." said Kyurem. "Thank you. I appreciated it."

Keldeo smiled, and Meloetta grinned.

"Your welcome, Kyurem!" exclaimed Meloetta.

Kyurem turned round, and began to walk away.

But, as the Ice Dragon walked away, Keldeo swore he saw Kyurem smiling.

What Keldeo and Meloetta learned that even if a being seems very intimidating, they may do something unexpected, which changes your whole opinion of them.

They learned that Kyurem, who's intimidating, makes Ice Cream, which changed their whole view of the dragon.

The moral of the story is that there will always be surprises to the ones you know, and you should take as an every day thing.

Because, everyone needs to be chilled sometimes, right?


	52. Infinite Gates

**Yo! Sorry for taking so long, this was a hard one.**

**Decided to write a Gates to Infinity fic for this one, after playing the game.**

**I'm slightly corncered on Meloetta's gender in the game. Aria, female. Pirouetta, male?**

**I don't really know...**

**I hate how Meloetta, Terrakion and Cobalion are introduced in the game, so I've written a kinda side story about them.**

**This takes place after you disappear, but for fan fics sake, I used my partner in this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance/Friendship

Number 52: Infinite Gates

Story Outline: It's an average day at the Paradise, until a blast from the past for Gurdurr appears, and he falls ill! There is only one way to cure him, and turns out, it's also a blast from the past for Keldeo...

"Ahh..." went Hax, the Axew.

It's been a month since the battle at Glacier Palace, and Blitz has disappeared.

Hax is still surprised that everyone is able to remember Blitz, even Keldeo, who didn't know Blitz that long.

He and Hydreigon have joined the team recently, and have been fitting in well.

Some of the other members, like Rita, Niro, Stich and Krok first were sure of the two, one having mood swings, and the other with a monstrous appetite, but accepted them eventually.

Over all, everything is as normal, apart from missing Blitz.

"Yawn..." yawned Hax. "Another day, another mission..."

Hax had breakfast and went outside, to see Emolga standing outside, looking worried.

"Emolga?" asked Hax. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." started Emolga. "There's something going down with Gurdurr."

"What are you talking about?"

"A Pokemon turned up asking to see Gurdurr." stated Emogla, quite worryingly. "I directed him to where Gurdurr is, and Gurdurr looked quite upset when he saw him."

"How?" questioned Hax.

"I don't know!" yelled Emolga. "All I know that the Timburr brothers said that that Pokemon asked for a house in the past."

Hax thought.

"A house...

Didn't the Timburr brothers say that they had once a client in the past that tricked them...?"

He turned back to Emolga.

"Anything else?"

"Apparently, that Pokemon tricked them, or something..."

"WHAT?!" shouted Hax, almost blowing away Emolga.

"You don't have to shout..." murmured Emolga.

"Listen, something happened between that Pokemon and Gurdurr!" responded Hax.

"What do you mean?" questioned Emolga.

"One time, that Pokemon came to Gurdurr for a request to build a house!

But Gurdurr had a bad injury then!

Even if he tried his best, Gurdurr made a some-what ok house.

But that Pokemon knocked it down in front of him, saying that he tricked them, and wanted to see Gurdurr in despair!

Gurdurr became a criminal after that!"

"O-oh no..." paled Emogla.

"We got to see what's happening!" stated Hax. "Where is he and Gurdurr?!"

"They're both at where Gurdurr works!"

"Let's go!

* * *

"Grr..." growled Gurdurr, in response of a former client laughing.

This Pokemon is a serpentine, reptilian Pokémon with purple scales over most of its body. Like a cobra, it can spread out its ribs into a hood, though they always seem to be in this position.

On its "hood", it has a design much like an angry face.

This is Arbok, Gurdurr's trickster.

"Cha ha ha ha!" laughed Arbok. "When I heard that you had come back in bussssinesssss, I had to see it with my own eyessss..."

Arbok looked round at the Paradise, and smirked.

"What a pathetic place thissss isss!

A place where Pokemon can make friendssss?

Look at thisss place! Not even a lowly thief would ssssstay here!"

Scraggy had decided.

"_I don't like this guy..._"

"What...are you doing here, Arbok?" rhetorically asked Gurdurr.

"I wassss in the hood, I heardssss rumourssss that you have come back asss a carpenter.

Ssssurly that what I did to that houssssee would of made you go bad."

"It did." stated Gurdurr, puffing up his chest, trying to intimidate Arbok.

"But, I seen the error of my ways, and gone back to carpentering."

"Thatssss too bad..." went Arbok, grinning.

"Andss I thoughtsss you've of stole from othersss now..."

Gurdurr glared at Arbok.

"I've been hangingsss around the town in the lassst couplesss of daysss." said Arbok.

"And I can'tsss believesss howss easssy it isss to ssssteal from!

I'sss could waltzsss in that Inn, and stealsss all the food!"

"Swanna wouldn't let you in..."

"SSSScrew that chick!" cursed Arbok.

"I'sss cansss do anything I'sss wants!"

Arbok looked around again.

"Thissss place... bad buildingsss..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" roared Gurdurr.

"You's heards what I's said." grinned Arbok.

"The localssss call thisss place a Paradisssse, but it looksss like hell to me!"

"Grrrr...!" growled Gurdurr, angrily.

"Ugh... Boss?" asked one of the Timburr brothers.

"You ok?" asked the other.

"I would standing back if I was you..." warned Victini, near his V-Wheel.

"Looksss at the shopsss! They sell crap, and looksss like it!" complained Arbok deliberately.

"The areas looksss like a Spinda on drugssss gotss creativesss!

And that houssse! It looks like a rotten acorn fell from a giant tree!"

"GRRRR..."

"Even a Joltik could build better that you!"

Sparky, a Joltik who was part of the team, stared Drilburrs into Arbok, then continued on his business.

"Cha ha ha ha ha!" roared Arbok with laughter.

"Wait, I take that back! A Klink could build better, and they don't have any handssss! Cha ha ha ha ha!"

"Are... you... just... here... to... mock... me...?" asked a very angry Gurdurr.

"Well, no." corresponded Arbok, grinning. "You sssssee, I don't like the idea of you getting back into your busssssinesssss."

"So, what are you here for?"

"You are a terrible builder who ssssshouldn't work..."

Suddenly, Arbok's fangs grew bigger, and glowed purple.

"Ssssso, I here to take you out of the busssssinessss, permanently!"

Arbok leapt at Gurdurr, biting him in the arm, deeply.

"Boss!" yelled one of the Timburr.

"Gurdurr, hmmm!" shouted Quagsire, running over.

"You, hmmmm, ok?!"

"I... feel... dizzy..." mumbled Gurdurr.

He glared at Arbok.

"What...do?"

"I bit you with an extra toxic venom!" grinned Arbok.

"It givesss a really kicksss!"

Hax and Emolga ran over.

"Arbok!" yelled Hax.

"Surrender!"

"No wayssss, kidsss!" hissed Arbok.

"I'll...get..." mumbled Gurdurr, lifting up the girder.

"Cha ha ha!" laughed Arbok, wagging his tail.

"I would do that if I wasss you! That venom is a bad one indeed!"

Arbok leaned forward, grinning, at Gurdurr.

"If you move too much, it will fasssst it up!"

"What are you talking about?!" yelled the other Timburr.

"What I mean is, that Venom will kill your precious bosssss!" grinned Arbok, manically.

"The process of death will be fasting if he attackssss me!"

This took everyone by surprised.

"WHAT?!" yelled the Timburr brothers.

"Arbok, you fiend!" said Hax, angrily.

"Please don't compliment me!" blushed Arbok.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted Emolga, furiously.

"I afraid not!" grinned Arbok. "As usually, I'll get away with it!"

Quagsire turned round, angrily.

"How will, hmmm, you escape then?" he asked. "You're, hmmm, surrounded!"

"Cha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Arbok.

"Don't worry, old timer! I'll always have a way to escape!"

Arbok looked to the floor.

"Dig!"

Arbok buried deep into the ground, and before you know it, he is gone.

"Damn!" yelled Hax.

Dunsparce came over.

"I heard the commotion." he said. "What's happening?"

"Gurdurr's been bitten with a deadly venom!" stated Emolga.

"And the perpetrator is getting away!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Dunsparce, shocked.

"He's getting away down that hole!" said the Axew

"Do you think you can follow it?"

Dunsparce looked at the hole.

"I'll try! But I can't promise anything!" affirmed Dunsparce, seriously.

Dunsparce jumped into the hole, after Arbok.

The Timburr brothers went to Gurdurr.

"Boss..." said one of them, sadly.

"We should of kicked him out as soon as we could..." sadly went the other.

Quagsire turned to Hax.

"Don't you have a Pecha berry somewhere, hmmm?" he asked.

"I think so..." replied an unsure Hax. "But Tricker really likes to eat them..."

"Then tell that Zoroark to stop!" yelled Emolga.

"It's an emergency!"

Hax nodded.

"I'll go get the berries, then."

Quagsire smiled.

"Good idea, hmmm."

Quagsire then faced the Timburr brothers and Gurdurr.

"In the meantime, hmmm, help me move Gurdurr to the house, ok?"

The Timburr brothers nodded.

"Good, hmmm." hmmmed Quagsire.

Then Quagsire turned to Victini.

"Can you go get Keldeo, Virizion and Hydreigon, and tell them to meet us at the house?"

"Ok!" exclaimed Victini.

"And lastly..." started Quagsire, looking at Emolga "Emolga, hmmm, can you wait until Dunsparce comes back?"

"Sure!" said a determined Emolga.

* * *

A little while later, Keldeo, Virizion, Hydreigon and the Timburr brothers arrived at the house, where Dunsparce and Emolga stood outside.

"Dunsparce?" asked one of the Timburr brothers. "Did you catch Arbok?"

Dunsparce went all depressed.

"Sorry..." he went. "Arbok got away..."

"Grrr!" growled Keldeo, angrily.

"That coward! Doing the crime and not doing the time is what I see!"

Hydreigon nodded.

"So that Arbok was responsible for Gurdurr's negativism..." sadly said Hydreigon.

"I knew I felt something bad going off when I passed that snake..."

"You passed him?" asked Virizion, curiously.

Hydreigon nodded again.

"Yes." he confirmed. "I was on my way out on a mission, getting supplies, when I passed Arbok. I felt a bad and negative vibe, but didn't think anything of it."

Hydreigon frowned sadly.

"I wished I could of done something..."

"It's not your fault!" said a shocked Keldeo, completely changing moods.

"You didn't know!"

"Yeah..." went a depressed Hydreigon.

"The matter is now, Gurdurr's condition." stated Emolga.

"I concur." agreed Virizion, nodding. "Gurdurr's condition is our top priority."

Everyone else nodded.

Suddenly, Hax rushed out.

"Hax!" exclaimed one of the Timburr brothers. "How's the Boss' condition?"

"I-it's bad!" replied a shocked Hax.

"It's bad?!" went Emolga.

"How is it?" also went Dunsparce.

"The Pecha Berries..." started Hax. "They didn't work!"

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

Keldeo stood forward.

"What do you mean?!"

"The venom hasn't gone away!" said Hax. "It's just as bad!"

"Let me see!" stated Hydreigon, seriously.

Hax nodded, and let Hydreigon pass.

"Hax..." murmured the other Timburr.

"Is our boss gonna be alright?"

Hax looked pained.

"I... honestly don't know...

I've never seen Pecha Berries not working..."

Keldeo turned to Virizion.

"This is bad..." he expressed with a sad look.

"Isn't Gurdurr one of your friends?"

Virizion looked troubled.

"When I first met him, I rejected his friendship, due to..."

"That letter I sent you...? Sorry..."

"It's not your fault, you were in a bad situation.

Anyway, since being with the Fighters, I've gained many friends, and I think now I consider him a friend..."

"So, are you worried about him?"

Virizion nodded.

"That's good that you care about him." said Keldeo, calmly, then looked sad.

"I was hoping to make friends with him..."

"The boss has been with the Paradise ever since he built this house!" puffed one of Timburr, proudly.

"We need to believe in the boss that he'll pull through!"

"That's right!" confidently said Emolga!

"We need to keep fighting for him!" stated Dunsparce.

"And bring that snake to Justice!" said Hax, seriously.

Everyone nodded.

Then Quagsire and Hydreigon came out of the house, looking grim.

"Sir Quagsire." started Virizion. "How is Gurdurr?"

"..." went Quagsire.

He turned and looked at Hydreigon, who nodded.

"Fine." he said seriously.

"I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" quizzed Keldeo, curiously.

Hydreigon floated forward a bit, then looked at everyone individually.

Then he stopped.

"The thing is..." he started.

Hydreigon took a deep breath.

"...Gurdurr is dying." he finished.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" both shouted the Timburr brothers.

"W-w-w-w-hat...?" whispered Hax.

"Pardon?" asked Keldeo

Dunsparce, Emolga and Virizion said nothing, as they are too shocked to speak.

"The venom in Gurdurr's body is a very special, and rare type of venom." stated Hydreigon.

"A venom called 'Aura Venom'."

"'Aura Venom'?!" paled Keldeo.

"So you know of it..." said Hydreigon, bitterly.

"Can you explain it?

I don't want to talk about it..."

"Yes, I will..." confirmed a depressed Keldeo.

"Aura Venom was made a long time ago, by the most evillest and darkest Pokemons know to us.

Around forty races of Poison type Pokemon got together to make the most deadly of poison.

That made the Venom bit.

Then, unusual for their kind, an evil Lucario put a seal on the mixture, so Pecha berries could not work against it.

This venom was the main killer of thousands of Pokemon in the dark times, but was destroyed a long time ago.

It's effects last for about two weeks, to make sure the victim's last moments are the most painfullest.

I have no idea how that Arbok came across it..."

"Keldeo!" said one of the Timburr, teats forming.

"Is there a cure?"

Keldeo shook his head, to say no.

"No one had found a cure. There is only two ways of getting rid of it."

"What are the ways?" asked Hax, tears also forming.

"One, find an aura specialist to remove the aura seal."

"Or?"

"Death."

Everyone stood back in shock, quiet at what was said.

"Isn't there an aura specialist in the area?" questioned Dunsparce, despairing.

"That skill died a long time ago..." said Hydreigon.

"N-no!" yelled one of the Timburr brothers, tears flowing.

"Th-the boss can't die!"

The Timburr ran away, crying.

"Bro..." murmured the remaining Timburr.

"So..." started Hax, the Axew, glumly. "There's no hope...?"

Hydreigon stared at Hax, with a depressed look, for the longest time, then finally, he nodded.

"Well, that's a lot of Tauros!" yelled Emolga, angrily.

"You're the Voice of Life! You MUST know something!"

"I'm...sorry..."

Everyone all had a depressed looked.

"So, hmmm, there's nothing?" rhetorically asked Quagsire, mournful.

No one said nothing.

"Gurdurr's fate is in a dark place..." mumbled Hax.

"He's now in the Hands of Fate..."

No one said anything for ages.

Then Keldeo spoke up.

"There...is some hope..." he started off.

"What do you mean?" asked Hax, glumly.

"Before I left Virizion to go to Glacier Palace, a long time before that, we met this Pokemon." responded Keldeo.

He turned to Virizion.

"Virizion, you should remember her." stated Keldeo. "Meloetta."  
Everyone else, apart from Virizion, got curious looks.

"Meloetta...?" went Hax, curiously.

"Who's that?" asked Emolga.

"MELOETTA?!" yelled Virizion, excitedly.

"Keldeo, that's brilliant!"

Keldeo blushed.

"Ah, shucks..."

Dunsparce went forward a bit.

"Excuse me..."" he started, causing Keldeo and Virizion to turn round.

"But who's Meloetta?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MELOETTA IS?!" shouted Keldeo angrily.

"Eep!" went Dunsparce.

"Keldeo, shush." warned Virizion.

"Sorry..."

"Meloetta is a Pokemon me and Keldeo met on our travels." said Virizion.

She began to remember.

"I think it was... Songwood Hollow.

Yes, there.

That's where we met her."

"Meloetta is know as the 'Dancing Siren'" started Keldeo. "She's a beautiful singer, and she can transform to become a dancer!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Hax.

"She sounds wonderful!"

Keldeo and Virizion turned to each other, and sweatdropped.

"Well, the thing is..." started Virizion again, turning to Hax.

"...She's a bit dramatic." finished Keldeo, also turning to Hax.

"How?" asked Hax.

"Well," said Keldeo. "She refers her dancing form as 'her prince'. She goes crazy with her words every time she hears music, and like me, has mood swings.

And very pretty..."

Keldeo blushed a bit and turned away, mumbling.

"I'm just gonna whisper this..." whispered Virizion, to the others.

"But Keldeo has a crush on Meloetta, and I think she returns the feelings on how she was like when we met here."

"Sounds like they're a perfect match!" cheekily went Emolga.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Keldeo, full face red.

Everyone laughed a bit.

Timburr then asked:

"How did you meet her?"

Keldeo, completely changing moods, said:

"We met her whilst travelling with our friends!"

"Huh?" went everyone, part Virizion.

"Ah..." murmured Virizion, remembering the past.

"Who are these friends of yours?" questioned Hax.

"Terrakion and Cobalion!" grinned Keldeo.

"They're very strong, and courageous!"

"Yes..." went Hydreigon, surprising everyone. "Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion...

Very famous bounty hunters way up north...

I think you were called the 'Swords of Justice' correct?"

Virizion stood back a bit, shocked.

"H-how did you know that?!"

"I'm the Voice of Life, duh."

"Oh yeah..." said Virizion, then went back to remembering.

"The 'Swords of Justice'...

Now that's something I haven't heard in a long time..."

"What was that all about?" asked Emolga.

"We used to hunt bad Pokemon in the past, me, Terrakion and Cobalion." started Virizion.

"We let Keldeo join along the way. Our last mission actually led us up to meeting Meloetta..."

* * *

_The scene is in a clearing, but due to the nature of the forest, it is very dark._

_Many stumps are scattered around, homes to the Pokemon, with musical notes on them._

_A massive hollowed out trunk sits in the middle of the clearing._

_This is Songwood Hollow.._

_Four Pokemon appeared in the clearing._

_One of them stood forward._

"_Damn!" he yelled, angrily. "We lost him!"_

_One of the others stepped ahead._

"_Calm down, Terrakion." he stated._

"_The criminal is fast, after all."_

"_Gr..." Terrakion went. "That is true, Cobalion..."_

_Terrakion turned to Virizion and Keldeo, who are looking around._

"_Something the matter?"_

_Virizion nodded._

"_Yes." she said. "Songwood Hollow is suppose to be bright and filled with Pokemon."_

_Everyone else looked round, confused._

"_As you can see..." started Virizion, also looking around._

"_There are no Pokemon around."_

"_That's right..." murmured Keldeo._

"_Where is everyone?"_

"_It looks like by the looks of things..." said Cobalion, glancing around._

"_They left in a hurry." _

_Indeed to what Cobalion had said, most of the stumps are in a mess, suggesting that everyone, like Cobalion, had left in a hurry._

_Terrakion went to check one of the stumps._

"_I wonder what caused them to leave...?" he asked._

"_They left because they were scared off..." whispered a voice._

_The four Pokemon jumped in shock._

"_W-who said that?!" questioned Keldeo, shocked._

"_I did." said a being, suddenly appearing next to Keldeo._

"_Yikes!" screamed Keldeo, in shock._

_The being seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes for its arms and hands, and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes . _

_It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. _

_Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. _

_It has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. _

_Once Keldeo had calm down, he had a good look at the Pokemon._

_He blushed._

"_She's cute." he thought._

"_Who are ya?!" asked Terrakion, rather rudely. _

_The being stood back, intimidated._

"_Terrakion...!" hissed Cobalion, trying to keep in control._

"_Sorry!" went Terrakion, sheepishly._

"_Sorry about my comrade." said Virizion, stepping forward._

"_Who are you, by the way?"_

"_I'm Meloetta." affirmed Meloetta._

_Virizion nodded, turning to Terrakion._

"_See?" she went. "That wasn't bad."_

"_Hmph..."_

_Keldeo went to talk._

"_M-may I a-ask?" he said, nervously._

"_W-where is everyone?"_

_Meloetta suddenly looked depressed._

"_A nasty Pokemon came here, and scare everyone off, but me..."_

"_What type of Pokemon?" questioned Cobalion._

"_A!" exclaimed Meloetta, looking shocked._

"_Scary!" Looking in pain._

"_Monster!" Looking scared._

_The four sweatdropped._

"_A scary monster...?" rhetorically asked Terrakion._

"_Seriously?"_

_Cobalion stepped forward a bit, and placed down a poster._

"_We're looking for this Pokemon." he stated. "Did he come through here?"_

_Meloetta looked at the poster and gasped._

_It was the picture of an Zoroark, looking extremely evil._

"_Y-y-yes!" she exclaimed, shocked._

"_He appeared a few days ago, and driven everyone out!"_

"_Don't worry, Miss Meloetta!" stated Keldeo, proudly, trying to impress Meloetta._

"_We'll take him out!"_

"_Oh Keldeo..." thought Virizion._

"_Really?" asked Meloetta._

_Keldeo nodded._

"_Oh thank you!" blurted Meloetta, hugging Keldeo._

_Keldeo blushed again._

"_Oh, you'll take me out, huh?!"_

_Everyone turned round and saw a black fox._

_The fox is_ _a bipedal fox-like Pokémon, and mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents._

_It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration._

_The fox also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. _

_The fox has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. _

_The mane also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. _

_The fox has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. _

_The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and the fox's three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. _

_The fox's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. _

"_ZOROARK!" yelled Terrakion, angrily. "We're been chasing ya for ages!"_

"_I believe so..." grinned Zoroark._

"_Give up!" went Keldeo, seriously._

"_You're surrounded!"_

_Zoroark's grin fell._

"_Contrary to popular belief..." he started._

_There is a big flash, and suddenly the four, plus Meloetta, are surround by many Houndours, and some Zoruas._

"_...you're the ones that are surrounded." finished Zoroark, the grin returning._

"_Gack!" chocked a surprised Cobalion._

"_You didn't guess that would happen?" asked Virizion._

"_So much for 'Cobalion the thinker'..." went a sarcastic Terrakion._

"_We shouldn't be intimidated by this!" stated Keldeo, seriously._

"_Face up to it, kid!" yelled Zoroark, confidently._

"_You're surrounded!"_

"_But we can't give up just yet!" shouted Keldeo back._

"_..." went Cobalion._

_He then smiled with confidence._

"_He's right!" said Cobalion._

"_We need to fight back!"_

_Terrakion smirked._

_Virizion smiled._

_Keldeo grinned._

_And Meloetta looked between happy and scared._

"_Even if we are cornered..." started Cobalion, a Sacred Sword appearing from his head._

"_...we can still turn this around!"_

_The three other swords nodded, and their swords appeared as well._

"_Well," said Terrakion, looking at Zoroark._

"_Shall we do this?"_

"_I want to look strong in front of Meloetta!" thought Keldeo, brimming with confidence._

"_Grrr..." growled Zoroark._

"_Get them!"_

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Dunsparce, eyes glowing.

"That sounds that was bad situation." said Hax.

Virizion nodded.

"But..." went Emolga.

"What happened afterwards?"

"We manage to defeat Zoroark and his crew." stated Keldeo.

"After arresting him, Zoroark had told us that there were many bad Pokemon in the area, waiting to get something that was precious in Songwood Hollow.

Normally, the amount of Pokemon in Songwood Hollow would drive away any bad Pokemon.

But, with Zoroark and his gang's appearing, it drove almost all of the Pokemon away.

Meloetta was invisible, to protect herself and the precious item."

Hax nodded.

"I see."

Quagsire stepped forward.

"So what came of Terrakion and Cobalion, hmmmm?"

"They stuck around at Songwood Hollow." affirmed Virizion.

"Since there wasn't any else, apart from Meloetta, there was no one to protect the Hollow.

And since there would be criminals coming in, trying to steal the item, they wouldn't get bored or out of work.

Me and Keldeo continued on our journey, where eventually, we split up."

Keldeo looked out everyone.

"And you know the rest."

Virizion looked complexed.

"I haven't heard from them for a long time..." she murmered.

Timburr said:

"So, will this Meloetta help us?" he asked.

Keldeo nodded.

"Since she knows us, she'll be happy to help!" he grinned, childishly.

Hax smiled at that.

"Ok, everyone!" he stated.

"Listen up!"

Everyone looked at Hax.

"Here's the plan to save Gurdurr's life.

Me, Emolga, Keldeo, Virizion, Umbreon and Espeon..."

"Hold it!" went Hydreigon.

"What is it?" asked Hax.

"Umbreon and Espeon are out on a mission at the moment, with Croc and Yumi

replied Hydreigon.

"They're not be available. They chose a tough job."

"Thank you, Hydreigon." thanked Hax.

Hax went back to what he was saying.

"Anyway, Me, Emolga, Keldeo and Virizion will head to Songwood Hollow.

Hydreigon, Dunsparce and everyone else will stay here, to make sure Arbok doesn't come back, and to make sure Gurdurr's condition doesn't worsen suddenly."

Me and Emolga will go in a pair, and Keldeo and Virizion will make the other.

The reason is that if Arbok has gone to the Hollow to stop us, he'll have two groups to find and attack.

Once we get to the clearing, one group must wait for the other."

Hax turned to Keldeo.

"Although, if your group gets there first, explain everything to them, ok?"

Keldeo nodded.

Hax looked at everyone.

"Everyone in agreement?"

Everyone nodded their heads to say yes.

"Alright, then!" exclaimed Hax.

"Off to Songwood Hollow!"

* * *

Two days later...

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Hax and Emolga finally arrived at the clearing of Songwood Hollow.

"Huff..." puffed Hax.

"That...was...hard..."

"Puff..." huffed Emolga.

"You're not kidding...

There...was...five...freaking...monster...houses.. ."

"Let's...just...take...a...break..."

"I agree..."

The two took a five minute breather, and had their breaths back.

"Sigh..." sighed Hax.

Emolga began to walk round.

"That's strange..."

"What's strange?"

"Well, it's understandable that we got here first before Keldeo and Virizion..."

"That is true..."

"But, where are all the Pokemon?"

"Huh?"

"If Virizion's comrades were protecting this place, the Pokemon who lived here would be still around."

"But they aren't!"

"Exactly! Now the question is..."

"...Where have they gone?"

Emolga nodded.

"I suggest that we should look around."

"I agree."

So, the two did.

They look round the entire place, but no matter how much they tried...

"Where is everyone?"

"I have no clue?"

"I wonder when Virizion and Keldeo are gonna turn up?"

"They'll be here soon. For now, just look."

...They couldn't find anyone.

"Hmph!" went Emolga, angrily.

"There's no one here!"

Hax gave a sarcastic look.

"Ok, ok!" said Emolga.

"That was a stupid thing to say."

Hax nodded.

"Yeah..."

Hax looked round.

"But, it is true."

"Maybe something scared them off?" asked Emolga.

"Virizion said that last time they came here, all the Pokemon were gone due to that Zoroark."

"C-could that mean...?" said a shocked Hax.

"T-that someone bad is here?"

"That's right, punks!"

**BAM!**

A large Pokemon slammed in front of the two.

"You feel lucky, punk?!" it asked angrily.

"That's what I'm asking!"

"Yikes!" yelled Emolga, scared.

"W-who are you?" questioned Hax, trying not to show fear.

"Name's Terrakion!" replied Terrakion, his head glowing.

"Now, I got a couple of questions for ya! First, what on earth are you two doing here..."

A sword of pure energy appeared from Terrakion's head.

"...and second, are you here to cause trouble?!"

"N-no, we're not here for trouble!" stuttered Emolga.

"We're here for Meloetta!"

This made Terrakion even angrier.

"So you're here to take Meloetta away, to kidnap her, huh?!"

"N-no!" exclaimed Hax.

"We're not!"

"Or are you gonna take Meloetta's precious item?!"

"N-no!"

"You two are not making any sense!" growled Terrakion.

"Since you are part of that snake's gang, I'll take you down, myself!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" bellowed Emolga.

Terrakion's sword glowed ominously.

"Take this!" stated Terrakion, swinging the sword.

"Oh crab!" screamed Hax.

**BOOM!**

A dust cloud is formed.

When it faded, Virizion stood there, clashing swords with Terrakion.

"Virizion!" exclaimed Hax and Emolga, glad to see her.

"Virizion?!" went Terrakion, shocked.

"Stand down, Terrakion." stated Virizion, seriously.

"They're with me."

Terrakion stared at Virizion for the longest time, with his Sacred Sword still glowing.

Then, it disappeared.

"Fine."

Terrakion then grinned.

"It's been ages." he said smiling.

"How are you?"

"I've been fine." replied Virizion, smiling as well.

"Where's Keldeo?" asked Terrakion.

"R-right here!" called a voice.

Keldeo came running in, puffing his breaths out.

"V-virzion..." he said.

"You're too quick..."

"Kid!" yelled Terrakion, in a friendly matter.

"It's been ages!"

Keldeo smirked.

"Too true, Terrakion!"

Terrakion looked at Virizion, then Keldeo, and finally, Hax and Emolga.

"Why have you lot come here?" asked Terrakion, curiously.

Hax stood forward.

"Well, it something like this..."

One explanation later...

"Hmm..." went Terrakion, pulling a thinking face.

"So that Arbok poisoned your friend, and you need Meloetta to help?"

"That's the basis of it."

affirmed Keldeo.

"Besides I wanted to see you guys again!"

"Just admit it, Keldeo!" smirked Emolga, cheekily.

"You just wanted to see Meloetta again, don't you?"

Keldeo's face went full red.

"I...I..."

Terrakion gave a short grunt.

"Even after all this time, eh kid?" he went, joking around.

"You never change..."

"S-shut up!" yelled Keldeo, frustrated.

"Kelde?" called a voice.

Suddenly, a Pokemon appear on the back of Keldeo.

It is Meloetta.

"Kelde!" exclaimed Meloetta, hugging Keldeo.

"It is you!"

"Heh..." snorted Emolga, trying not to laugh.

"Kelde..."

"You!" glared Meloetta, at Emolga, changing moods suddenly.

"Don't laugh at Kelde like that! Or I'll rip your tail off!"

Emolga paled, backing away slowly.

"That escalated quickly..." said Hax, to himself.

"Meloetta?" asked Terrakion.

"Did you over hear what we were talking about?"

Meloetta looked sad.

"Yeah..." she went.

"I can't believe such a bad Pokemon did that..."

But then she smiled.

"I'm happy to help, though!

I even get to see Kelde again!"

Keldeo grinned at this.

"Meloetta, Terrakion." said Hax.

"Yes?" replied Meloetta, sweetly.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Terrakion.

"Why did all the Pokemon disappear here?"

"It's because of..." started Terrakion, then paled.

"...Arbok...!"

Everyone paled.

"A-a-arbok?!" yelled Emolga, shocked.

"That'ssss right!" hissed a voice.

Suddenly, Arbok dug out of the ground.

"That'sss stupid Dunsparce of yoursss gave me the panicsss!" stated Arbok, angrily.

"He's not stupid!" yelled Emolga, furious.

"Cha ha ha ha!" laughed Arbok.

"ARBOK!" shouted Keldeo.

"What did you do to Songwood Hollow's Pokemon?!"

Arbok grinned.

"I knew you pathetic Fighterssss will try and ssssave that good-for-nothing builder!

Cha ha ha ha!

So, I headed here, with my gang, to ssstop you getting help!

I lissssten into your plan, so how I know!"

Hax went to the front, with an angry look.

"We'll stop you Arbok, and your gang!

We'll save Gurdurr!"

Arbok grinned again.

"Oh really?!" he asked rhetorically.

"A couple of dayssss ago, I order my men to attack the Paradissse, at this precisssse time!"

"Oh no!" panicked Keldeo.

"Gurdurr!"

"You vile fiend!" shouted Terrakion.

"Alright, boysss!" called out Arbok.

"It's sssshow time!"

Then, a Lucario, Breloom, Gigalith and a Poliwrath jumped into the clearing.

"..." went the Lucario.

"Heheheh..." chuckled the Breloom.

"GIGA!" yelled the Gigalith.

"Wrath!" shouted the Poliwrath.

"Gah!" screamed Meloetta.

"This is just like Zoroark again!

But..."

Meloetta turned into her Pirouette Form.

"We must fight back! My princess's kingdom is at stake!"

Meloetta turned back into Aria.

"_Keldeo wasn't kidding about that..._" thought Emolga.

"Alrightsss!" hissed Arbok.

"Get them!"

On this battle, we'll focus on Keldeo and Meloetta.

Meloetta jumped onto Keldeo's back.

He grins at the target, the Gigalith.

Keldeo began to run around Gigalith, firing Bubblebeams.

Gigalith roared and tried to use Smack Down on both of them, but missed to to Keldeo's running.

Meloetta, meanwhile, balanced herself on Keldeo's back, and started to shoot Psychic energy at Gigalith.

Gigalith roared again, with frustration, and used Power Gem, which hit the two.

The two went flying against a tree.

"Gak!" yelled Keldeo.

"Grr..." went Meloetta.

"That's not gonna work..."

"I got a better plan." whispered Keldeo.

Keldeo whispered the plan to Meloetta, who smiled.

She got back on Keldeo's back, and stood up.

Keldeo began to run around Gigalith again.

This time, Keldeo shot Scald from his mouth.

Meloetta used her Psychic powers to grab the Scald in mid air.

Keldeo shot out several Scalds into the air, with Meloetta holding them.

Gigalith began to attack, with Rock Slide.

"NOW!" yelled Keldeo, determined.

What Gigalith didn't notice, is that Meloetta is suspending the Scalds above him, in a massive ball.

That massive ball of boiling water is released, to crash onto Gigalith.

**CRASH!**

"GIGA!" screamed the Gigalith, in pain.

The rock Pokemon then slumped over, unconscious.

"We did it!" celebrated Meloetta, happily.

Keldeo looked at the unconscious Pokemon, then over to the others, battling.

"It's not over yet!" stated Keldeo.

"We need to help the others."

Meloetta nodded.

As Keldeo began to go other to fight with the Lucario, Meloetta stopped him.

"Kelde?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mels."

"And, Kelde?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Keldeo stood there motionlessly.

"Love you too, Mels, but..."

"Yes?"

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD TIME FOR A CONFESSION?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry, Mels..."

"Good point. Let's battle these bozos!"

* * *

Two days later...

* * *

After the battle, Arbok was about to strike Hax with Aura Venom.

Fortunately, Cobalion, at the last second, manage to stop Arbok, and destroy his fangs.

Everything that happened at the Paradise was explained.

Cobalion explained how Arbok manage to scare off everyone.

He and his gang started wreaking everything, and manage to poison Terrakion.

Due to one of the protectors being ill, all of Songwood Hollow's Pokemon fled.

And, Arbok wanted to destroy something at the Hollow

Meloetta agreed to cure Gurdurr's life.

She retrieve something.

The precious item said to be stored at the Hollow is the only thing in the world, apart from Aura Specialist, that can cure Aura Venom.

Everyone had quickly returned to the Paradise, with the Timburr brothers, Hydreigon and Dunsparce waiting.

They, along with the Fighter members, had defended the Paradise and Gurdurr from Arbok's forces.

Meloetta went to see Gurdurr, to cure him.

Around ten minutes later, Gurdurr had come out of the house, feeling a lot better.

Although against Cobalion's advice, for Gurdurr to rest for a few days, a party was thrown in Meloetta's honour from Gurdurr to say thank you.

It's late at night, and everyone is having a good time.

Hax, talking to Gurdurr.

"That cure sure does a kick!" exclaimed Gurdurr, laughing.

"Cobalion did say you should rest..." went a concered Hax.

"Ah. I'm gonna take it easy for a few weeks." stated Gurdurr.

"Although I feel well, my body isn't. It literally went through hell, and I can imagine it can't do anything hard for a while."

Gurdurr slammed his beam.

"But, when it is back to good, back to some hard work for me!"

Hax grinned.

Suddenly, Meloetta came over.

"Hey." she went.

"Hey, Meloetta." said Hax.

"Enjoying the party?"

Meloetta nodded.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"This is from me, Cobalion and Terrakion."

"Go ahead."

"Can we join your team?"

"What?!" exclaimed the Axew, shocked.

"Why? What about Songwood Hollow?"

"Songwood Hollow..." started Meloetta. "...is the place where the only cure to Aura Venom is located.

But, with the many attacks on it, I want to move the cure.

Here, where the Paradise is located, is a very friendly place.

We feel it will be safe, with the many Pokemon here.

Besides..."

Meloetta glaced wistfully over to Keldeo, who is chatting with Quagsire.

"...I can see Kelde more."

Hax grinned at that.

"Ok, then!" he said. "Welcome to the team!"

Meloetta gave a big smile.

"Ok! I'll tell the others!"

Meloetta ran off, to tell Terrakion and Cobalion.

* * *

When you meet people, you open a gate into a relationship.

No matter if it's good or bad, it will be a gate into their lives.

Continue meeting new people, and offer friendship or hate, love of loath, positive or negative.

So many gates, it might as well go on forever.

Might be Gates to Infinity,

or,

Infinite Gates.


	53. Flowers

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Friendship/Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Number 53: Flowers

* * *

Story Outline: Now, from an outsider's view, we will see what they think of Keldeo and Meloetta...

* * *

Love is not Shaymin's thing.

Things like plants and flowers are more of her thing.

Shaymin loves flowers.

To her, they are the definition of beauty, and shouldn't be spoilted.

Shaymin hates it when she's sees flowers in vases.

It disgusts her for anyone to treat plants like that, when they should be in the earth.

…

…

…

…

Shaymin gets offended easily.

Shaymin gets insulted when any Pokemon asks her for flowers.

They asked her for beautiful flowers.

She replies that flowers are beautiful where they grow, not in a vase.

…

…

…

…

Shaymin got offended by Keldeo, who asked for flowers for Meloetta.

Shaymin said that he should leave Meloetta alone, as a pure legendary should not mix with the common.

What Shaymin meant, that since Keldeo isn't a legendary by birth, which some legends consider themselves pure, that he shouldn't be with Meloetta, who is a legend by birth.

Keldeo looked bewildered, and left.

…

…

…

…

Shaymin was tending to some plants, when Meloetta stormed into her garden, very angry.

Meloetta accused of Keldeo feeling guilty about their relationship, that he is not sure about him being a legendary any more.

Meloetta wanted Shaymin to say sorry to Keldeo.

Shaymin replied that why should she say sorry, when she was telling to truth.

Shaymin said since Keldeo only became a legend because of the fire, that he isn't a pure legend, and should only be concentrating on the duties of a legend, instead of wasting his time.

Shaymin also said to Meloetta that she be grateful for Shaymin to say that to Keldeo, that common filth shouldn't be mixing with pure beings.

Meloetta, with tears forming, slapped Shaymin and promptly left.

…

…

…

…

…

Manaphy came along later, asking what the hell is going on with Keldeo and Meloetta, hearing that Shaymin had something to do with it.

Shaymin explained what had happened.

Manaphy frowned.

"That sounds like you're becoming a jerk." he had stated.

"It's may be your own opinion, but in this instant, you did much harm."

"What do you mean?" asked Shaymin.

Manaphy sighed.

"Meloetta is in a very bad mood, and Keldeo isn't sure about being a legend."

"But I only said the truth..."

"You know what?!

The truth hurts, that's why there is times where you lie, because the truth is more hurtful than the lie."

Mananphy pointed at Shaymin, angrily.

"You shouldn't of said that. You shouldn't of said what you said to Keldeo, and gave him the flowers."

"But..."

"No buts!

Sometimes, you got to deal with things!

Not everything goes your way!

Not everything is pure!

There are things in the world that are beautiful and are natural, that's true!

But there are things are are man-made, and also are beautiful!

You may not approve of their relationship, but many other legends in the Hall do.

I can name many legends that approve, even me.

To you, their relationship may be disgusting, or silly, but to me, Keldeo and Meloetta's relationship more beautiful than all of these flowers in this garden, combined!"

Shaymin stood there, silently.

Manaphy huffed, slightly out of breath.

"So... next...time...you...see...something...you...don't. ..like..."

Manaphy got his breath.

"Just deal with it."

Manaphy walked out of the room, but said this:

"Not many of the legends know it was you who did this.

But, when they find out, they'll hate you.

I think the reason why you said that, is..."

The next bit made Shaymin shocked.

"...you have never felt love yourself."

…

…

…

…

There is a pond in Shaymin's garden, in the Hall.

Shaymin is now staring into it, thinking.

"_Never felt love myself..._" thought Shaymin.

"_Of course I felt love! _

_I got love from the rest of the legends, don't I?_

_They are my family, aren't they?_

…

…

…

_Manaphy maybe means 'romantic love.'_

…

…

…

…

_I hate to admit it..._

…

…

…

…

_...but he's right..._

…

…

…

_I have always been unsocial, only caring for the flowers..._

_I've always been staying around areas of flowers, to take care of the plants..._

_...To me, the plants and the flowers have always been my friends._

_They never judge me, always caring..._

…

…

_Always pure..._

…

…

…

_But, Meloetta isn't that..._

…

…

_She's been more sociable..._

_Been more friendly..._

_Been making relationship with others..._

_Been able to fall out, and make up..._

…

…

…

_Been able to fall in love..._

…

…

…

…

_Maybe, I was unconsciously angry..._

_Unconsciously filled with envy..._

_ Unconsciously jealous..._

…

…

…

_Manaphy is right..._

_I've become a jerk..."_

* * *

A few days later, Victini led Keldeo and Meloetta to a bunch of white flowers, in a vase, on on the the tables in the Hall.

"I don't know who put them there." said Victini, curiously. "But there is a label on it, saying 'To Keldeo and Meloetta.'"

"Strange..." went Meloetta, still depressed on what happened.

Keldeo said nothing.

Victini sighed, then he noticed a letter under the vase.

"Huh..?"

He grabbed the letter, making sure the vase doesn't fall over.

Victini looked at the letter, and noticed it was addressed to Keldeo and Meloetta.

He gave the letter to Meloetta.

"Here." he said.

Meloetta opened the letter, and she, plus Keldeo read the letter.

'_Dear Keldeo and Meloetta._

_I'm not good at these things, plus I have terrible writing, but..._

…

…

_I'm sorry._

_I'm normally honest about things, but..._

_What I said was out of order..._

_I shouldn't of said those things..._

_I never felt romantic love before, so maybe, I was...unconsciously jealous..._

_I don't know what came over me._

_But what I do know, that I was a jerk._

_A massive one._

_These flowers_ are _Norma Jeane._

_In flower language, it means 'I'm sorry.'_

_I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me._

_From Shaymin._

Meloetta looked at the letter for a few moments, then smiled.

Keldeo glanced at her.

"You forgive her?"

Meloetta nodded.

Keldeo looked away.

"Heh." he went. "If you forgive her, so do I. Everyone should have a chance to apologised, and to be forgiven."

Meloetta smiled again.

Victini stared at them, then chuckled.

"I will never get you two."

"It's because you haven't felt love yet." responded Meloetta, grinning cheekily.

"HEY!"

* * *

Shaymin watched the whole thing fold out.

Once seeing the thing finished, she smiled softly, and wander off.

She bumped into Manaphy.

"Ah!" Manaphy went, then saw Shaymin.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright." she stated. "By the way, I've said sorry to Keldeo and Meloetta."

Manaphy nodded, grinning like a manic.

"That's good then!" he exclaimed.

He noticed Shaymin smiling softly.

"Hey," he started. "You look cute when you smile."

Shaymin blushed furiously, and felt something rise inside of her.

* * *

"_What is this feeling...?_

_Is this...love?_"


	54. Thunder and Lighting

**Had a storm where I lived a few days ago, then had this idea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**

Pairing: Keldeo/Meloetta

Themes: Humour/Romance/Family

Number 54: Thunder and Lighting

Story Outline: Stuck at Genesect's home, Keldeo and Meloetta discuss about storms, the past and video games...

* * *

A flash of lighting.

Around 30 seconds later, the sound.

**BOOM!**

Natural Storms are rare in the Unova region, as most are caused by the Kami trio, or Zekrom.

In this instant, it is a natural storm.

A really bad one.

The Swords, Meloetta and Victini are at Genesect's cave, to take shelter from the storm.

All of the legends were having a social meeting near Giant Chasm, when the storm picked up.

It is decided that everyone should go home, to let the storm to blow over.

Zekrom had gone first, to enjoy the lighting.

Kyurem fused with Reshiram to take her home, due to her being scared of lighting.

The Kami went next, mostly to prevent Tornadus and Thundurus trolling the people.

Since the Swords, Meloetta and Victini's homes are far away, it was decided that they would stay at Genesect's, as it is dangerous to go out in a storm, even if it's a really bad one.

It made Genesect happy anyway, because he hardly gets guests at his home.

Genesect walked out of one the rooms in his cave, which leads to a sort of living or front room.

In that room, is some torches to light up the place, and a sofa, which Keldeo and Meloetta happened to be.

I have no idea where Genesect got the sofa.

Anyway, Genesect, whilst holding a hot drink.

"Here." stated Genesect, handing Keldeo a coffee.

"A warm drink should do you good on a cold evening."

Keldeo grimaced at the cup, while Meloetta smiled cheekily.

Genesect grinned, then went off to prepare more hot drinks.

"I can understand that he's trying to be a good host,..." started Keldeo, reluctantly.

"But, I'm don't like coffee, even after that 'incident'..."

Meloetta giggled, remembering what happened.

"'I thought this cold coffee might help cool you down.'" quoted Meloetta, teasing Keldeo in a friendly matter.

"Eh." went Keldeo. "You're quoting from Arceus, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"When I came into the Hall, I was still covered in coffee.

Manaphy asked why I was covered, and I explained.

Manaphy replied about what happened, about Arceus throwing coffee at me, and saying that, reminded him of a game that he played."

"Huh...

I wonder which one..."

Keldeo sighed, and sat down.

"I don't really like storms."

Meloetta, who is sitting on the sofa, said:

"I agree.

They always scare me..."

"Me too." went Keldeo.

"But, every time I'm in the midsts of a storm, it makes me feel nostalgic."

Meloetta looked at him curiously.

"How come?"

"It's makes me remember about my first storm, when my mother comforted me when I was scared."

Meloetta smiled softly.

Keldeo looked embarrassed.

"Sorry..." he murmured. "You must be getting sick of hearing about my parents..."

"On the contrariety, Keldeo." stated Meloetta.

"I actually get curious about your parents from time to time.

Apart from moments that remind you of them, I hardly hear about them."

"Really?" asked Keldeo, trying to remember about any time that he hasn't mentioned his parents.

Meloetta noticed his expression.

"You concentrate on a lot of things, Kelde." she affirmed.

"You probably don't remember the times when you haven't mention them."

Meloetta shrugged.

"I can't remember what others tell me when I'm concentrating on my music."

"Fair enough." went Keldeo. "So, what do you want to know about them?"

"Um..." thought Meloetta.

"What they were like?"

"Hmmm..." hmmed Keldeo, trying to remember.

"I do remember that my dad was one of the most serious Keldeos on the Moor.

But, what I remember him being like, that he like to entertain me a lot, so he was quite silly at times when it was just me, him and my mum.

Around others, he was serious, though."

Keldeo did his version of shrugging shoulders.

"I never find out why he did that, be serious when others are around, and silly with his family.

I knew that my dad was a very funny man to be around with."

"Was he serious when other adult Keldeos were around?" asked Meloetta.

"Huh." went Keldeo. "Now if I think about it, he was serious only around the adult Keldeos and other adult Pokemon.

But when he was around children, especially me, he acted silly."

Meloetta smirked.

"Sounds like he was a really clown."

"He was." started Keldeo, smiling at a memory. "I remember my first storm.

It was extremely loud and I was crying.

My dad, being the father who wanted to make me happy, purposely went out in the midsts of the storm, and was all brave, yelling 'I'll defeat you storm! For scaring my son!"

Meloetta giggled.

"I think he was acting, to cheer me up.

It certainly did.

I began laughing, like the child I was, at my dad being brave against the scary storm."

Meloetta beamed.

"Then what happened?"

"He got struck by lighting."

Meloetta almost fell off the sofa.

"What?!"

"Yeah... I ran to get my mum.

She told my dad off for being risky, but then smiled, as she knew he was trying to make me happy.

Apparently, my grandfather had a right-go at him..."

Meloetta giggled again.

"So, what about your mother?"

"My mum?

Hmm... She had quite the temper, my mother. She couldn't stand silliness, although she thought my dad's silliness was alright.

She was very kind, although quite stubborn."

"They sound just like the pair."

"Exactly. My mother comforted me during storms, and my dad acting silly, so that's why I feel nostalgic."

"I see..."

A silence now lays bare, when music started playing from Genesect's kitchen.

"What is that?" asked Keldeo.

"'Godot, The Fragrance of Dark Coffee'" replied Meloetta.

"Coffee again...?" went Keldeo distastefully.

"Geez..."

"That's jazz, I think..." said Meloetta. "I think Genesect likes Jazz..."

"Huh. Would never thought of that..." admitted Keldeo.

"I think Victini told me that track is remixed from a game..." pondered Meloetta.

"Yeah. Ace Attorney." stated Keldeo.

"Eh?!" went Meloetta, shocked.

"I thought you weren't into video games?!"

"Only the violent ones." confirmed Keldeo.

"I like the Ace Attorney series."

Keldeo's eyes sparkled with glee.

"A puzzle game where you can deliver Justice! That's a fantastic game!"

Keldeo's expression went back to normal.

"Although I can't play it that well. I have troubles holding the little pen thing for it."

"How come?" questioned Meloetta.

"I hold it in my mouth."

Keldeo raised one of his hoofs.

"No hands, see?"

He put down his hoof.

Meloetta nodded.

"I see. How do your masters handle the idea that you play it?"

"I have no idea." affirmed Keldeo. "Although, the other day, I saw Cobalion and Terrakion arguing over something, something about a statue being a clock or not..."

"Strange..."

Keldeo turned to Meloetta.

"Say, what was your first storm like?"

"As you know, I lived with the Kami trio for a number of years until Arceus took me in."

"Oh yeah, what happened about that? Why did Arceus take you in?"

"Landorus got too stressed to keep Thundurus and Tornadus under control, keep the land fertility and look after me, so Arceus let me live in the Hall."

"Seems legit."

"Anyway, I think my body age was around five when Thundurus thought it would be funny to create a storm to mess, or as he puts it, 'troll' with Tornadus.

When it kicked off, it literally scare my wits off of me."

Keldeo snorted.

"Sounds like them."

"Yeah... Landorus had a real big argument with him, saying that he shouldn't scare me like that..."

Meloetta looked round.

"Say, where are the others?"

"Well, Victini gone to hit the hay..." started Keldeo. "I think Virizion gone to make the beds, and Terrakion and Cobalion are playing a card game."

"..."

"..."

"...I bet Terrakion is gonna lose."

"Yep."

Terrakion's voice is heard from the other room.

"OH, COME ON!"

The two burst out laughing.

"Keep it down there...!" called a muffed voice. "Trying to get some sleep here..."

"Sorry, Victini!" chuckled Keldeo.

"You better be..." mumbled Victini, from the other room.

"Speaking of sleep." started Meloetta, yawning.

"It's getting late..."

Meloetta noticed that Keldeo is staring at her.

"Kelde?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you staring at me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute when you yawn."

"Eh?" went Meloetta, slightly flustered.

"Anyway, good night..." started Keldeo, walking to his room.

"Kelde!" yelled Meloetta, slightly angrily, in a cute way.

"Don't walk out on me!"

**BOOM!**

"EEEKK!" screamed Meloetta, in fright.

Keldeo glanced at Meloetta, grinning cheekily.

"...and don't let the thunder and lighting make you fright!" he finished, and walked out of the room.

Meloetta puffed her cheeks, red-face.

"Kelde!" she yelled again.

"Come back here!"

The room is now left empty, with a cup of coffee left in there.

Genesect comes in, after hearing them talk.

"_Those two..._" he thought, just like a big brother.

"_Just like thunder and lighting, they can't exist without each other..._"


End file.
